The Ice Dragon Slayer Games
by Kopaka777
Summary: Some people are born great. Some achieve greatness. And some have greatness thrust upon them. My name is Kyodo Kori. I am the Ice Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. And this is my story.
1. The Ice Dragon Slayer

"Aisuma, why do people hurt each other?" I sat cross-legged in the snow.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Why did that dragon want to hurt you?"

Aisuma closed his eyes, thinking. "Humans…are strange creatures. Often, they let emotions rule them. If you can rule your emotions, you will do well Kyodo."

"Yay!" 5 year old me said. I enjoyed this dream. It was one of my strongest memories of Aisuma.

"Now, let's see th-"Suddenly, the world shifted until I was seeing through someone else's eyes.

I was looking at a young pink haired girl. "Hey Ul, loo-"

"DON'T CALL ME UL!" I barked.

The dream shifted again. I was looking into the eyes of a blue haired man with a bizarre tattoo on the side of his face." I am not my mother."

The dream shifted again. It was raining, and a young man was charging me. "Bring it, ungrateful daughter!" He shouted.

The final image was the most terrifying. I was crying onto a pillow in a strange room. "Please come get me, Mum!" The tears flowed faster.

"MUM!"

I woke with a start. That was strange. I'd never had a dream like that before. I looked down to see my Exceed, Glae, peacefully asleep. Silently, I carefully removed myself from my bed. I put on my jacket and walked out the door to my room. I quietly snuck down the halls until I found the door that led out to the massive garden that overlooked Crocus. I lay down on the grass and stared up at the stars. Hopefully the rest of the guild was asleep. I may have woken up Sting or Rogue, but hopefully I was okay. It was nice lying in the grass for a while, staring up at the stars. Just for the heck of it, I activated my magic and put my right fist into my outstretched left hand. I concentrated for a few seconds. Then I carefully put one of the delicate figures in each hand, still not looking at them. Then I lay down on my stomach and put them down on the ground. Then I unclenched my fists.

On the ground there were two beautiful miniature ice sculptures. One was of my mother, and the other was of Aisuma. I pulled out a photo of my mother that I always had in my pocket, and compared it to the ice sculpture. Perfect match. I smiled. I had never met her, but…hopefully the Grand Magic Games would tell me more about her. I then looked at Aisuma's statue and remembered all of the happy years I had spent with him. I picked both figures up and blew on them so that they dissolved in the wind. They were both gone, but I would never forget them.

My name is Kyodo Kori. I am a Mage of Sabertooth.

And I am an Ice Dragon Slayer.


	2. Let The Games Begin

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce!" Chapati announced, and the crowd broke out into cheers.

"Time to go, everyone. Let's show Fiore who really is the strongest guild." Sting said, full of his usual confidence.

"That's right, you know who it is!"Chapati continued. Sting led the way to the entry to the arena.

"They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions!"

The cheers became even louder. "Sabertooth!" We walked out into the blinding light. All I could hear was cheering and the crowd screaming my guilds name. I tried to look strong, just like Master Jiemma had told us. Thankfully, Sting was lapping up the attention of the crowd like a thirsty dog does with water, so I didn't really have to do much. I was a newcomer to the guild, so the crowd wasn't paying me a lot of attention. But the other teams were. I knew they would be trying to judge my strength, if Sabertooth was really all it was hyped up to be. I scanned the field, looking at my opponents: Lamia Scale; no surprise, they always ranked near the top in the Games, and from what I had heard about them, they were a force to be reckoned with. Quatro Cerberus; they looked tough and a little crazy with their chanting, but together we would overcome them. Same with Mermaid Heel, although the girl in the hood looked a bit creepy and the one called Kagura looked like she meant business. Then there was Blue Pegasus, who, I'm sorry, creeped me out with all their dancing, especially, Iche...Icha...Ichiya. And then there was that huge blue rabbit. Raven Tail gave off a menacing aura of power. That was 6 teams, so that left...Fairy Tail!

I whipped round and saw that Sting and Rogue were already getting nasty looks off two of them. Sting had told me her ran into two first-generation Dragon Slayers earlier. I didn't recognize the one glaring at Rogue for a couple of seconds, then I remembered the name Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragon Slayer, who had been one of the top members of Phantom Lord. He looked tough and menacing, like he would punch your face in if you annoyed him. Then I looked over to Fairy Tail Team A and recognized Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. I had heard quite a lot about both of them, and if my information on Gray was correct, he would have some answeres to questions I had. But Natsu was a different story. Sting had been bragging that he would smash the Salamander, but I had a hope that I would be selected by the sponsors to fight the Fire Dragon Slayer. After all, he was the perfect opponent for my Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. I glanced over at the Fairy Tail stands, looking for...Bingo! There were two Exceeds in the stands, cheering on their partners. I looked over at the area for Sabertooth and was reassured by the sight of Lector, Fro and Glae (my Exceed), cheering like crazy. I smiled but my attention was quickly drawn away when I heard Chapati's voice.

"Okay everyone, you've waited long enough, I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!" Suddenly, I felt a rumbling beneath my feet, and the sand in the arena pushed upwards. When the sand cleared there was a massive column of sand. Then sad came off the column until a massive stone slab was revealed, detailed with rules. Chapati then went on to explain the rules, but the only important things were that each day there would be a competition part where it was the team's choice on who participated, and then there was a battle part, which was up to the sponsors (although the fans votes could influence them) on who fought who. That wasn't good news. Not many people knew who I was or the strength of my magic, so the chances of me getting paired of to battle Natsu of Gray were practically nil. Still, I might get a shot at Lyon or Eve, which would give me almost guaranteed wins, although I did want a challenge in the games. Chapati then went on to say a win got you ten points, a draw five, and a loss zero.

"And now the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin "Hidden"!"

Suddenly, red energy flashed on the slab, forming the word "Hidden". Behind me, I could hear the crowd murmuring. Just what was "Hidden"?

Chapati started talking again. "One person will participate from each team. I'll explain the rules of the game after all the players are on the field."

"Well," Rogue said. "Who wants to go first?"

By that time, the other contestants had stepped forward. They were Yeager for Quatro Cerberus, Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel, Nalpudding (what sort of a name is that?) from Raven Tail, Eve Tilm from Blue Pegasus, Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale, Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail Team A, Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail Team B.

"If Gray and Lyon are going, I'd better go." I said. Sting glanced at me and nodded.

"Sabertooth chooses Kyodo Kori!" The crowd went into cheers.

"Sabertooth!"

"Yeah!"

It saddened me to know that they only cared about me because I was in Sabertooth, but hopefully the game would change that. Chapati's voice cut through the crowd.

"All of the participating players from the eight teams are set! And now for the rules of the opening game, Hidden!"


	3. Hide and Seek

**Sorry it took a while to upload! Thanks for everyone who read the first one. I will try and upload weekly. Review, follow, but most of all, enjoy!**

Suddenly, the small pumpkin creature Mato came forward and called the eight of us to him. We stepped forward. "Who are you looking out for today, Yajime?" Chapati asked. "I think all eyes are on young Kyodo from Sabertooth, but I'm personally looking out for-"he was cut off as the crowd went crazy, yelling "SABERTOOTH, SABERTOOTH, SABERTOOTH!." I looked back at Sting and the others. Rogue gave me a reassuring nod. I put on a confident look and raised right arm into the air. The crowd went wild. "I'm a pumpkin, of course!" exclaimed Mato. I turned around and saw Gray and Juvia talking to Mato. Gray asked whether or not he was really a pumpkin or not, which startled me. Is this what Fairy Tail members were like? "Anyways, it's time to start the game-kabo!" Mato said. "Hang on a second." I turned to see Nalpudding step forward. "Before we start the game, I think one of the fairies should leave."

Juvia and Gray both looked at Nalpudding. Juvia looked shocked but Gray kept his cool (sorry for the pun) and replied "And why is that? We've earned our spot as much as anyone else here." Eve and Beth nodded in agreement. "Well," Nalpudding said,"You have a clear advantage. You could work together, as you are both fighting for the same cause. So it's basically 2 on 1 for the rest of us." Yeager slammed his fists together. "Who cares? I'll take them both down." He said. Juvia spoke up to. "Just because we're from the same guild doesn't mean we'll fight together. Besides, Master Marakov has offered a reward for the winning team from our guild." This startled Gray. "What reward?" he asked. "The losing team has to do whatever the other team wants for the day." Juvia said. Everyone except Gray, Juvia (who was blushing) and Nalpudding laughed. If only we did that in Sabertooth. Nalpudding didn't look happy, like he had something against Fairy Tail. "Well, let's be serious now." He raised his finger in the air and yelled "Field open!"

Immediately, the air began to shimmer with blue energy. Then the energy changed into buildings. I looked around and realized buildings were popping up in every direction. I went to look at the other contestants but they had all vanished. I looked up and down the street I was in, but I couldn't find anybody. Then I heard Chapati's voice. "The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. Each contestant is a hider and a seeker! Find the other contestants in the town. All types of magic are allowed. When you find your opponent, deliver one blow! As long as you hit them, you will receive a point and they will lose one!" This shouldn't be too hard. I could just use Ice-Make: Wings and attack from the air. Then the same blue energy appeared in the air again. I prepared for an attack, but nothing came at me. Only figures began appearing. When the blue energy faded, I realized I was looking into my own eyes. Copies! I looked around and saw copies everywhere. There where Grays, Juvia, Lyons and copies of all the other contestants everywhere! Chapati started talking again. "There are copies of each contestant, but you will lose one point if you attack a copy, not the real contestant." A gong sounded. "Let 'Hidden' begin!"

So much for my aerial strategy. Perhaps if I took higher ground... " Oh dear! Looks like Juvia attacked a copy by accident! If this happens, the contestant will restart in a different part of the town ten seconds later. The same occurs when they are attacked by another player." Chapati said. "As long as it is within the half-hour time limit, a contestant can restart any number of times. At the end of that time, the contestant with the most points wins!"

I found an empty alleyway and used Ice-Make: Dummy to create a few of my own copies of the other contestants so that I wouldn't be spotted. I thought for a minute. Master Jiemma had told us to start with a 'bang' and capture attention on the first day. So losing points would probably not be a good thing. If I could find a way to attack everyone at once, I would almost certainly win and make Master Jiemma happy. First I needed to get to high ground so I could see when people moved. I stretched out my left palm and put me right fist into it. "Ice-Make: Wings!" Two magic seals appeared on my back, and then two wings of ice appeared out of them. Hopefully none of the commentators would comment on my magic, as I wanted to surprise Gray. I took off into the air, keeping close to the roofs and away from the streets. I landed on the highest point I could, where I could see clearly in every direction. I called off Wings and waited.

Within fifteen minutes, my patience was rewarded. Battles had started to break out all over the town. Now I had a clear shot at every contestant. "Things are really heating up in the town! But Sabertooth's Kyodo Kori hasn't even made a move yet!" Now I had the chance to prove myself to the entire audience as a strong Mage. I knelt down on the small circular platform I was on and concentrated. Immediatley, a large Ice Dragon Slayer Magic seal appeared. I stood up. All the contestants had stopped to look at me. Now was my chance. "Ice-Make: Knuckle!" I shouted. Seven tentacles of ice, topped with small fists, sprung out of the seal and snaked down to their target. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! In five seconds, I had hit Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Beth, Yeager and Eve. Unfortunately, Nalpudding had dodged and was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a javelin of ice rocketed toward me. Gray! He must have recovered. I activated one of my more useful Ice Dragon Slayer abilities for combating other Ice wizards.

I held out my hand and concentrated. I didn't have time to dodge or attack, so this was my only hope. Blue light shone out of my hands as Gray's Ice-Make: Lance rocketed towards me. Come on, I thought. "Oh no! Is Gray's attack going to hit!" said Chapati. Everyone went in slow motion. The attack came closer, closer...and then it stopped. Gray looked like he'd been slapped. I grinned. It had worked. I had recently unlocked the ability to move ice with my mind. It was a work in progress and didn't work all the time as well as being exhausting, but my gamble had paid off. Then I breathed in. I've seen Sting and Rogue eat their elements, light and shadow. I can do that too, but eating ice takes a while and doesn't stop Ice Magic attacks well. So I had developed a technique to replenish my strength and neutralize cold-based attacks. The best way to put it is that I can eat the cold in objects and ice. And when this happens on ice, it melts. Just like Gray's attack did, the javelin turning to water and falling to the ground, restoring some of the strength of stopping Gray's attack. He looked at me, too stunned to move for a few seconds. Then Nalpudding came out of nowhere and attacked Gray. "Why do you keep going for us?" Gray yelled, desperately dodging. I looked at the distance between me and where Nalpudding had emerged and realized it would have been much easier for him to attack me. So why were Raven Tail picking on Fairy Tail? As Nalpudding connected and Gray disappeared I yelled, "Hey, Jawface!" That got his attention. He snarled at me. "Don't pick on the fairies!" I breathed in. "Ice Dragon's Roar!"

Later on, I was told that Natsu almost fell over in shock at the existence of an Ice Dragon Slayer, and even the King of Fiore himself was surprised. But that didn't matter as the attack slammed into Nalpudding, sending him flying. He was about to get up when the timer sounded. "I don't believe it!" Chapati exclaimed. "In less than a minute, Sabertooth has rocketed straight to first place! 10 points go to Sabertooth!" The crowd went insane again. Cheering my name and my guild's name. I found myself teleported onto the ground. Mato came up and congratulated me, but I could barely hear him over the cheering. I looked around and saw Gray walking off. "Gray..." I said. "Don't talk to me." He replied coldly (again, sorry for the pun), not even looking at me. Great. In trying to win 'Hidden', I had made an enemy out of the one person in the Games I wanted to be on good terms on. I walked away, saddened, but perhaps I would have another shot to talk to him during the Games. I walked back to Team Sabertooth and was cheered up by my celebrating teammates. "Sabertooth's the best!" Lector shouted. "Fro thinks so too!" Glae came up and gave me a high five. "Well, maybe you are strong after all." Said Sting, smiling. "Hey, we both know that-"Just then, Chapati announced, "And now, with 'Hidden' out of the way, it's time for the second part of the first day! The battle part!"

**Yeah...bit of a long chapter. Next one will be shorter. Please review or message if you like it! And I don't mind criticism, as long as you tell me what I should do. Thanks!**


	4. Memories of a Frozen Past

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took a while to upload this. I've just been really busy. Bye the way, I've made some minor changes to the fight scene in chapter 3 that you should probably read. Review, follow, favourite, and enjoy! Bye the way, thanks to Forest Dragon Slayer for reviewing!**

I sat down in the stands, depressed. I had blown my chances of befriending Gray on the first day. What chance did I stand about finding about her? I sighed. At least I would be distracted by the battle part. I closed my eyes, exhausted after Hidden and Sky Labyrinth and thought back to a few years ago as the battle part started…

X788

I trudged through the thick snow, hands in my pockets. The snow was getting really annoying, even if I was an Ice Dragon Slayer. I checked my map. I should be just about there. I looked around, but only saw whiteness. Great. I would have to make camp for the night, because I wasn't going anywhere in this weather. I started to prepare to use Ice-Make when I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. Was that…a human being? Glae and I ran over to the person. He was a man, tall, with grey hair and piercing eyes, accompanied by a woman who looked the same, except she had long hair. The woman crouched down to me as I approached. She had a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing out here in the snow, child?" I inwardly sighed. I am eleven, and I am not a child!

"I'm looking for Yotooska. Do you know where it is?" I replied.

"It's over that hill." She answered.

"Thank you!" I ran off and over the hill before she could ask who I was. The town wasn't very large, with a few shops and maybe a couple of dozen houses. Glae and I walked down the main street until we found an inn. I paid the innkeeper twenty jewel and he gave me and Glae a room where he said there would be some food. I wasn't that hungry because of how cold it was, but Glae wolfed down both bowls of soup like a starving child.

She turned and said "Oh…were you going to…"

I waved my hand. "I'm good. Besides, that snow was delicious."

Glae sighed. "You're crazy." "

No, I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer."

I patted her head. "Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked me.

"Certain. This is the only town in Fiore close to where Isuma raised me." I looked at the clock.

"We should probably get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Glae nodded and we fell asleep immediately.

When we woke up, the blizzard had subsided and people were wondering around. We got breakfast and started looking for the nearest hospital for birth recors. Isuma had once said he hadn't taken me too far away from where he found me in case I ever wanted to find my parents, so this place was my best bet. I just needed to find the hospital and see if they had any records on me.

"Kyodo." Glae said. I looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"People are staring." I looked around. Sure enough, we were getting quite a few odd glances and the odd stare. Well, we did stick out of a crowd. It was very cold and while most people were wearing thick coats, while I was only wearing Aisuma's jacket and a dark blue coat because my body is immune to cold. Glae on the other hand was wearing thick clothing, but had a small gun attached to a strap she wore (this is because Glae can use Aera and Guns Magic, I wanted to be original). Thankfully, we had arrived at the hospital. It was the tallest building in the village at six storeys tall. I was about to head in when I noticed the plaque next to the doors.

"Oh no." I said. Glae looked at the plaque and noticed it too.

_Welcome to Yotooska hospital. We hope you enjoy your stay._

_Opened: October 7th X771_

Well, there was all our work down the drain. Isuma said that he was pretty sure I was born on October 7th X769, as he had found me that day. Wait a minute. I looked at the date again. The hospital was opened two yeard exactly after I was born. Coincidence? Probably. But since I had nothing better to do, I decided to look around.

"Can I help you?" I jumped about a foot then turned round. It was the old man from yesterday. He was wearing a badge that said: _Dr Hatzsche Imanko._ That was why his eyes gave me the creeps; they were used to carefully examining someone.

"Um, how long has there been a hospital in this village?" I asked. He looked a bit baffled.

"50 years." He replied. Now it was my turn to be baffled.

"But the sign says that…." I started.

"Ah, that's because there was another hospital here."

"What happened to it?" I asked, curious. Just then Dr Imanko suddenly looked nervous.

"It would be best if we talked somewhere else."

Dr Imanko took me to his house and led me inside. His wife showed up and offered me hot chocolate, which was really nice of her, but I had already had hot soup today, and hot things do exactly agree with Ice Dragon Slayers. She looked a bit offended.

"Sorry it's just that I…" I didn't know what to say, so I used Freeze on the table, covering it with ice.

"Sorry…" The elderly couple exchange a nervous glance. Dr Imanko sat down.

"Listen…,"

"Kyodo."

"Listen Kyodo, you wouldn't be an Ice Dragon Slayer by any chance?" I was surprised.

"How did you know?" I asked, curious.

"There's something you should know." He replied.

"18 years ago, I found a very ,very pregnant woman crying hysterically in the snow, sobbing about how bad a parent she was and she didn't want it to happen again. She wouldn't respond to me she was so distraught, so we took her to the hospital, and then she went into labour and had a baby boy." He paused.

"This was on the 7th of October, X769. One year later, on the 7th of October, X770, she brought the baby in for a check-up. Then, hours later, we saw two flying objects approaching us. They were dragons. One was a Fire Dragon, calling itself Otarasu, and an Ice Dragon, calling itself Aisuma." I was about to say Aisuma had raised me, but Dr Imanko raised his hand.

"The two dragons fought and destroyed most of the town, including the hospital." I felt a lump in my throat. Isuma would never kill anyone, would he?

"Although I was under the impression the Ice Dragon was trying to defend the town."

"How many died?" I asked, terrified of the power of dragons and the power which may well rest within me. Dr Imanko expression lightened slightly.

"No one died, but most people of the village became terrified of dragons. They did their best to forget the event, not writing anything down or building a monument. But the fear is still there, and ever since no one dares speak of dragons, or dragon slayers, for that matter."

I looked at him. "Then why are you telling me this?" I asked. Dr Imanko sighed.

"Because my wife and I believe dragons are benevolent creatures. Isuma saved our lives during that awful day, and we have been grateful ever since." Well, at least Isuma had tried to stop the destruction. For the first time, Mrs Imanko spoke up.

"Kyodo." I looked at her. "Now that you've heard this, you probably want to forget every good thing about dragons. You probably want to forget that you're a Dragon Slayer. Don't. Although we may never see them again, we believe that dragons are benevolent creatures. True, some want to kill, eat or rule over us. But that doesn't mean all of them do. You were raised by a dragon. Did he ever harm you?" I thought it over. True, Isuma had pushed me to my limits, putting me though huge amounts of pain. But he had had a kind heart. And the night before he vanished, he had told me how proud he was to have raised me.

I smiled. "I guess you're right."

Dr Imanko smiled back. "That's good. But there is more to the story. When the battle was over and the dragon was gone, we didn't come back into town for a few days. We had to evacuate the hospital in a hurry, and the woman's baby was left behind. When we came back…the baby was gone." He looked me in the eyes.

"That was you, wasn't it? The babies name was Kyodo, but I couldn't remember it's last name." I nodded. Dr Imanko frowned.

"But you're only eleven, and that was eighteen years ago…" I looked at the table, my face going red. Glae spoke up.

"There was a…mishap a few years ago, and Kyodo doesn't like to talk about it. He finds it embarrassing." Dr Imanko glanced at me quickly.

"Ah well, we all make mistakes." He stood up.

"You should probably go. If people find out a Dragon Slayer is here, they will be furious. They have hated dragons ever since that day. If they find out the stolen baby became a Dragon Slayer…it wouldn't be good." I stood up as well.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Glae and I walked toward the door when I remembered something.

"What was her name?" I asked. "The woman, I mean."

Dr Imanko smiled. "She never told us her last name. But she told us her first name. Now that I think of it, it makes sense her son would grow up to learn Ice Magic. She was the legendary Ice Mage, Ur."

**Now I know if you work out the dates, Kyodo should be twenty one. I will tell you how that works out in another chapter. This was an experimental chapter, as I need Kyodo to be doing something while his other team mates compete in The Grand Magic Games. So reviews would be really appreciated for this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Life Energy

**Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who is reading this story! And an even bigger thank you to Tsunashi777, Iluminofury and Keeperofhounds for reviewing, following and favouriting respectively!**

I woke with a start as I felt a powerful magic force. I ran over to the barrier that stopped us falling into the arena. Lucy had fallen to the ground, defeated. Her opponent, Flare Corona from Raven Tail, looked to the Raven Tail team area. I followed her gaze and would have missed Obra's subtle nod if it weren't for my Dragon Slayer eyes. For a second, I could fell powerful magic from him. And then nothing.

"Did you feel that?" Sting asked, looking confused.

"No." Lector said.

"Fro didn't either!"

"I did." I saw Rogue step out of the shadows. Sting looked at me then I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked. "Lucy was casting that powerful spell, Urano Metria, with the Celestial Spirit Gemini, when her magic failed." He replied.

"I think Obra did it." I said. "I could feel powerful magic coming from him as soon as Lucy's spell failed."

Yukino spoke up. "I've heard that there are some wizards who can completely extinguish your magic, which would explain why Lucy's spirit vanished."

"Should we tell the judges?" I asked.

"Nah, we don't have enough evidence anyway." Sting said. Chapati awarded Raven Tail ten points as Natsu took Lucy off the field. I looked over at Raven Tail. That was twice today they had picked on Fairy Tail. What did they want with them?

The next fight was between Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus and Arania Webb of Mermaid Heel. Judging by the way he defeated Arania, Ren was a powerful Mage. Not to mention, he had made every girl in the stadium go lovey-dovey (even Yukino blushed slightly). After that, Orga went out to fight War Cry from Quatro Cerberus. I have to admit, I wish Orga had dragged the battle out slightly longer, because War Cry's magic looked interesting (and we might not have to hear Orga sing). The final fight was between Jura Neeksis of Lamia Scale and…Mystogan! I had heard of that guy. Apparently he had been missing for about seven years as well. Apparently he always kept his face covered by a mask, which was really cool. I wanted to see just how powerful Fairy Tail was. I had briefly glimpsed Juvia and Gray's power, but unfortunately I had shot them down before I got a good look. Needless to say, the battle was awesome. Fairy Tail really was strong. Jura dominated for the first portion, with Mystogan only using his staves, but then Mystogan went on the offensive with Heavenly Body Magic, which I had only ever heard of. Mystogan started casting what looked like a really powerful spell, but then…well, he looked like he was being tickled.

"Yukino?" I asked.

"I'm not doing anything." She said. Well, Mystogan lost. I felt bad for him as the crowd booed him as he walked out of the arena.

Little did I know that would be Sabertooth in twenty four hours.

The eight of us walked through the halls of the Domus Flau, with people pointing and saying,

"Look, it's them!"

"It's Sabertooth!" Sting and Orga gave out autographs while people congratulated me on my performance.

"Thanks for all your support, but we really have to go. Watch out for us tomorrow!" Sting said. The crowd cheered and clapped and we were on our way. Everyone was happy; we had gotten a perfect score for our first day. Even Rogue was smiling.

"Oof!" A small voice said behind me. I turned around and saw that Glae had tripped. I leant down and offered her my hand.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright."

She smiled at me. "You did great today."

"Thanks." I replied. I turned round and realized I had lost my team.

"Where'd they go?" I muttered. Glae activated Aera and flew ahead while I moved through the crowd. I thought I was getting close to the entrance when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I-" I looked up and saw a spectacled man with black hair in the uniform of The Magic Council. Behind him, there was a group of Rune Knights, and to his left, there was a boy about my age wearing a black hooded cape.

The man smiled. "That's okay." He said.

He was about to move away when the boy to his left said. "It's her."

The man's eyes widened. "Doranbolt, now!"

Then I felt someone chop my head with extreme force.

"Kyodo!" shouted Glae. I lost my balance and fell back. Behind me, there was a man with black hair and a large scar across the left side of his face. I hit the ground and almost lost consciousness. "

Got her." The man, Doranbolt, said. He reached down to get me, but I was ready. See, my combat skills aren't great. If I went up against someone without magic, I would probably lose. And I didn't have very fast first reactions in a fight. However, once the first blow was delivered, I would snap into battle mode. Which I did. I put my hands together and yelled, "Ice Magic: Ice Beam!" A beam of dark blue ice shot out and hit Doranbolt, sending him up into the ceiling. I got up swiftly as he crashed back down.

"Get her!" the black-haired Magic Council member said. Seriously, what was their problem? I'm pretty sure I don't look like a girl, and I don't remember doing anything to annoy the Council. I counted the Rune Knights. Six in total.

They charged me. "Ice Dragon's Claw!" I yelled, delivering a magic-enhanced kick to the first member, who fell over.

I breathed in and yelled, "Ice Dragon's Roar!" People screamed as my attack hit four Rune Knights, taking them out immediately. I span on my left foot to face Doranbolt, who punched me. I launched my own punch but he shimmered and disappeared. Then something hit me in the back. Then on my face. Then my stomach. Teleportation Magic!

This was bad. How could I stop his attacks if I couldn't even hit him? Lahar joined in the fray, landing punches and kicks. I looked up at Doranbolt, who raised his arm to deliver a blow, when his eyes when wide. Suddenly, he started jerking and I saw the small blasts of magic hitting him in the back. He collapsed, his back smouldering, to reveal Glae, who was holding her smoking gun and pointing it at the spot Doranbolt had been moments earlier. I gave her a quick thumbs up before turning back to Lahar, who recovered from his shock swiftly and launched a punch. I ducked and got ready to attack when out of the corner of my eye I saw the last remaining Rune Knight. I spun round, wary of an attack, when he pulled out an orange Lacrima and drove into my chest.

I woke up seconds later, pain coursing through my body. Lahar and Doranbolt were looking from me to the boy in the hood, who looked shocked.

"That's impossible. That was her life energy. Unless…" he whispered something in Lahar's ear, whose eyes widened. I looked over and saw Sting and the others running back.

"Oi! What's going on?" he said.

Rogue came over. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've felt worse." I said. I stood up and faced Lahar and Doranbolt.

"Could you please tell me what just happened?" I asked, still wincing from the blows. Lahar looked confused.

Well, we were hunting down the felon Ultear Milkovich, who is rumoured to have been seen in these parts lately. Since she can use Transformation Magic and disguise herself, we were looking for her life energy. It looks like you and her have the same life energy, so we thought you were her in disguise. That's why we used the anti-Transformation Magic Lacrima. My apologies for injuring you, it's just that Ultear isn't the person that you can ask to come quietly. She has very dangerous magic. Again, my sincerest apologies."

"That's alright. Just please don't do it again." I replied. Lahar bowed and he and Doranbolt walked off with the Rune Knights and the hooded boy.

"Well, that was odd. Why would you have the same life energy as a criminal?" Orga said.

I shrugged. "Beats me."

I turned to Glae. "Thanks for that Glae, you were awesome." I patted her head.

"That's fine." She said.

"Alright, back to Crocus Garden!" Sting announced. We were walking back when someone grabbed my arm. It was the hooded boy from earlier. Rogue looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I just want to talk." He said. He led me off.

"First of all, sorry about what happened back there." He said.

"That's fine. But why are you working with the Council? I thought you had to be 18 to join."

The boy looked away. "Th-the council forced me to work with them. They said if I didn't, they would destroy something very dear to me." My mouth dropped. I thought the Council were devoted to doing the right thing?

He waved his hand dismissively. "The Council aren't bad people. They've just been looking for Ultear for seven years."

"Why did they need you?" I asked.

"I can sense the life energy of people, and identify them through it. They showed my Ultear's life energy so I could track her down, which they needed help with since she can use Transformation Magic. Since you had the same life energy as her, I thought you were her in disguise. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding." He said.

"So why would I have the same life energy as her?" I asked. He started walking away. "The thing is Kyodo…siblings have the same life energy." He turned and smiled at me.

"I hope you find her." Then he walked off. Well, that was weird. What was he trying to tell me that siblings have the same life energy? All that had done was made me more confused about why I had the same life energy as Ulte-.

Oh.

That's what he meant.

Ultear was my sister.

**Sorry for shortness, next chapter will be longer. If you have any questions about the story, write it in a review or PM me. Read, review, follow, favourite, but most of all, enjoy!**


	6. Sachiko Hado

**Author: Hey guys…**

**Kyodo: YES! YES! YES!**

**Author: Now what?**

**Kyodo: It looks like the anime won't be cancelled.**

**Author: AWESOME! Hey guys, Kopaka777 here. I have good news, it appears the anime may not be cancelled, or will at least finish the arc. This is good and bad.**

**Bad because: Lots of episodes for the fifth day of the Games.**

**Good because: It's Fairy Tail. The more the merrier.**

**PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS UNCONFIRMED. DO NOT TAKE MY WORD FOR THIS. Wait until official reports come out. It's still 1 week till March 30****th****, so let's not count our chickens before they've hatched.**

**In the meantime: Sorry this took so long, I was making sure this chapter was good and I've been busy. A word of thanks to my new follower, m1ch3113000. I've also put a poll up, so if people could vote in it that would be awesome.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who is reading this story, it's awesome people like my work. If you have any questions/reviews, then please, PM me. I guarantee I will reply and it means people are interested.**

**And now I give you: OCxOC!**

**P.S. If you haven't read Chapter 323, a word of warning: IT IS EPIC.**

I stumbled back to my team, dumbfounded. I had a sister? I shouldn't have been surprised, but I still was. In the year I spent looking for information on Ur, I had never thought about it.

"What did he want?" Yukino asked as we walked to the exit.

"I'll tell you later." Rouge raised an eyebrow, but I waved my hand, signalling I didn't want to talk about it. We walked outside, where people were getting spectacular views over Crocus since the Domus Flau was so high up. I realized that it was a LONG way down, which sucked because I was sore from my fight with Lahar and Doranbolt.

I looked at Glae. "How much magic do you have left?" I asked.

"Quite a bit." She replied.

I looked at the team. "See you guys later." I said. Then I ran towards the railing that stopped people falling off. I jumped over and went into free-fall, my Dragon Slayer hearing picking up the shocked gasps of onlookers.

"Ice-Make: Wings!" I shouted. Two wings of ice erupted from my back. I pushed down and went into a glide.

"Aera!" a voice behind me said. I turned to see Glae behind me, with her own small white wings coming out of her back.

I flapped my wings. "Race you to Crocus Garden!" I said. We took off, speeding over Crocus, ducking and weaving. It made me forget about the pain from my encounter with Doranbolt and Lahar. Crocus Garden rapidly came into view.

"I'm gonna win!" Glae said.

"I don't think so!" I poured on the speed and overtook Glae, touching the elevated foundations of Crocus Garden a second before Glae did.

"I win!" I said.

"You were lucky." Glae grumbled. We flew up and onto the lawn of Crocus Garden. We called off our spells and walked to my room. I checked myself over. I had a couple of bruises, but nothing too much. I looked over at Glae, who had sent her gun back to her small pocket dimension from where she could Requip it from.

She smiled at me. "So when are you going to talk to Gray and Lyon?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Gray was kind of mad at me after the match."

"Give him a few days. He'll probably be fine after you tell him."

I nodded. "Well, I also have to talk to my sister now."

Glae's eyes widened. "Since when have you had a sister?!"

I told her everything that had happened. She was shocked. "Wow, given all that time we spent searching, we were never told anything about her..."

I nodded. "Yeah." Although I had stopped searching after I found out about...no, I didn't want to think about **that**.

I lay down on my bed. "I'm gonna sleep for a bit. Can you wake me up when the guild gets back?"

Glae nodded. "Sure."

I smiled, then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later I woke up. I could hear chatting, which meant the guild was back. I walked out my door to the main foyer of Crocus Garden, where the guild was waiting for dinner.

"Kyodo, you're alive!" Glae said, walking over with Frosch and Lector.

"Fro thinks so too!"

I smiled. "Thanks guys. Did I miss anything?"

"Master Jiemma is gathering the guild before dinner." Lector said. I gulped. What did Master Jiemma want? Just then, said person walked in and sat down on the couch. Everyone got into formation, with Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Orga and me up the front.

The master cleared his throat. "Orga and Kyodo, step forward." We did.

"Good job. A perfect first day. I would have expected nothing less from two of our five strongest members. Now, for dinner." Everyone followed Jiemma into the huge dining room, where waiters were darting around, preparing the ridiculous amount of food.

I sweat dropped while Yukino went wide-eyed. "Is-is it always like this here?" she asked.

I smiled. "Ever since we became the strongest, people treat us like celebrities, especially when Sting and Rogue are around."

"Enough chit-chat. Sting, Rogue, Orga, Kyodo and Yukino, go to the head of the table. I'll be their shortly." Master Jiemma said. We left the very head of the table for Master Jiemma, so Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosch sat on one side while Yukino, Orga, Glae and I sat on the other.

Sting and Lector immediately started inhaling food. "So…hungry!" Sting said in between mouthfuls.

Yukino face-palmed. "You didn't even compete." She said.

"Who cares, it was worth it to see Natsu's face when Kyodo roared."

I looked at Sting. "What did he do?" I asked, curious, as well as a little hopeful Natsu would challenge me to a fight.

"His eyes practically popped out of his head. He looked at us and I was like, 'who said me and Rogue are the only Dragon Slayers for Sabertooth?"

"Did he say anything else?" I asked. "He didn't speak for the rest of the competition. But his eyes made him look so funny." Sting started laughing again.

"It was almost as funny as Glae staring at that black exceed for the entire competition."

I almost choked on the chicken I was eating, while Glae began furiously blushing. "I told you to not say anything about that!"

Just then, Jiemma sat down. "So, what are your impressions of the other contestants?" he asked.

"I'm disappointed in Fairy Tail. I thought they would put up a better fight. Especially that Lucy girl." Orga commented.

"I think Raven Tail sabotaged her." I said. Jiemma raised an eyebrow. I explained the events of Lucy's battle.

He shrugged. "Just another guild to crush." He said, eating some grapes (I mean, I like grapes, but that guy is addicted to them).

"Yukino, you will crush the Heartfilia, won't you?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied, although she looked troubled. Something was up. Yukino and I were very good friends, partly because I had speeded up her admission process into Sabertooth. So what was bothering her? "Well, it is good to see one of my top five can actually perform under pressure." Jiemma commented.

Flashback-A week ago

I checked the clock once again. The train(*shudder*) would leave soon. It would only take me a few days to get to Isvan, so I would be there in time for July 7th, but I wanted to leave before the Grand Magic Games started. It would be lonely without Glae, but I knew in my heart I had to do it myself. Every year since X777, on the 7th of July, I had returned to where Aisuma had raised me. It was my way of remembering him. I heard familiar heavy footsteps. I turned around and gulped. It was Jiemma.

"Where are you going?" he grunted.

"Every year, you're away for the Grand Magic Games. Why?" He continued.

"July 7th." He raised an eyebrow. "That's the day Aisuma, my dragon, disappeared. I like to be where I was raised on that day."

Jiemma stroked his beard. "It's not like you need me. You have the other four." I continued.

Jiemma sighed. "Unfortunately, Minerva's on a job. And then there's Fairy Tail." That caught my attention.

"You think that they would participate?" I'd been dying to meet Gray and Natsu ever since their return.

"It would be logical. But aside from Orga, you're the strongest member we have available. I need you." I looked away. A request from the heart from Jiemma was impossible to refuse.

"Alright." I said. "I'm in."

Flashback end

We finished dinner and Jiemma gave us permission to roam Crocus. I got changed and was about to drag Glae along when I saw her playing a game of cards with Lector and Frosch.

"You cheated Lector!"

"Fro thinks so too!" I left her to it and went off to explore. The streets were still a bit crowded, so I got a few people pointing. I eventually cut down an alleyway, coming out in front of a club. I didn't want to go anywhere too crowded, so I was about to leave when I heard excited voices behind me.

"It's him!"

"The Ice Dragon Slayer!" I looked behind me and saw a couple of dozen of girls my age.

"Um, hi." I said. Then I realized they had love heart eyes. They started running towards me. Fan girls! I yelped and started running.

"Be my boyfriend, Kyodo!"

"Kiss me!"

"No me!" I ran as hard as I could. Rogue has said the best way to cope with fans was to be patient, but he didn't mention anything about them trying to kiss me! I still wasn't putting any distance between myself and the pack, and the alleys were too narrow to use Wings. I glanced around for exits, and saw a side alley. Now was my chance. I dove in and used Ice-Make: Dummy to create a copy of myself as I dove into a small alcove in the wall. The girls jumped on the Dummy, which was instantly smashed to pieces under the weight of the fan girls. They started looking around. Oh no! They were going to find me any second. I tried to shrink against the wall, when a magic circle appeared beneath my feet. It glowed and I started to shimmer.

Everything went black for a moment, and then I found myself on the roof of a building at the end of the alleyway with the fan girls. I looked up and saw another girl. She had brown hair tied up in a ponytail, was wearing a red t-shirt, blue pants, and a purple jacket. She was about average height with green eyes. She glared at me.

"You're welcome." She said, before walking off. I was too stunned for a moment then got up.

"Hey! I didn't get to sa-"

"Don't talk to me." She said, not looking back.

"Why, what did I do?" She threw her hands into the air.

"You Sabertooth people think you're the best, think you can do anything. Why should I talk to a guild that looks down on my guild?" she said.

I sweat dropped. "U-um, we're not all like that."

"Yeah right." she said, and started walking along the rooftops again.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name!" I shouted, following her.

"Sachiko Hado. Now go away."

"Why did you save me?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you to stop following me?"

"I asked you a question." She paused. "You looked like you needed help. But this was a one-off." She ran her hands through her hair and shook it out. I was rooted to the spot. She looked at me.

"What?" she said.

"You have nice hair." I said before I could think of anything else.

Sachiko stared at me. "So-sorry I-I do-n't know what I was think-"

To my surprise, she waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright. Being in the same guild as Ichiya, you get used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the Trimens? They're always like that, trying to attract girls. Oh Sachi, what wonderful hair you have. Oh Sachi, you look great today." I laughed.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed angrily.

"It is actually pretty funny." I said. She smiled.

"Wait, so you're a member of Blue Pegasus?"

She sighed. "Nu-duh. Of course I am. I'm the sub-reserve for the team." I was confused.

"Sub-reserve?" I asked. "It's when if two members can't compete. It's happened a few times for Blue Pegasus so administration let us do it." She paused.

"Were you really raised by a dragon?" she asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was one years old. Why do you ask?"

"Sorry, I just find it kind of hard to believe a **dragon** of all things would raise a human!" she said, sounding a bit more friendly. I sighed. I sucked in air and let out a breath attack.

Her eyes widened. "You're…you're not kidding are you?" I shook my head.

"Do you know who your parents are?" she asked.

"I…I don't know who my father was. But…"

"But what? Out with it." "I know who my mother is."

She smiled. "That's good. So do you see each other every now and again or something?" I looked at my feet.

"Come on, out with it," she said.

"Sachiko."

"What?"

"I-I will never talk to my mother."

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Be-because," Tears started running down my face,

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wondering-"

Then it dawned on her. "Oh. I'm sorry."

I waved my hand. "It's okay, I barely remember her. And she's not dead. She's just…" I went onto explain how Iced Shell worked, how it was permanent, etc. The entire time, Sachiko looked more and more concerned.

When I finished, she said, "I've heard Ur was close to the strength of a Wizard Saint. Combining her genes and a dragon's power must make you strong."

I smiled, wiping the tears away. "It's nice when you put it like that."

Eager to turn the conversation around, I asked, "So, what magic do you use?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Hey, I showed you mine." She thought for a moment.

"Fair enough." She said. She extended her hand and a yellow magic seal with a star in it appeared.

"Shooting Star!" she said. Several yellow bolts of energy shot out of the seal at a high speed.

"It's called Star Magic. It involves anything to do with the universe. Supernovas, meteors, worm holes. The spell that I saved you from those girls with is called Wormhole. It opens a wormhole to teleport you. Urano Metria, what Lucy Heartfilia used, is Star Magic." She sighed. "Although what I really want to do is learn Heavenly Body Magic, it's the true embodiment of the stars."

"Isn't that what Mystogan was using?" I asked.

Sachiko started bouncing up and down. "Oh my god! You're right! Do you think he'd teach me?" I sweat dropped.

Why oh why hadn't Aisuma taught me about girls? She blushed.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Say, can I see your magic? It looked really co-"she stopped herself. "Awesome."

"Thank you." I said. You have no idea how bad it sounds when someone says your Ice Magic is 'cool'. I stretched out my left palm and put my right fist into it. I concentrated. When I lifted my hand, a small dragon was there.

"Wow! A dragon taught you that?" I nodded.

"That's amazing." She thought for a moment. "Hang on, isn't Natsu Dragneel a Fire Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes."

"So you're going to fight him?"

"You bet." We stood in uncomfortable silence for a while, before I asked, "So…what's Blue Pegasus like?" For the next half hour Sachi (she told me to call her that) talked about her guild mates, her adventures and her crazy guild master. Apparently, she also never met her parents.

"Apparently my mother was someone named Karen Lilica, and she was a right-" and I won't repeat that word.

I was startled. "Um…ok. What did she do?"

"Apparently she treated her celestial spirits like dirt. And," She looked around. "Can you keep a secret?"

I thought of Yukino's crush on a certain Shadow Dragon Slayer. "Yes."

"I'm half celestial spirit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently she was in a relationship with one of the zodiac's before she died. I don't know which one."

I thought for a minute. "I have a friend who is a celestial spirit mage. She could probably find out who the spirit was."

Sachi smiled. "Do you think so? That would be awesome."

Just then, the clock chimed five minutes to midnight. Remembering Master Jiemma's curfew, I said, "I gotta go. Nice meeting you." I smiled.

"You too." She said. I walked to the edge of the roof.

"Ice Make: Wings!" I took off into the night, waving at Sachi before I disappeared. When I got back, a certain white haired mage was waiting for me, with a pair of binoculars in her hand.

Yukino smiled. "So, who's the girlfriend?"

"Yukino, I just met her."

"Sure, sure."

"Excuse me; I'm not the one with the mega crush on Rogue." Yukino blushed.

"Yo-you know how good dragon slayers hear. Keep quiet!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyways, who was this black exceed Glae was eyeing?" I asked.

"N-nobody!" I looked around and saw Glae walking towards us, blushing. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna shout out about it. Anyway, we should get some rest." Glae and I said goodnight to Yukino and headed to our room.

"So who was this girl Yukino talked about?" Glae asked as I brushed my teeth.

"You're hardly one to talk, Ms I love a black exceed." I said. Although it sounded more like "Argle barge gargle." Glae laughed as I got into bed and she lay down next to me. I made a mental note to follow up Sachi's request with Yukino. Little did I know my time with her was ticking away.

**Poor Yukino ;(. I hope you guys like Sachi, that's why this chapter took a while. Thanks to Forest Dragon Slayer and Tsunashi777 for their help and suggestions. Next chapter will be quicker!**


	7. An Encounter With a Fire Dragon

**Kyodo: Yes!**

**Kopaka777: Dare I ask wha-**

**Kyodo: The anime is continuing!**

**Kopaka777: Hey guys, Kopaka777 here. It is official. The anime isn't over, it's just on hiatus. Hopefully only for a few months though.**

**I also want to shout out to any old readers:**

**If you have followed or favourited the story, can you please do it again? In adding a prologue I may have…deleted my story (oops), in turn cancelling all of your follows/favourites. I really value how you are interested in my story, so if you were previously following or had favourited my story, please do it again! And if you haven't followed/favourited already and you want to, feel free to!**

**I have added a prologue. It seems like a lot of people read the first chapter and didn't read the rest of the story, so I wrote the prologue so that more people would continue with this story,**

**If you haven't read chapter 326, do it now. Rogue is epic. And what the heck is wrong with Lucy?**

**That's all from me, here's the chapter!**

The door to my room flew open with a bang. "Wake up!" Sting yelled.

I groaned. "Five more minutes." I said.

Yukino walked in and poked me. "No such luck." She said.

"Please. Just five more minutes."

"Do I have to tickle you?" That got me up. You have no idea how well Yukino can tickle people. Glae and I got dressed and headed down to the dining hall, where breakfast was being served. I grumbled a word of thanks to Sting for helping me beat the queue. I went over to the buffet and stacked my plate high with ice cubes. The waiters gave me a few odd looks, but the ice tasted really good (ice can taste good or bad, depending on the wizard who makes it, or how well it is made naturally), so I didn't care. Glae, Rogue, Frosch, Yukino, Sting, Lector and Orga came over to where I had sat down.

"So who's going to compete in the competition part today?" Orga asked. Sting slammed his fists together, grinning.

"I'll do it. Apparently everyone's been waiting to see Rogue and I compete."

"Fair call." I said. Although it would probably mean I would have nothing to do today. Ah well, a bit of rest won't kill me. After finishing breakfast and getting ready for the day, we walked to the Domus Flau, with Sting getting pumped up for the competition while we were walking.

"I know you'll win, Sting-kun!"

"Fro thinks so too!" I noticed Yukino hanging back.

I slowed down. "You okay?" I asked.

"Just thinking." She replied. "Bye the way, what did that boy talk to you about yesterday?" I glanced ahead. Sting was arguing with Orga about how lightning didn't taste as good as light, while Lector and Frosch were having a bizarre argument over who was stronger: Sting or Rogue.

"Sting-kun's the strongest!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"See Rogue!"

"But Rogue's stronger!"

"What! That makes no sense!" Rogue was watching them with a rare smile on his face, but I knew if I said something he would hear. I explained to Yukino what had happened, and how I had a sister. She smiled.

"That's great." She said, looking away. I wondered what was wrong when I remembered a name: Sorano Aguria.

Flashback

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" I yelled.

"Libra, switch the targets gravity sideways!" Libra switched the gravity of the Dark Mage so that he flew into the path of my attack, which hit him dead centre. As the explosion cleared, he fell to the ground. I glanced around.

"That's all of them." I said. Yukino nodded and sat down, panting. I didn't blame her. I'd been going on S-Class missions for over a year now, so I was used to the fact that I had to push myself, but Yukino had been taken by surprise. I walked over and sat beside her.

"How much was the reward again?" she asked. "

One million Jewel each. Speaking of the reward, we'd better go get it." She nodded and we were about to set off when Yukino froze and pointed a shaking figure at the mage we had just beaten.

"What's wrong, Yukino?" Glae said, landing on my head. I looked at the mage more closely and saw what Yukino was interested in. On the first button of the Dark Mages collar was the mark of a follower of Zeref. I shuddered. I'd never met a follower of Zeref, but I had heard of the atrocities they did. But Yukino was shaking.

"Yukino, what's wrong?" I said. She turned her head towards the ground, tears running down her face.

"When I was young, I was always stuffing up and being scolded by my parents. But I had a sister, Sorano, who always stood up for me."

She gulped. "Then, one day, a group of Zeref's followers attacked my town, killing my parents and taking away my sister. I barely survived." Tears were flooding her cheeks now. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"That's all in the past now. Let's not being dragged down by it, okay? Surely Sorano would have wanted to you to live a good life, hey?" she looked at me.

"Kyodo, I…"

"It's okay." I smiled. "Let's walk forth...towards the future."

Flashback end

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I bought it up." I said.

"It's okay. Having a sister is wonderful, and I would wish it on anyone." She said. "So when are you going to meet her." I froze. I hadn't thought of that. How on earth do you track down a fugitive? I mean, if I knew what she smelled like, that would be a start (note: Kyodo has enhanced hearing, smell and sight like the other dragon slayers, so he could use this to find Ultear).

"Um…I hadn't thought of that." Yukino laughed and Rogue smiled.

"You're hopeless." She started playing with her keys absent-mindedly as the Domus Flau got closer. We hiked up the stairs (which was not fun) and headed to our area.

"Competitors for 'Chariot', please report to Gate E. I repeat, competitors for Chariot, please report to Gate E." The loudspeaker announced.

Sting slammed his fists together. "Time to kick some butt!" He said.

"You'll win for sure, Sting-kun!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"I'll win for sure. Oi, Kyodo!"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"If I come first place, you have to go on...a scenic train ride."

I gulped. "W-why?"

"Because I've got to be better than you."

_That makes no sense._ I thought.

"Fine, but if you don't, you have to do it." I said. Sting grinned and held out his hand, which I shook. Then he ran off.

What had I just gotten myself into? Okay, for some weird reason, Dragon Slayers get **severe** motion sickness on forms of transportation. But what makes scenic train rides so bad is that they go **really** slowly, so that you can take in the scenery, so it is extra long torture for me.

Everyone stood there for a while. I tried to work out who had chosen to compete from the other teams. I couldn't spot Natsu and Gajeel, so that meant they had chosen to go.

"Kyodo-kun, what do you think Chariot will be?" Lector asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, probably something to do with a cha-" my eyes went wide. "Kyodo, what's wrong?" Yukino asked.

"Dragon Slayer get motion sickness on vehicles." She looked confused, but nodded.

"Sting signed up for an event called 'Chariot'." Yukino still looked confused.

"A chariot is a vehicle."

"Alllllllllright! It's the second day of the Grand Magic Games, and our first event of the day is Chariot. In this competition, competitors must race across a series of moving vehicles without falling off! If they do, their disqualified! The vehicles are travelling around Crocus, and will eventually end up at the Domus Flau!" Chapati said. "We'll be following the race by Lacrima Vision!" Screens popped up, and I immediately started scanning for Sting. There he was, tied for last place with Natsu and Gajeel.

I face palmed. "Why?" I said. "Why did we send him?"

"It can't be helped. Everyone has a weakness, even Sting-kun!"

Orga raised an eyebrow. "What's my weakness?" Frosch pointed to someone selling the Sorcerers Weekly, which had a female mage in a swimsuit. I quickly froze Orga before he started going nuts.

Rogue sighed. "It's a shame you didn't go, Yukino. You would've beat them all with Libra." Yukino blushed at the compliment. Then Rogue started walking away.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" Frosch said.

"If I don't leave I'll be sick."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Hey, it looks like Natsu is saying something!" Glae said, having been absorbed by watching the race and ignoring our conversation. I turned round to look at the screen.

"Why did you even bother participating in the tournament? The Fairy Tail I knew…didn't care about appearances or how they were thought of." Sting (who was somehow coping with his motion sickness) said to Natsu and Gajeel, who were both overcome by motion sickness, but still trying to move.

"For…our friends!" Sting raised an eyebrow. "Our friends…who went through seven years of sadness, mockery, and hopelessness. But did they give up?" Natsu said. "No! They pulled through! For seven years, they waited for us to come back! That's why we're here! For the sake of our friends!" I looked over at Fairy Tail and saw that they were all crying from Natsu's speech. A tear came out of my right eye as I smiled. Fairy Tail…they truly understood the meaning of nakama, didn't they? They were…a real guild.

The race ended with Natsu and Gajeel beating Sting (who gave up), with Natsu earning two points and Gajeel one point.

"Ze-zero points!" Orga said, having broken free of his icy prison.

I shrugged. "No one's perfect." I replied.

"Alright! After the emotional competition part, it's time to move on to the second part of the day! The battle part!" The crowd began cheering wildly.

"Yukino Aguria, please report to Preparation Area 2. Yukino Aguria, please report to Preparation Area 2." Said a voice over the intercom. Yukino looked nervous.

I patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You've got three Zodiac Gatekeys, remember?"

Yukino smiled. "Thanks Kyodo." She said before walking off.

"Alllllllright! For our first match of the day, Toby Horhorta of Lamia Scale vs Kurohebi of Raven Tail!" This would be interesting. Kurohebi had almost won 'Chariot' (speaking of 'Chariot', where was Sting?), and I wanted to see what the other Raven Tail members were like.

Nek minnit

Ok, it's official. They're evil. Well, excuse me, but who destroys something precious to you and smiles about it? I gave Kurohebi my best glare while Raven Tail laughed. I'd love to fight them all at once.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said, walking off.

"Wait up!" Glae said, as she followed me.

"You're going to get a slushy aren't you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with slushies?" I asked.

"Kyodo, I swear you have more slushies than the Master does grapes."

"For the record, I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer, I'm allowed to eat lots of ice. And there is no way I eat more slushies than Master does grapes. You remember Honto, don't you?" Glae laughed. When I first started at Sabertooth, Master said it would be good if the strongest members could work together. One of our first missions was to save a winery from a horde of giant spiders. They gave us a massive crate of grapes as a reward (which was surprising, since one of Orga's spells missed and destroyed half the crop), which we gave to the guild in order to make wine, but in a week Master had eaten all of them. I reached the drinks stand and had to insist on paying ("Please, my compliments sir!") and was starting to drink/eat it as sounds of battle broke out.

"Ooh, Bacchus is fighting Elfman!" Glae said, using Aera to get a better look.

"I can't see from here, let's find another place to watch." I replied. We walked down a corridor and out an exit when I heard a familiar voice.

"Give them back!" Shouted none other than the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. He was chasing three hooded figures, who were carrying an old pink-haired lady, a cat, and a young blue-haired girl.

"Stop them!" Natsu yelled.

"Glae, catch!" I yelled, dropping my slushy.

"Ice Dragon's Frost Bolt!" Several dozen bolts of blue energy generated in under my arm. I flung my arm out, and the bolts of energy flew over to hit the kidnappers, causing them to fall over. Natsu proceeded to grab them and throw them around.

"Who do you work for?" He said, spinning one guy.

Glae and I sweat dropped. "And you want to fight this guy?" Glae muttered. A few guards came running and tied the people up. "

We only took the job we were given. B-by someone in Raven Tail!" One of them said.

"Good job." One of the guards said. "We'll take them away." The guards dragged the kidnappers away.

"Raven Tail…how dare they!" Natsu shouted, fists flaming.

"Natsu-san, please don't get so worked up. They said they weren't looking for us, but someone who was in the infirmary." The young girl said.

"Was…meaning the past tense." Continued the cat.

"There was only one girl who was in the infirmary." Said the old lady. Natsu and the young girl looked at each other.

"Lucy!" No one seemed to be paying attention to me, so I started walking off.

"Oi! Where are you going?" I turned around to see Natsu run up to me.

He stuck out his hand. "I still haven't thanked you for helping me." I was shocked. We were in rival guilds, yet he was offering me his hand? I reached out and shook it.

But about two seconds later Natsu let go and started jumping up and down saying "Gaah! Your hand is so cold!"

I smiled. "Sorry. Can't help it." One of the side effects of using Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is that you have cold skin. Natsu and his friends turned to walk away.

"Natsu." I said. He turned around.

"Hmm?" I paused.

"Watch out for Sting. He's strong." Natsu grinned and slammed his fists together (which were on fire again).

"That gets me all fired up!" He replied. Then he and his friends walked away.

Glae and I headed down to where Yukino would be getting ready for her battle.

"He seemed really nice." Glae said.

"Yeah. I look forward to fighting him." I said. I opened the doors to the area and saw Yukino there, fiddling with her keys, which she always does when she's nervous.

She looked up at me. "Don't be so nervous Yukino, you'll be fine." I said, patting her on the shoulder.

"But what if I-"

"Yukino, I've seen you defeat 20 mages just with a sword.

She looked at the floor. "They were really wea-"

"It was still 20 mages!" I said. She looked at me.

She smiled. "You're right. Thank you Kyodo." Just then, Rogue and Orga walked in, followed by Frosch and Lector.

Lector looked worried. "Where's Sting-kun? He should've come back by now."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"It's okay Lector, he's probably just sick." I said.

"Fro thinks so too!"

I turned to Rogue. "Who won by the way? I didn't see."

"Elfman beat Bacchus, but it was close. Fairy Tail really is strong." I smiled. I was looking forward to fighting Natsu more and more.

"W-what's this?" Chapati said. We all turned round to see…um, to see…well, Mirajane of Fairy Tail and Jenny of Blue Pegasus…well, to see them start making poses…in their underwear. "What the…" Rogue said. Then it hit me. There were two young, beautiful women in the middle of the arena.

And Orga Nanagear was right behind us.

**Bit of comedy coming up…But also sadness **

**Thanks for reading! Review, follow, favourite, but most of all, enjoy!**


	8. Orga Loses It

**Hello everyone! I need your help! On advice from darkfire1220 (read his stories they are awesome), I've changed the formatting for my stories so that they are easier to read. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, here I go!**

******By the way, I replaced Jason with Rabian. I'm saving Jason for day three.**

I turned to Rogue. "Rogue…" He nodded and turned around to face Orga.

"BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!" He shouted.

"Oh no." You see, Orga's a bit of a pervert. Scratch that, he's a HUGE pervert. Whenever he sees pretty girls in swimsuits, he kind of loses it. He ran forward, his nose gushing blood.

"Rogue!" I shouted. We both ran forward and tackled him. Instantly, black lightning crackled around him, frying us. He started running forward again. I jumped forward and grabbed his leg, sending him crashing down.

"Must…be…with…beautiful…women!" He shouted, pulling himself forward.

"Can I help?" Yukino said.

"No! You need to preserve your magic. Get out of the way!" I said.

"Rogue, knock him out!" Rogue nodded.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!" He hit Orga in the head. Orga moved to the side.

"Beautiful women!" He threw me off. I breathed in.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" He ran forward to the field now full of bikini clad mages. My attack hit him and generated an explosion.

"Uh oh! What's going on at Sabertooth?"

_What are you lot doing?_ I heard Master's voice in my head.

_No-nothing! Everything's under control! _ I said. Sometimes telekinesis is annoying. I grabbed Orga's arm and twisted it back. "Get a hold of yourself!" I shouted.

"Grrrr…" he said, lightning crackling around him.

"White Dragon's Punch!" **(1)** Instantly, Orga was knocked out.

"Sting-kun! You're back!" Lector said.

"Yeah. Well, that sucked."

"It is unfortunate." Rogue said.

"Yeah. Hey, Yukino, win some points will you?"

"Yes Sting-sama." Just then, Orga woke up.

"Sting you loser." Sting brushed it off.

"He-" Lector began, but Sting waved his hand to say that he was okay.

"Our bet is cancelled Kyodo." Sting said. I smiled.

"You're lucky I'm so nice."

"Yeah yeah, Kyodi." I whipped round.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kyodi." Ok, long story short, I just really hate being called 'Kyodi'. I have no idea why. I glared at Sting.

"And now for our next match, Sabertooth vs Mermaid Heel!"

I turned away from Sting. "Good luck, Yukino!" I said. She smiled and walked out into the arena, where the crowd was cheering. Sting and the others started leaving.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We were gonna watch from the stands." Glae said. "Are you going to come?"

"Nah, I'm fine here." Glae smiled and walked off with the others, leaving me by myself. Yukino walked out onto the field to face her opponent, Kagura of Mermaid Heel.

"And now for the final match of day 2! Yukino Aguria of Sabertooth vs Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel! Can Sabertooth regain their lost glory?" Chapati said.

"Thank you very much!" Rabian, today's guest commentator added.

"Begin!" Mato said.

"Before we begin, should we make a bet?" Yukino said. I grinned. Yukino can come up with some really silly but hilarious ideas when she wants to. If she won, she would probably get Kagura to dress up in a rabbit suit or something.

"Not interested." Kagura said. I face palmed. Rogue 2.0! "I do not wish to be distracted by such simple things. "

"In that case then, let's make a serious bet. Let's bet our lives."

Yes! Yukino found her confidence. Yukino can be quiet shy and polite, but when she swallows her fears, she is unstoppable. I was worried though. I knew Yukino would never kill anyone-she still struggled from her parent's death sometimes. When she won, she would probably say, "You are unworthy of my blade." Although that might annoy Master. Then again, turning around our losing streak…

The fight began and Pisces was summoned. Thankfully, it was in fish form. You have no idea how annoying the son Pisces is in human form. He made me blow up a building once. Kagura managed to dodge it. Then Libra came out and was ogled. I smiled. I had never met anyone who could beat this combo. While Kagura was held down, Pisces swooped in. But then…Kagura jumped up?! Then I saw Pisces and Libra stagger. Gravity Magic! This wasn't good. Pisces and Libra were quickly beaten.

"You're going to make me open…the 13th gate?" Yukino said. I gulped. Now, Ophiuchus was actually a nice guy, but he looks really scary. The Serpent Bearer appeared and charged. It was all over. Ophiuchus charged and…was cut into small pieces.

No way.

No one, and I mean no one, can beat Ophiuchus. "Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Style of the Unsheathed Sword." Yukino and I's mouths dropped open. Kagura turned to face Yukino.

"You made a cheap bet." Yukino stared at her in horror. Kagura ran past her and slashed her. Yukino fell. And she didn't get back up.

"T-the battle is over! The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel!" The crowd erupted into cheers. I was in shock. My eyes must have deceived me. Yukino couldn't have lost. Kagura turned around and walked back to Yukino so she stood over her. Her face was very serious.

"I had no intention to take your life, but I must honour my bet." She lifted her sword.

No.

I sprinted forward with all my might. "Blade of Resentment, Archenemy." She began. Energy crackled around the blade. "Execution Form!" She slashed down. Yukino closed her eyes.

I jumped forward and grabbed Yukino by the waist, pulling us both out of the way of Kagura's attack in the nick of time. A large explosion generated where Yukino was a second earlier. Yukino landed safely, but I rolled over in the sand before I stopped. I jumped up and ran in front of Yukino.

"What are you doing?" Kagura asked, anger overtaking her features.

"You are interfering with the match." I got into my Ice-Make Stance.

"I won't let you hurt my friend." I said. Kagura glared at me, her sword surrounded by red energy, which was seeping into her arm. Was the sword corrupting her? She turned and walked away. "Very well."

She paused. "Yukino Aguria...your life...belongs to me." I growled at her as she walked away. Yes, you heard me, growl. Dragon Slayers are partly dragon, so we sometimes do beastly things...like growling, although I only do it rarely.

I looked down to see Yukino crying. I offered her my hand.

"Kyodo...I lost." She outstretched her hand and I grabbed it. I slung her arm over my shoulder and we walked out of the arena. Yukino cried.

"It's ok, Yukino."

Although we both knew that wasn't true.

**Author's Notes:**

**(1)-This wasn't Sting one shotting Orga, it was just a lucky punch.**


	9. Loss of a Friend

**Hey guys! Well, I'll just say that I'm sure you guys knew this was coming. And just so you know, I hate Jiemma too.**

**Review, follow, favourite, but most of all, enjoy (although seriously, I really do like reviews).**

**If you have any questions, please ask me! I don't mind talking about my story.**

**Thanks to SkyDrago6 for following + favouriting, you are awesome!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I wish I did.**

Yukino and I walked out of the arena, the crowd booing us.

"Saber? They're not so strong."

"No.1 guild? Give me a break." We walked over to the preparation area, where Yukino said she could walk by herself. We started walking out of the arena when Sting and the others caught up. Orga looked like he was going to say something, but I flashed him a look. We walked in silence back to Crocus Garden. Even Lector seemed a bit less cheerful. We had earned 0 points today. We were going to be in huge trouble.

By the time we got to Crocus Garden, it was dark. Everyone went into the main foyer and got in formation and waited for the Master. He stomped in and started chowing down on some grapes.

"Pitiful. I can't express in words how awful today was. Think carefully why Sabertooth is the top guild in Fiore. Don't look at the insects around you. Don't speak to them. Just rule over them. We are looking at something far greater. To make the skies roar…to make the earth boil…to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth." I was scared. I knew we were a strict guild, but I had always had my _nakama_ to pull through it. But now…

"Sting. Your result today was absolutely disgusting. However, I will give you one more chance. DO NOT disappoint me." Master said.

"Thank you. I will fulfil your expectations." Sting replied.

"Good. Yukino." My heart skipped a beat. My friend stepped forward.

"You understand what you have done?"

"Yes. I tarnished the name of Saber-"

"You did more than that! The enemy pitied you! She should have ended your miserable existence there and then!" He said, throwing some grapes at Yukino.

"I will accept any punishment." Yukino replied shakily. Fear coursed through my body like poison. What would Master do?

"Then remove your clothes." At this I stared at my feet. I heard Yukino strip down.

"Now, erase your guild mark." Oh no. He was…he was…excommunicating her. My friend and partner, Yukino Aguria, was being kicked out for one loss.

I heard Yukino say "Yes, Master." quietly between tears. "I-it was only for a little while, but thank you for everything."

"Begone. Trash." Jiemma replied. I heard Yukino run out of the foyer. I looked up, trying not to cry. "If anyone is found to be communicating with her, the consequences will be severe. Understand?" We all nodded. "Sting, Rogue, Orga, Kyodo, stay here. Everyone else is dismissed. Glae looked like she wanted to stay but I shook my head. She got the message and walked off with Lector and Frosch. "I expect nothing but perfection over the next three days. Now leave." We all nodded. I bent down and picked up Yukino's things. I was almost out the door when I heard Jiemma say. "Kyodo."

I gulped and turned around. "Why did you interfere with the match?"

"I..I…I…" Jiemma did not understand the concept of friendship. Scratch that, out of the entire guild, I think that only myself, Yukino, Glae, Rogue and maybe Sting (given the way he acted towards Lector) understood it. Jiemma had said multiple times that strength was far more important.

"I…I'm sorry Master, I feel sick. I need to get some air." He raised an eyebrow but dismissed me. I walked back to Yukino's room. I knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard.

"Me." I said. I heard the door unlock. I pushed it open. Yukino had put on some casual clothes. I handed her her outfit.

"Thank you, Kyodo." We hugged.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I-I shouldn't have recommended you."

_Flashback_

Orga, Rogue, Sting and I were assembled in front of Master Jiemma's desk in his office. "Right. We will require 5 competitors for the Grand Magic Games. We need to think of someone to take Minerva's place. Any ideas?"

"Dobengal?" Orga asked. "He's done well over the last few years." I nodded in agreement. Dobengal was strong, no doubt about it. He filled in my place for the Grand Magic Games every year.

"No good. Dobengal is sick." Master Jiemma replied. We all thought hard. Since we were the top 5, we had handpicked the S-Class mages of Sabertooth. All mages of Sabertooth were powerful though.

"Yukino." I said.

"Eh?" Master asked.

"She could do it. She's pretty strong." I said. Jiemma thought for a moment.

"You do most of your missions with Yukino, correct?"

"Yes."

"So is this out of personal preference?"

"Yes, but I can guarantee you she is strong. She will probably be eligible for S-Class tests later this year."

Jiemma thought it over. "I approve. I suggest you all train hard. We depart for Crocus in five days."

_Flashback end_

"It's not your fault. You thought I was ready, but I wasn't." Yukino was trying to hold it together, but I could see tears forming. I hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry Yuki-san." (Yuki-san is what Kyodo calls Yukino to comfort her). I knew I couldn't stay long or I might be caught, so I said.

"Fairy Tail." Yukino raised her head.

"Eh?" I ended the hug.

"On July the 8th, let's go to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail." I said.

"Why?"

"Because…they seem like a real guild. They support each other when they have fallen."

"Kyodo, that's really sweet of you, but you don't have to leave Sabertooth just for me."

"No, you don't understand. I… I can't stay in this guild. After what Jiemma did, I just can't."

Yukino smiled. "Thank you, Kyodo."

"And I'll drag Rogue along by his ear if I have too." Yukino laughed slightly. I turned round and picked up her keys, giving them to her.

"Thanks." She said. I stood up.

"See you soon." I said. She nodded. I was almost out the door when she said "Kyodo."

I turned around. She stood up and walked over to me. She held out Ophiuchus' key. "Take it. Give it back once the tournament is over."

"What for?" I asked.

"Luck." She replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're giving me the 13th Gate Key for luck?" I asked. She laughed.

"Good luck Kyodo." I walked out the door.

"Thanks." I replied, before walking back to my room, clutching Ophiuchus' key.

"Gee, the master sure is harsh, isn't he?" a familiar voice said. I turned around to see Sting and Rogue walking down the corridor with Frosch, Glae and Lector. Frosch looked quite sad, which was understandable, given that Frosch had been on really good terms with Yukino.

(Authors Note: Instead of he or she, I'm just going to say Frosch until we find out Frosch's gender. If we don't by the end of the Grand Magic Games arc, I'll decide on one.)

"It can't be helped. This is how the strongest guild works, after all." Lector said. I frowned at that.

"Kyodo!" Glae said, spotting me.

"Hey." I said. I walked over to Frosch.

"You OK?" I asked, patting Frosch's head.

"Frosch is lonely." All of a sudden, Rogue , who was watching Frosch, said.

"Is this actually a guild?" Sting and I looked at him.

"Yukino was our comrade." He continued. I smiled. Although he was grumpy, it was good to see that Rogue hadn't thought of Yukino as weak.

Sting shrugged. "She was kicked out because she was weak." I clenched my fist. This was one of the reasons Sting and I were not friends. He was just too concerned about strength, like Jiemma was. "The strongest guild didn't need her anymore, right?" Rogue kept up his poker face, which was slightly tinged by anger.

"She wasn't weak." I whispered before I went back to my room, knowing Sting would have heard.

I opened the door to my room, Glae following me in. I shut the door behind us.

"Kyodo." She said. I turned around.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No." I said. It was no use lying to Glae. If I had to pick anyone who knew me the best, it would have to be her. She knew me even better than Aisuma. I tried to find words to describe how I felt.

"I just-" Then I accidently knocked over the photo album that I had put on top of the fireplace. It hit the floor and photos went everywhere. I put my hand over my mouth. There were lots of photos of me and Yukino. The time when we had snuck up on a sleeping Rogue and drawn all over his face with a marker, a photo of a building (before we had been there, and after we had destroyed it), Yukino chasing Frosch around the Sabertooth guild hall for squirting mayonnaise all over her face and through her hair. I leant down and picked them all up, putting them atop the unlit fireplace. I stood there, leaning on the fireplace with my fists clenched. I then walked to the door.

"Kyodo, where are you going?" Glae asked.

"I…I need some time by myself. I'll be back before midnight. And Glae," I paused. "Can you make sure Frosch is okay?" Glae looked concerned., but nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"Thank you." We walked out of my room and went our separate ways.

**Bit of action next chapter…and sadness. **

**Anyways, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**

**If you have any questions, write it in a review of PM me! Thanks!**


	10. Don't Anger a Dragon Slayer

**Kopaka777: What do you guys think of this chapter?**

**Aria: So sad!**

**Sol: Oui, oui, oui!**

**Totomaru: Well this sucks. For Kyodo, I mean.**

**Juvia: Gray-sama is in this chapter!**

**Kopaka777: Hey guys, and in case the Element 4 haven't given it away (although Juvia kind of ruined it), this chapter will be sad. Don't worry, chapter 12 will turn things around****! (and you guys will get to see Kyodo go all out).**

**Given that this is the tenth chapter, I just want to say thanks. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and helping out.**

**A list of people who deserve a thanks : Forest Dragon Slayer (who helps me with my pretty much anything) and Tsunashi777 for their advice (big thanks to the latter for helping me come up with a really good villain-sorry, you won't find out until at least chapter 21/22). Also, to Iluminofury, ShadowDrago6, SkyLion27, Keeperofhounds, shadowdragonspirit and anyone who followed/favorited but got deleted. My apologies for that. **

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**P.S. If this is your first time at this story, please, please, don't start here. This chapter does not reflect the overall mood of the story.**

**P.P.S. If you read Michael Grant's Gone series, PM me if you recognize the line from Hunger (Hint: I changed it slightly, and it involves Duck Zhang)-good luck!**

**P.P.P.S. I've started writing sections in the third person. The reason I am doing this is so I can describe scenes in more detail. Kyodo's POV simply doesn't cover everything. Plus, in my next arc, I will need it quite badly.**

I walked through the streets of Crocus, hands in my pockets, depressed. Yukino was gone. Well, I would see her again, but she was one of my best friends. And to have someone that close to you torn away from you…and to know she's there and you can't talk to her…let's just say I was not my normal self. I looked up at the moon. I guess I could learn a lot from the moon, which was constantly changing. It could never settle into one state. I suddenly remembered there was an eclipse on July the 7th. Maybe I could watch it with Yukino. I took Ophiuchus' Key out of my pocket. He would never know the sadness his owner felt. I knew from experience how time in the Celestial Spirit World flowed differently, so it would be what? Two hours to him? Two hours to Pisces and Libra? And in those two hours, so much would have changed.

Fairy Tail. Would they accept me? I was from a rival guild. Gray didn't like me, but Natsu seemed to. I wondered if his dragon disappeared on the 7th of July. Apparently that had happened to all dragons, but I wanted to ask. Although hopefully not too many people asked about Rogue's dragon. Apparently Rogue had told Natsu about Skiadrum and Weisslogia. Would Fairy Tail accept someone like that? That was the one thing Rogue and I disagreed on. Although it seemed Rogue was starting to regret it. A sudden thought hit me. Did Natsu…think I had killed Aisuma? I hoped not. I had already lost one parent, I couldn't afford another. Although I had no idea who my biological father was. Maybe Ultear knew.

I reached into my pocket and took out the photo I had of Ur. We looked nothing alike, but I had been told that we had similar personalities. Without realizing it, I had started crying. Why? Why did Jiemma do that to Yukino? I gulped, imagining his fury if I left for Yukino. He would probably call me trash. Perhaps Rogue would stand beside me and help. I folded up Ur's picture and stood up. I looked down at the ground.

Roses of ice had grown where I cried. It happened every time I did. I did have some of Ur's magic within me, so it wasn't a surprise any more. I stomped them and started walking again when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered. I looked up and saw that I had bumped into Erza Scarlet…who was standing next to Gray Fullbuster. Oh god, I didn't need this now. I started walking away.

"Watch it, punk." Gray said after me.

"Gray…" Erza said. They started having an argument, but I honestly couldn't have cared less.

"Well, well, well, what have we hear?" My head snapped up. That voice…

"Joseph." I breathed. Long story short-Joseph is a bully at the school I go to (hey, I might want to be something apart from a Mage when I grow up). I usually avoid him though. He is also an Ice Mage, although we are on completely different power levels.

"So you're a member of Sabertooth, huh?" I saw some of his lackeys appear.

"Well spotted." I replied. Ok, something you should know. Sabertooth…well, at my school, people are kind of crazy about it. All the girls are crazy about Sting and Rogue, and all the guys want to be as strong as them. Everyone wants to get into Sabertooth, but I'd say there is only a handful of mages who qualify. And most of them aren't interested or are in another guild. Which is a good thing, because if the majority of students knew I was in Sabertooth…I would have to change schools. I said I had met Sting once. It took me THREE WEEKS for things to go back to normal. People just kept on asking about him. It was ridiculous. So I made the choice not to tell anyone I was in Sabertooth. Only the Headmaster and some close, sensible and trustworthy friends knew. Although I had had close shaves, like my guild mark. I had to use a special bracelet to hide it. But it would be pointless now. It was a bit stupid of me, now that I think of it. Everyone would have seen me walk into the arena.

"You know, I used to look up to your guild, but now…" Joseph shook his head. "O points in one day! Even Fairy Tail did better than that." His cronies sniggered.

"What do you want, Joseph?" I was not in the mood.

Joseph thought about it. "Hmm. I don't know. What do we want guys?" They shouted suggestions, such as beating me up, dunking me in the river, and more.

"Back off." I said, clenching my fists. What I didn't know was by this point Erza and Gray were no longer arguing and Erza was watching, curious.

"Oh, I'm so afraid." Joseph said, his cronies laughing.

"And so you should be." I replied.

Joseph looked angry. "What was that, you weakling?" He launched a punch at my stomach, which connected and sent me back. I groaned. As I said, hand to hand combat, not my greatest area.

Joseph laughed. "What was that, you weak-"

"Dragon Slayer." Another voice finished, dripping venom. Oh great.

"Hello, Titamus." I said. Titamus came in front of me, followed by some of his goons. He was about 20-ish now, which was to be expected, given _that_.

Who is Titamus? Well, before I joined Sabertooth and _that_, I went to this school. I had been adopted by the Headmaster. But this school hated Dragons and Dragon Slayers. So for about three years, I had to practice my magic in secret. But one day, I was found out. After some chasing around, _that_ happened.

"Who are you?" Joseph asked.

"Let's just say…we are old acquaintances of Kyodo." Titamus replied.

Joseph grinned. "It appears we share a common enemy." He held out his hand, which Titamus shook.

"Now, were we?" Joseph said. I glanced around. The addition of Titamus and his goons the number of people had gone from ten to twenty.

Titamus had a wicked grin. "Did you talk about _her_ yet?" he asked. Joseph looked confused.

"You know, that weakling who was so weak Kyodo had to drag her out of the arena?" Titamus said. That was the point I started getting angry. Now, something you should know about me. I don't get angry often. Yes, I fight with Sting a lot. Yes, I hate being called 'Kyodi'. But it's rare I get angry for another reason. However, I did the sensible thing: I did a Rogue.

"Not interested." I said, walking away. I saw Joseph look dumbfounded in a mirror.

"H-hey we're not done yet!" He shouted.

"I am." I replied coldly. Some of the other goons looked stunned.

"W-what do I do?" Joseph whispered to Titamus, which I heard perfectly thanks to my Dragon Slayer hearing. I stepped on some gravel then and wasn't paying attention, so I missed what Titamus whispered to Joseph.

"I bet your mum's so fat, that they had to knock two rooms together just so she could sit down!" It was at this point that I snapped. Rage, stronger than anything I had ever felt, overcame me.

General POV

Erza heard the remark and immediately turned her eyes to Kyodo. To give the kid credit, he had remained calm when most would have fought back. But it was clear the comment was too much for the Ice Dragon Slayer. She could see him shaking in rage.

"Gray…" she said

"What?" he snapped. He was clearly ticked off at Kyodo for what he had done to him on the first day.

"I think we should stand back."

"Wh-"

"There he is!" Someone said above them. Erza looked up as a teenage girl jumped down.

"Hey, Kyod-" she began.

"I would not advise talking to him." Erza said.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"I've seen this before…in Natsu…the rage of a dragon…" Erza said,

Kyodo POV

"Do. Not. Insult. My. Mother." I said, my voice shaking with rage. I had NEVER felt this angry in my life. It was just too much. Yukino being excommunicated, being made fun off, and now this comment.

And worst of all, Joseph was laughing. "Ooh, struck a nerve, did we?" He high-fived Titamus.

"Fat, ugly, stupid, that was what your mother was. She would be ashamed! Scum like you don't deserve to be in Sabertooth!"

"You're right." I replied.

"See?" Joseph said to his lackeys.

"Only scum like you should be in a guild like that!" I roared.

At this point, I exploded. Joseph wasn't fazed, creating a ball of Ice Magic and hurling it at me. I leapt forward and chopped it in half. Titamus looked slightly worried. He nodded to a couple of his goons, who ran forward. I replied by delievering a magic-enhanced punch to each of them, with caused them to flip backwards. Then I used their bodies as launching pads and flew towards Joseph, who had his eyes closed and was laughing. He opened his eyes.

"Come on, get me!" he said as I rocketed towards him. I brought my fist up.

Normal POV

Joseph knew it was going to hurt a bit, but the look on Kyodo's face had been worth it. Kyodo rocketed towards him, and hit him…

…with the force of a dragon (if you want an idea of what it looks like, you know when Natsu fights Zero and hits him with that really powerful punch? Like that)

The resulting shockwave sent Titamus and the goons flying. It almost sent Gray, Erza and Sachi back, but the three mages were strong enough to hold their ground (with a lot of effort). Every window in the street shattered. Joseph sputtered something, but couldn't talk, given the fact that his nose was broken. He was also lying at the bottom of a new crater.

Kyodo POV

I stared at Joseph. He wasn't dead, but I had got him good. All of the other goons had gotten up.

"Run." I said. And they did. I walked past Erza, Gray and Sachi, who looked shocked. I stopped, not looking at Gray.

"…If you knew all the facts Gray…You would be angry too." Then I walked away.

I got back to Crocus Garden and went into my room. Glae wasn't there. I sat down on my bed and started crying. Oh God, what had I done? I had lost control. _I…I…I need to..._ I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled back the covers and waited for the calm that sleep would provide.

Normal POV

"You went and attacked Sabertooth!" Erza yelled.

Natsu looked miffed. "Well, they deserved it, treating one of their own like that."

"Aye sir!" Happy added, strangely chipper, given the fact that he had been crying not too long ago.

"And worst of all, I didn't get to fight their Ice Dragon Slayer!" He pouted. Erza and Gray exchanged a glance.

"About that…I think you should watch out for him Natsu." Erza recounted the events of the evening.

Natsu grinned. "That gets me all fired up!"

Gray face palmed. "You were meant to take it as a warning, idiot."

"What did you just call me, slanty-eyes?"

"What was that, droopy-eyes?"

"SILENCE!" Yelled Erza.

"Y-yes miss!" Natsu and Gray said.

"Natsu, we can't be fighting with other guilds. And I want you to watch out for Kyodo. He's very strong."Erza said sternly.

Natsu sighed. "Fine."

Gray walked out onto the balcony, where he stared into the night. _All of the facts…what did he mean?_


	11. Angst

**Glae: Wow.**

**Kopaka777: What is it?**

**Glae: 2 new followers from 1 chapter!**

**Kopaka777: I know right? Big, big thanks to ****Madeline-c han09 and Saphire Castor for following ( and in Saphire Castor's case, reviewing as well) my story. You're awesome!**

**Also, thanks to ExorcistWhite for favoriting.**

**In other news, I have a favour to ask.**

**Can anyone think of a better description for this story? I think the current one isn't that great. PM me or post it in a review if you have any ideas.**

**Also, feel free to PM me if you spot any loopholes in the story or have any questions. **

**Also, Jason is today's commentator. I changed day two's to Rabian.**

**Read, review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

I woke, feeling groggy. I checked the time. That was odd. Yukino should have woken me up fifteen minutes ago. Glae wasn't in my room, so I got dressed and went to Yukino's room. I knocked on the door. Strange. No answer, I tested the knob to see it was unlocked. I pushed the door open.

Oh. It all came back to me as I saw the bed had been stripped. I sadly closed the door and trudged towards the dining room. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"You missed quite the show last night." A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Minerva standing in front of me. I gulped. Minerva. If there is a list of people I'm scared of, she is #1. Well, apart from Jiemma. I mean, sure, she really loves the guild, but some of her tendencies…aren't very pretty, to say the least. We walked to the breakfast hall in silence, until I noticed the debris spread around.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"About an hour after Yukino was excommunicated, Natsu stormed the place."

"Wait, he what?"

"He hurt a bunch of people and caused some damage. He wanted to fight Father, but he was made to fight Dobengal first."

"What happened?"

"He beat him in one shot." She said flatly.

I stared at Minerva blankly. "Are you serious?"

Minerva looked stern. "I do not joke around unlike others that I know."

I processed that information. Ok, so Natsu was strong. Scratch that, he was a monster. Dobengal was one of the top 10 in our guild, and was **very** difficult to fight. A one shot defeat…

"Then Natsu fought Father before I intervened."

"H-he what?" For those of you who don't know, Jiemma is a Wizard Saint. Not as strong as Jura (and hopefully Ur), but he could still fight on par with Minerva, Orga and me combined. And there are not many people who can do that.

"It's true." A voice said as we entered the breakfast hall. Rogue approached us.

"Kyodo, Master wants to see you." I gulped. Seriously, what now? I walked past my fellow mages to see quite a few bandaged up. I walked up to the head table, where Jiemma was.

"You wished to see me, sir?" Jiemma held out a newspaper. I looked at it.

The title was _Kyodo Kori hospitalizes 5, destroys street._ Oh great. My little stunt hadn't gone unnoticed.

"So this was what you were doing last night. Why?" He asked.

"They…they insulted Sabertooth." Ok, it wasn't the complete truth, but I wasn't lying.

That seemed to be good enough for him. "Good. They deserved it."

And this is another thing I don't like about Jiemma. He crushes opposition ruthlessly. Like one time, Yukino and I had to blow up a guild because they claimed they were the strongest. That was a long week of the Council arguing with Jiemma. Thankfully, Yukino and I had gotten away with it since we were acting under orders, although we felt bad enough to go apologize to the guild master (although I did have to freeze him to stop him running away).

Jiemma stood up. "Orga, you will be competing today, correct?"

"Yeah. I know what to do." Orga replied..

"Good. Now it seems likely that one of you three," He looked towards, Rogue, Sting (who I hadn't noticed) and me ,"Will be fighting, given that the fact Minerva is here is not common knowledge. Be prepared." We all nodded. I ate my breakfast in silence and was heading towards my room with Glae when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Rogue.

"What do you know about the Dual Element Dragon Mode?" he asked.

"Aisuma told me that it takes a powerful dragon slayer to do it and it's rare." Rogue digested that.

"I think Natsu can use it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Last night, when he fought Master, he said 'Lightning Flame Dragon Mode' and then his fire became intertwined with lightning." Ok. So Natsu was very powerful.

"Does Sting know?"

"He wouldn't care." Rogue replied. He was right. Sting would just brush it off and say "I'll crush him anyways." Rogue knew I would actually think about it.

"Thanks." I said. I headed back into my room.

I was almost finished getting ready when Glae said "Kyodo."

"Mm?" I turned towards my friend. She looked worried.

"Yo-you were crying last night, weren't you?" She said. I bit my lip. Glae must have seen the ice roses my tears had made.

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Bu-"

"Please Glae." I said. She didn't look happy, but she complied. It just was too hard to talk about it right now. We walked out of my room to join the others. To my surprise, Jiemma had decided to accompany us. We walked to the Domus Flau while Jiemma provided Minerva with information on the other competitors, with Sting and Rogue adding in extra details. This was so Minerva could think of a strategy. She's the tactician out of the five of us. She's really into battle strategy (although don't ask her about it, she'll go on for hours-Sting found that out the hard way).

"Well, this is splendid." Jiemma said. "We finally have the strongest mages in Sabertooth here, now that we have thrown out the trash." I clenched my fist at that insult to Yukino, but I didn't dare speak.

"I agree Master. Let's show everyone that we're the strongest, and we don't allow weaklings." Sting added. I gritted my teeth at that.

General POV

Minerva pretended to be processing the information, but in reality she was thinking about Kyodo. She knew he was very tight with Yukino. So it was obvious the insults were having an effect on him. But she was curious. Would it make him stronger or weaker? Out of all of the top five, he was the only one who had 'the power of feelings'. She wondered if it would be possible for him to harness that power. She had seen it before, when a bandit had attacked an injured Rogue. For a second, she felt Kyodo's power increase. She glanced towards Sting. Perhaps if he was motivated, he could use it too…

Kyodo POV

The six of us walked through the crowds.

"Look!"

"It's her, Minerva!"

"Isn't she really strong?"

"Looks like Saber's back from the dead."

Sting and Orga waved, happy to be the centre of attention again. Rogue and I were silent. For Rogue that was normal, but I was really ticked off by the comments on Yukino. I didn't want to start a fight though. We went to our designated area while Jiemma went off to find a seat. Orga went off to get ready for the competition 'Pandemonium', while Minerva excused herself, saying she had to talk with Jiemma, leaving Sting, Rogue, me and our exceeds.

"Welcome, welcome, to the third day of the Grand Magic Games! Our guest commentator for today is Jason for the Sorcerer Weekly!"

"Cool!" Jason added.

"And all eyes today are on Sabertooth! After earning 0 points yesterday, will the strongest guild come out on top? From early reports, it seems Yukino Aguria, the Celestial Spirit Mage who lost yesterday, has been replaced by Minerva, the daughter of Sabertooth's Master!"

"Cool!"

The crowd cheered.

General POV

Jiemma was surprised when he saw his daughter walk up to him.

"What is it, Minerva?" he asked.

"I would advise you to be more careful with excommunications." Minerva said.

Jiemma looked angry. "Minerva, it's my guild, I can do as I-"

Minerva cut him off. "I understand that. But…I think you may have crippled Kyodo."

Jiemma raised an eyebrow.

"Yukino was a close friend to him. If he fights today, there is a chance that he will not be in top form."

Jiemma grunted. "It's his fault for having a weakness like that. We shall discuss this no more."

Meanwhile, at the stands, Rogue was worried about Kyodo. He didn't really understand the term 'friend', but he…he wanted to. And he did care about Kyodo.

Kyodo POV

I was in a foul mood as 'Pandemonium' started. Maybe I should go find Dobengal and ask him to fill in for me so I could go burn off some steam. It turned out 'Pandemonium' was where there were one hundred monsters of varying strengths in a building. The competitors would take turns, picking the number of monsters they wanted to fight, although they couldn't pick the strength. I had faith in Orga. When it came to magic power, he was definitely number one in our guild.

And then Erza Scarlet was chosen to go first. She proceeded to destroy **all 100** monsters. That's right. **All 100**. It appeared Sabertooth wasn't the only one with a few monsters in its ranks.

After that (so the other contestants could get a score), a Magic Power Finder was brought out (you hit it with an attack and it gives you a numerical value of your magic). To give Orga credit, he beat most of the contestants (although I thought Obra would have a higher score). But Jura and Cana…I mean, I expected it of Jura, but Cana was a shock. Even Minerva looked mildly surprised. Suddenly, a staff member ran into our area.

Sting raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

The person was shaking. "T-t-the PA i-is d-down s-so w-we're h-handing o-out the b-battle pairings m-manually." He handed a sheet of paper to Sting and scurried of. On his way out, he ran into Orga, which made him run even faster.

Sting snorted. "Scaredy cat." He glanced at the pairings before handing them to me.

_The battles for the 3__rd__ day of the X791 Grand Magic Games are:_

_Battle 1: Milliana (Mermaid Heel) vs. Semmes (Quatro Puppy)_

_Battle 2: Sachiko Hado (Blue Pegasus) vs. Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail B)_

_Battle 3: Chelia Blendy (Lamia Scale) vs. Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail A)_

_Battle 4: Alexei (Raven Tail) vs. Kyodo Kori (Sabertooth)_

So, Sachi and I would both fight. Something to take my mind off things. Sting looked excited.

"Gajeel's fighting! That should be good. What do you think, Rogue?"

"Not inter-" He stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say. "Should be interesting."

"Fro thinks so too!" Sting laughed in response to that, but my mind was somewhere else.

_Yukino…_If she had been here, she would have joined in, and then Rogue might have smiled at her, and she would have bounced up and down about it later.

"Quit fooling around." Minerva said. Sting looked slightly annoyed.

"Besides, Milliana is about to fight Semmes." She added. The fight was brief but intense. While it appeared Semmes had the advantage at first (much to the joy of his comrades), Milliana managed to beat him.

"Okay, with the first battle out of the way, it's Sachiko Hado of Blue Pegasus vs Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail B!"

**Well, big fight next chapter. Read, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**


	12. Sachi vs Gajeel

**Hey guys!**

**I know I've been releasing way more chapters than usual, but that is because I'm on holidays at the moment. It's back to school for me soon (shudder…exams), so it'll be back to one chapter a week/fortnight. It's a short term though, so don't worry!**

**And please note that this is my first shot at a battle scene.**

General POV

"Okay, with the first battle out of the way, it's Sachiko Hado of Blue Pegasus vs. Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail B!" The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Win for us. Men!" Ichiya said.

"I got it." Sachi replied. Both Ichiya and Jenny weren't able to compete, so she got to take part in the tournament. She wondered vaguely if Kyodo was watching the battle. She glanced over at the Sabertooth stands. Rogue and Sting were watching Gajeel, who was walking towards the centre of the arena, but Kyodo was looking right at her. But…there was something different. He looked a bit angry. Maybe it had something to do with the way he had been behaving last night.

"From Fairy Tail B, the ace of the now disbanded Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox!" The crowd erupted into cheers. Gajeel walked out, grinning.

"From Blue Pegasus, Sachiko Hado is making her debut!" The crowd cheered as Sachi walked out. Mato appeared.

"Alright, you know the rules. You have thirty minutes!"

Sachi smiled. "So you're the Iron Dragon Slayer, right?"

Gajeel grinned. "Gihi. That's me. Let's do this." Sachi nodded.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Sachi's eyes widened as his lower right arm turned into iron and shot at her. She didn't have time to dodge and the attack hit her in the stomach, winding her and sending her backwards. She was flipped backwards and landed in the dirt. _So this is a Dragon Slayer…to be able to use the physical qualities of a dragon…_ She heard footsteps and looked up to see Gajeel jump up, his fist raised.

"Wormhole!" she shouted. She turned into orange sparkles and disappeared. Gajeel landed where she had been a second ago.

"Eh?" then he heard breathing behind him. He grabbed Sachi's outstretched leg and threw her back. She span in mid-air.

"Meteor!" A large sized flaming rock generated in mid-air and flew towards Gajeel, who didn't have time to block it. The rocks exploded and Gajeel was set on fire.

"Gaah!" he said, rolling in the dirt to extinguish the flames. He could use the Salamanders help right now…no, he could do this himself!

Sachi landed on the ground with a smirk. Her opponents always did this after being struck by Meteor.

"Shooting Star!" Small bursts of yellow magic shot out of her hands in rapid succession and pummelled Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Pantherlily and Levy said at the same time.

Lucy frowned. _This girl…she isn't a celestial spirit mage, but her magic feels like one of the spirits…_

Gajeel got up, groaning. Then he grinned. "Gihi. I didn't know there was someone like you in Pegasus. This should be fun."

Sachi smirked. "Bring it, Dragon Slayer." She said.

Gajeel grinned. He loved feisty oppenents. "Iron Dragon's Scales!" his body became covered in scales.

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!" he shouted, his fist connecting with Sachi and sending her flying back.

Mavis nodded sagely. "A good move. Gajeel realized her attacks were very damaging, so he put up a line of defence."

Sachi groaned. _This guy…he's tough…_

Gajeel breathed in. _Oh no…a breath attack…_ She thought, remembering Kyodo in 'Hidden'.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" The silver breath attack flew towards Sachi. She raised her hand.

"Black Hole!" she yelled. A small black sphere appeared and sucked up the breath attack.

Makarov's eyes widened. _Hang on…Gildarts told me about that…Bluenote Stinger used that attack! _

Gajeel looked impressed. "You're good." He remarked, before charging at Sachi. But she was ready.

"Shooting Star!" she shouted. The attacks Gajeel, but her eyes widened as she saw that they were barley damaging him.

_What the…_ Gajeel leapt forward, landing a volley of kicks and punches on his opponent, which were made more powerful by the scales. Sachi flew back, battered and bruised.

_My attacks aren't working…I'll need to get rid of those scales before I can do any damage… _

Gajeel lunged at Sachi, but she jumped and shouted "Star Wings!" Two wings made up of a grey substance with stars in it appeared on her back. She beat down with her wings and got into the air, dodging Gajeel's attack. However, it wasn't over. Gajeel sent multiple Iron Dragon's Clubs after her, and she had to fly higher and higher. Sachi stopped. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A small ball of white energy began forming in between her hands (which were slightly spread apart). The ball of energy grew larger and larger.

"Supernova!" She yelled, hurling the huge ball of white energy at Gajeel. The attack hit him dead-on. Gajeel roared at the intense heat of the attack.

"Yajima-san, what was that?" Chapati asked.

"Hmm. It's an attack called Supernova, similar to a real supernova." Yajima replied.

Gajeel roared in pain as the attack destroyed his scales and his t-shirt. He looked up to see Sachi fly towards him.

"Comet Blade!" she shouted. A white comet appeared in her hands. She brought it down on Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" he shouted. The attack cut through the white rock, but to Gajeel's shock, it wouldn't go through the trail behind it. Sachi grinned, momentum aiding her as she was on top of Gajeel. Gajeel crouched down, and sprung back up, flinging Sachi off of him. He stretched out his right arm.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" His arm turned into a spear and fired spear shaped bolts of energy at his opponent. Sachi raised her arms to defend, but it didn't do much, the bolts slashing at her arms and her clothing, leaving cuts everywhere. She held out her arm.

"Meteor!" Another ball of flaming rock shot towards Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel cut through the attack.

"Galaxy Flare!" Flames generated in Sachi's left hand and came towards Gajeel like Milliana's Kitten Blast did.

Romeo looked at the flames and was shocked to see stars in them. "What type of fire is that?"

Macao was also curious. "In all my years, I've never seen anything like that."

Mavis watched, curious.

The flames hit Gajeel, causing him to be pushed back a little. He quickly shook them off.

_I can't lose to someone who uses flames, the Salamander won't forgive me._ He thought. He was injured, but he still had enough left in the tank to fight.

_I have to finish this now, or he'll overwhelm me. _ Sachi thought.

She grinned. "You're pretty tough. But it's time to finish this." She brought her hands together and a faint yellow glow surrounded her.

Eve grinned. "Here it comes…"

Ren nodded. "Sachi's ultimate attack…"

Hikibi smiled. "While Lucy is skilled with that attack, she has nothing on Sachi…"

Master Bob was excited. "While Ichiya is most certainly our top mage, Sachi is powerful too."

Sachi started to chant. "_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…"_

_All the stars, far and wide…"_

Sting grinned. "Ooh! We get to see that attack in action!"

Kyodo remained silent, watching.

Sachi continued her chanting "_Show me thy appearance…_

_With such shine…"_

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed. _Someone else can use that magic?_

Erza smiled. "Interesting. I was unaware that Blue Pegasus had a mage of this calibre."

"_O Tertabiblos…_

_I am the ruler of the stars…"_

"Wow! She's really strong!" Chelia Blendy said.

"Don't compliment the enemy! Spin!" Ooba replied.

"_Aspect became complete…_

_Open thy malevolent gate…"_

"This is Sachi's true power! Men!" Ichiya commented.

"_O 88 Stars of the heaven…_

_Shine!"_

Several orbs of different colours appeared. Gajeel looked around to see that the space he and Sachi were standing in was now purple.

"Eh?"

"Gajeel-kun! Look out!" Mirajane and Juvia shouted.

Sachi opened her eyes, which had a look of fierce determination. In them, a Star Magic symbol appeared.

"Urano Metria!" The spheres of light flew around the arena and crashed into Gajeel, who roared in pain. Spectators had to turn away from the blinding light of the attack as sphere after sphere of light crashed into Gajeel. When it was over, Sachi staggered.

"O-o-oh my! Such a devastating attack!"

"Cool!" Jason commented.

Although Sachi was tired, she knew better than to let her guard down. Her eyes searched the smoke left from the attack.

"Gihi." Sachi froze. From within the smoke, a battered and bruised Gajeel walked out.

_He-he withstood it?_ She thought.

Gajeel wiped some dirt away from his mouth. "You're good, I'll give you that" He grinned, cracking his knuckles. "But it's time to end this." He held out his hands and green magic began to crackle around him.

Pantherlily smirked. "Here it comes…"

Happy was confused. "Here comes what?"

Pantherlily kept smirking. "The result of all of Gajeel's training."

Gajeel grinned. "Here I go! Dragon Slayers Secret Art!"

Sachi frowned. _Secret Art?_

"Karma Demon: Iron Buster!" He shouted. Two magic seals appeared in his hands. Then his hands elongated into two massive iron rectangles. There were diamond shaped holes in the sides of the rectangles that were facing Sachi. He leapt into the air and pointed them both at Sachi. From the holes, bolts of energy the same as Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs came out. But this time, there was far, far more. All of them rained down on Sachi, who raised her arms to protect herself. The attacks exploded against her, generating smoke. After Gajeel had fired what must have been thousands of the energy bolts, his hands turned to normal and he fell back to the ground, where he landed. He peeked into the smoke. After a minute, it cleared away, revealing an extremely battered and bruised Sachi, who fell over.

"Far out." She said. She did not attempt to get back up.

"Sachiko Hado is down! The winner is Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail B!" The crowd began to cheer and Gajeel raised his arms. He began to walk back to his celebrating team when he looked over his shoulder at Sachi.

"You did well, kid." Sachi smiled in response. Then Gajeel went to join his team. Some medics came and put Sachi on a stretcher.

"That was the coolest battle!" Jason commented.

"Mmm. It was definetly a fantastic battle." Yajima said.

"Wow! Day three has been intense fight after intense fight! Next up, we have Fairy Tail again! This time, it's Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail A vs Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale!"

Kyodo POV

I watched Chelia and Wendy walk out onto the field and greet each other. Then I walked away from the wall I had been leaning on and headed to the prep area as sounds of battle erupted. It was time.

General POV

Orga looked at the field to see Chelia use God Slayer Magic. He was shocked to know there was another like him. He turned around to see the rest of his team filing out.

"Oi, where are you guys going?"

"Kyodo has his battle." A sullen Glae said. Glae had been upset all day because Kyodo was angry. She knew Rogue was concerned too, but neither knew what to do. She walked behind Frosch and Lector as they all headed to the preparation area. Glae got on with the other exceeds, but she had never been able to become close friends. And now her closest friend was upset. And the fact that she had no idea what to do upset her more and more by the minute.

She knew that Kyodo wanted to leave Sabertooth, it was obvious. Well, maybe not to everyone, but to her it was. She knew Kyodo wouldn't stand for it. But if he lost today…the humiliation of whatever Jiemma would do and his current mood…what would it do to her beloved friend?

They reached the prep area and watched the rest of the fight. It was very intense, and despite the fact that Chelia was clearly stronger, it was a draw. Glae had to give Wendy points for determination.

"Alright! Now that that cute battle is over, it's time for the final battle of day three! It's Kyodo Kori of Sabertooth vs Alexei of Raven Tail!"

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please tell me if my battle scenes are long/good enough.**

**And as far as next chapter goes, Gray, Lyon and Ultear are in for a shock :D**

**Read, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**


	13. Ur's Magic

**Alright everyone. Here it is. Sadly, no battle chapter, BUT DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER. It's an important chapter for Kyodo, Lyon, Gray and Ultear.**

**Bye the way, Kyodo's birthday is now October 7, X769**

**Also, I am going to rewrite chapter 2 at some point to make it better.**

**Read, review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

"Alright! Now that that cute battle is over, it's time for the final battle of day three! It's Kyodo Kori of Sabertooth vs. Alexei of Raven Tail! Can Sabertooth make its comeback? Or will it fall to the rising Raven Tail?" Chapati said. I stood up from the bench I was sitting on. I took Ophiuchus' key out of my pocket and handed it to Glae, who took it.

"Keep it safe." I said. Glae nodded.

"You know what to do." Minerva said.

"Yeah, show em how strong we are!" Sting said, slamming his fists together.

"I got it." I said, walking out into the arena.

General POV

After Kyodo left, the group quickly went back to the Sabertooth team area. Sting leaned on the parapets, eager for the battle. Then he heard the crowd.

"What?!"

"Saber's sending out a kid?"

"Are they idiots?"

Sting smirked. This would be interesting.

Rogue on the other hand was worried. Kyodo hardly ever got angry for reasons apart from being called 'Kyodi'. To see him like this…he glanced over at Glae, who looked very stressed. He patted her on the head. Glae turned to look at him.

"It's ok. You know Kyodo's a great fighter." Rogue said, smiling to cheer up the exceed.

Glae nodded sadly and turned back to watch the match.

Jiemma sat in the stands and watched Kyodo walk out into the arena.

"It's over, Raven Tail. You don't stand a chance." Some of the people around him turned to him and whispered.

"Isn't he Saber's master?" One person said.

"Yeah. He seems to have a lot of confidence in that kid." Another replied.

"He won 'Hidden' on the first day as well." The first person said.

"Maybe we should watch." The other replied.

Unbeknown to Jiemma, ten rows behind him, wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses to avoid recognition, was Yukino.

She hadn't been sure whether or not she wanted to watch the rest of the Games or head back to Sabertooth headquarters and pick up her things. But then she had heard Kyodo was going to compete and decided to watch. She had been rather shocked when she saw how angry Kyodo looked. She quickly decided that it must have been because of her excommunication. Although they had been friends for about a year, it still touched her every time Kyodo was nice to her.

_Kyodo…_ She thought.

Over at Fairy Tail, the guild watched as representatives from their two rivals went to battle.

"Raven Tail…" Pantherlily said.

Makarov watched the two, deep in thought "Ivan…"

Over at Fairy Tail A, they were watching the other competitor.

"Sabertooth…" Gray said, clenching his fist.

"Ice Dragon Slayer…" said Natsu quietly.

From the Blue Pegasus stands, an injured Sachi watched with curiosity. What had happened to the nice, friendly boy she had met on the first day?

Deep in the crowd, a hooded figure watched with a grin. _Let's see how dragon's compare to gods, huh…prove to me that you're worthy of calling yourself my son…Kyodo._

In the crowd, a teenager's head snapped up. _This life energy…there's someone watching who is evil…_

Kyodo POV

Alexei and I walked out into the middle of the arena, Alexei's armour sparkling in the sunlight.

Mato walked out. "Ok, the final match of day three! Remember, you have 30 minutes! Let the match begin-kabo!"

I got into a fighting stance. "Let's do thi-" My eyes widened as Alexi punched me without warning, following up with a powerful kick. After that he leapt up, and as he came down, he bought his outstretched hand down in a ferocious punch, knocking me off balance.

Well, at least that's what the crowd saw. In reality, Alexei and I stood in a purple fog.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked. Seriously, I just wanted to fight.

"As you can see, the battle that the crowd is seeing is an illusion." Alexei said.

"Oh, thank you Captain Obvious. But what do you want?" I said sarcastically.

"Lumen Histoire."

"Eh?"

"Lumen Histoire, Fairy Tail's greatest secret. I have information that says you know where it is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why do you want it anyway?"

"To destroy Fairy Tail."

Then Alexei lifted his helmet to reveal…

"Who are you?"

"Ivan Dreyar, Makarov's son."

"You're…Fairy Tail's Master's son? What could you gain from destroying the guild?"

Ivan grinned. "Revenge."

I sighed. "Fine, let's fight."

Ivan grinned. "I don't think so. Because as well as being the master of Raven Tail, I have my elite team."

He waved his hand and Flare, Nalpudding, Obra and Kurohebi appeared. "I give you the elite team of Raven Tail, the anti-Fairy Tail guild!"

General POV

"Oi, oi, what's going on?" Orga said.

Kyodo was getting pulverized. Alexei was pummelling him with a volley of punches and kicks.

"It's only natural, Kyodo isn't very good at hand to hand combat." Sting commented. "That said, he should have activated his magic by now."

Rogue glanced across at the Fairy Tail A area. "Gray…" Would Kyodo use now as a time to reveal his secret? He looked back at the field. Why wasn't Kyodo using his magic?

Kyodo POV

"Anti-Fairy Tail guild?"

Ivan grinned. "I created this guild to destroy Fairy Tail. Its members are made up of mages who are masters at the types of magic Fairy Tail mages are weak again."

"I'm not a Fairy Tail Mage."

Nalpudding stepped forward. "True, but your magic shares remarkable similarities with them, like Gray Fullbuster. I studied Ice-Make and know all of its weaknesses. You use the same style of Make Magic as Gray and Lyon Vastia. Unless you have a style of Ice-Make I don't know about, you can't win.

Well, this su-

Hang on, I did have one. Scratch that, I had two.

"Just because you're magic is strong against mine doesn't mean you can beat me."

"True, but can you really take on all five of us?"

I paused. "Make peace with your father." At this, Ivan's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What?"

"I said, make peace with your father."

"Why would I do something like that?"

I was angry now. "You…you actually have a parent…and your just throwing them off to the side?"

"I will have my revenge! Now, tell me where Lumen Histoire is, and I'll let you win." At that, the fake me shot a bolt of ice which hit Alexei.

"Don't, and I'll make sure your injuries aren't just illusions."

I stared Alexei down. "Bring it."

Ivan looked angry. "Obra, do it! Erase his magic!"

Obra lifted his arms in the air. I didn't have time to use Ice-Make, so I sprinted forward and landed a kick on his face, startling him. Then I hit him with Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist.

"Ice Dragons…Roar!" I concentrated my breath attack so it was far denser. It came out like Sting's roar and hit Obra in the face. He fell to the floor, unconscious. I spun around.

"Who's next?!" Just then I heard a noise above me. Nalpudding, Flare and Kurohebi were in the air above me.

"Sandstorm!" Kurohebi said.

"Scarlet Hair!" Flare said. The two attacks combined, and pushed Nalpudding down towards me with incredible speed.

"Needle Blast!" The attack hit me and slammed me into the ground, generating a massive crater, while in the illusion, Alexei did the same thing. The pain from the blow was enormous.

"Aah, aah." I said. Then I heard Ivan walk over. He stood over me, and replaced his helmet. Then he grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up, while Alexei did the same thing in the illusion. Ivan then cancelled the illusion.

"You see! Not even the mighty Sabertooth can stand up to Raven Tail!"

General POV

There were tears in Glae's eyes. "No…"

Mavis frowned. _Come on. Show me the power of feelings._

Makarov clenched his fists. _Ivan…you had to defeat the one kind soul in Sabertooth…_

Kyodo POV

Ivan tossed me to the ground. He held his arms up in the air, and people were clapping.

_No. I can't give up here. If I want to fight Natsu…_

"Kyodo!" I turned my head to see Makarov putting his right hand up in the air. For a second I thought he was giving me the finger, but the I realized he was pointing his pointer finger up. I had no idea what it meant, but…it looked like it was something special. I gave a subtle nod. I turned to the Sabertooth stands where Glae, Frosch and Lector were yelling. "Please get up Kyodo! We believe in you!"

Anger. I realized that it had ruled me for the last day. I couldn't win this way.

_I'm not going to lose…everyone's standing behind me…_

Images flashed through my mind. Sting's loss, Yukino's loss, her excommunication, the look of disappointment on Orga's face when he barely earned any points…

_Sting...Orga…Yukino…_

"Guild." I said.

Ivan turned around. "Eh?"

"What is a guild?" I said, drawing my fists closer. "According to the Magic Council, a guild is where mages can gather to share information and find work. But," I put my fist down, and started getting ready to stand up.

"I've learnt something over the past few days. A guild is so, so much more than that. It's where you make friends; it's where you find people that give you the reason to live. The reason to stand up and fight."

_What the hell are you do-_Jiemma started.

_Head. Get out of._ I replied.

Ivan laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of. Guilds are only places where you get strength. Isn't that what your guild is all about?"

I sighed, leaning on my elbow so I was on my knees. "For my guild, that's true. We don't acknowledge the strength friendship can give. We don't have the bonds other guilds do."

I smiled as I thought of Lyon comforting Toby over his sock, Quatro Puppy's cheering, Natsu helping Lucy up after her loss. "That's were someone's real strength lies. In their bonds."

Ivan tch'd. "Don't speak such-"

"Even Raven Tail has it. You're all united together to destroy Fairy Tail. Even though that's not something to be proud of, you refuse to give up until they fall." I lifted on leg so now I was only kneeling on one leg. Both my hands were on the ground, ready to push off.

Ivan growled. "Judging by your logic, that would make Sabertooth the weakest guild."

I smiled. "Maybe so. Or maybe we just need to see how powerful friendship really is." With that, I stood up.

"I've got my comrades behind me, giving me strength. I'm not going to lose." I felt much more confident and cheerful after my little speech.

I was not going to lose.

Normal POV

People were wiping tears from their faces. "S-so beautiful!"

Others started cheering. "Go get em, Sabertooth!"

Kyodo POV

"You hear that? That's proof my words are truth."

Ivan laughed. "It doesn't matter how much strength you have, you'll never defeat Raven Tail. I'll make an example of you. Look, you can barely stand!"

True, I was sore. But…I could block the pain. Although there was only one way. Fight.

I smirked. "I can beat you in one move."

Ivan laughed. "Really? Go on, I won't stop you."

I smirked. Then I ran forward and jumped, grabbing Alexei's helmet and tearing it off. I rolled away, throwing the helmet to the side.

General POV

The crowd gasped. "Isn't that…Ivan Dreyar?"

"Yeah…but he's a guild master!"

"That's cheating!"

"Hey, are those the other members of Raven Tail?"

Makarov's eyes were wide. "Ivan!"

Kyodo POV

As rage overtook Ivan, his Illusion Magic failed and the other members of his team appeared.

"Master!" Flare said.

"Damn, they can see us!" Nalpudding said.

Ivan growled "You…Kyodo Kori…you little-"

"Are you doing this to impress your father?" I asked.

"Why you little…" He said, fury in his eyes.

"It's ok." Ivan faltered. "When I found out who my mother was, I wanted to become really strong and be just like her. But," I paused. "I realized that's not what being a Mage is about. It's about finding your own path, the one you decide on. It shouldn't be influenced by others."

"I have Wizard Saint blood in me! I can't be beaten!" Ivan said.

"Join the club." I replied, magic power surrounding me.

General POV

Gray's eyes widened. He turned away from Juvia, who was pestering him.

"This magic power…I've felt it before…" Gray said

"Gray, what is it?" Erza asked.

"His magic…feels exactly the same as Ur's…" Gray replied.

"Gray-sama, who is Ur?" Juvia asked.

"Ur taught Lyon and I Ice-Make. They say she could have been a Wizard Saint. But why would her magic feel the same as Kyodo's?"

Something in Erza's mind clicked. Kyodo on the second day, in a rage over the comment on his mother… Wizard Saint blood…being like his mother…Ice Magic…

"No way…" Erza said.

"Woah…" Lyon said.

"Lyon, what is it?" Cheria asked.

"His magic feels the same as Ur's…"

Jura's eyes widened. _No. Way. That's impossible…Kyodo, you were killed by a drago-_

_Ah._

Kyodo POV

"Wizard Saint blood eh? Who is your mother?" Ivan asked. My smile got bigger.

"Why don't I just show you?" I replied, getting into my Ice-Make stance.

"Eh?" Ivan said.

"Sometimes magic…is passed down through the family…from parent to child…and given the nature of my magic…and the type of magic my mother used…and how strong she was…it isn't a surprise."

General POV

Jura grinned. "So, she didn't completely leave us, did she? This should be interesting."

Ooba looked at him, confused. "Who is she?"

Lyon frowned. "Jura, do you know of any female Ice Mages who are Wizard Saints?"

Jura grinned. "In the last thirty years, there has never been a female Ice Mage who was officially a Wizard Saint. But there was one…who could have been…"

Lyon frowned. "Who?"

Jura grinned. "You knew her."

Lyon frowned even more. "What do you-"

His eyes widened in realization. "Wait…you mean…"

Jura grinned even more. "Yes."

Kyodo POV

I closed my eyes and concentrated. It was time. "Ice-Make…" I opened my eyes.

"ROSE GARDEN!" I roared.

General POV

Gray's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "No…way…"

Erza smiled, recounting what Gray has said about Ultear. "So I was right."

Jellal's eyes widened. _That magic…but that would mean…_

Meredy and Ultear's eyes were huge. "WHAT?!"

Kyodo's POV

Towers of ice roses shot out of the ground, surrounding and crushing Ivan's group. The ice shattered and the four of them fell. Ivan landed on his feet, his armour battered. He scowled. "Get him!" He shouted. His mages took the cue and jumped from ice block to ice block towards me.

"Scarlet Hair!" Flare shouted, flaming hair flying towards me

"Ice Make: Rosen Krone!" I shouted. Vines of pink (yes, pink) ice shot out, dotted with roses, sending Flare backwards.

"Sandstorm!" Kurohebi shouted.

"Ice-Make: Dahlias!" Giant ice dahlias flowers appeared and blocked the attack. Ivan and Nalpudding ran towards me. I put my hands into an Ice-Make stance and slammed them into the ground.

"Ice-Make: Bloom!" Ice flowers burst from the ground and send Ivan and Nalpudding into the air. Nalpudding recovered faster.

"Needle Blast!" He said, jumping towards me.

"Ice-Make: Rose Whip!" A vine of ice, dotted with ice roses, shot out of my hands and entangled Nalpudding. Then I threw him with the whip into Kurohebi, and they both were sent sprawling.

Flare got up. "Scarlet Hair!" Her hair rocketed towards me again.

"Ice-Make: Rosen Lancer!" The attack, just like Freeze Lancer (except pink and dotted with roses of ice) neutralized Flare's hair. She was thrown backwards and crashed into Nalpudding and Kurohebi.

General POV

Ivan was in shock. _That magic…that fierce look of determination…there's no doubt about it…he's the son of…Ur Milkovich!_

Kyodo POV

Kurohebi, Flare and Nalpudding staggered to their feet. With Obra out of the picture, this would be fun. I took my jacket off and tied it around my waist. I knew by now my irises would have turned purple, a side effect of using my mother's magic.

_Ultear, you better be watching._

I grinned and ran towards Kurohebi, Nalpudding and Flare. "Here I go!"

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Read, review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**


	14. Roaring Ice Dragon

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry it took so long to write this! **

**This chapter was realllllllllllllly hard to write. Sorry, I'm just more of a dialogue guy.**

**On another note, has anyone read chapter 333? If Hiro does what I think he is going to do…I'll…I'll…**

**Glae: Make pancakes?**

**Kopaka777: Wha-no! That has nothing to do with this!**

**Frosch: Fro thinks so too!**

**Kopaka777: Are all of the Exceeds here?**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Kopaka777: Oh great.**

**Lector: Sting-kun's the strongest!**

**Pantherlily: Not as strong as Gajeel!**

**Charla: Honestly…**

**Kopaka777: Bye the way, Kyodo's eyes are pink when they use Ur's magic now.**

General POV

Orga grinned. "Here he comes…"

Sting raised an eyebrow. "You don't think he'll actually show his full power, do you?"

Minerva smirked. "I think he will. I think we're about to see Kyodo of the Frozen Winds…"

Over in the stands, a couple of people turned their heads. "Did they just say…"

"Kyodo of the Frozen Winds?"

"That guy who defeated 100 soldiers by himself?"

"He's just a legend! He doesn't exist!"

Kyodo POV

I rushed forward, frost swirling around my fists. I ran up to Nalpudding. "Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!" I shouted, slamming my fist into his huge jaw, sending him flying back.

"Hair Shower-Fist!" I span to see a fist of red hair rapidly approaching me.

"Ice-Make: Fist!" I shouted. A fist of ice formed and flew towards Flare's hair, neutralizing it.

"Sand Bomb!" I looked up to see Kurohebi throw a ball of dark sand at me.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" I made rapid hand movements **(A/N: 1)** and a shield of ice appeared to stop the attack. For some reason, I've always done my shields in that fashion, with hand movements. I don't need to, but…it just flowed well for me. It must've been how Ur did it.

The three Raven Tail mages regrouped and charged. "Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" Ice spikes ran along the floor towards Raven. Flare and Nalpudding dodged, but Kurohebi took it head on.

I slammed my hands to the ground. "Ice-Make: Floor!" The floor became covered in a sheet of ice, causing Nalpudding to slip as he ran towards me. I ran forwards, being fine with fighting on ice, and slammed my palm into Nalpudding's chin, frost swirling around it.

"Gargh!" he said.

"Nalpudding!" Flare said. I ran forward, carrying Nalpudding. I slammed him into Flare, then I generated magic in the shape of wings on my arms, running past them and damaging them with it, sending them flying.

"Wingbeat of Ice Dragon!" I yelled as they flew into the air.

Kurohebi ran up to me. "Raven Blast!" I heard behind me. I ducked, and the blast of shadows hit Kurohebi in the chest, sending him flying. I turned to see Ivan behind me, his raised right hand trailing darkness.

"It doesn't matter if we've been exposed, we will destroy you!" He shouted.

I smirked. "You asked for it." I put my arms into the same stance I used for Ice Cannon.

"Ice-Make: Kingpin Pillar!" Ivan glanced at the ground, where blue light shone through rapidly forming cracks. Then a pillar of ice shot out of the ground, sending Ivan into the air. I span around just in time to see Nalpudding running towards me again.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" A hammer of ice flew towards my opponent.

"Needle Blast!" Nalpudding smashed through my ice.

"Eh?!" he hit me where he had earlier, sending me flying back. I got up, pain coursing through my torso.

"You're probably wondering what just happened." He said, grinning. "It's quite simple. My magic is strong enough to break through your ice. Since you use Static Ice Make, you can't move it around, so I can neutralize it."

I smirked. "Is that so? Ice-Make: Eagle!" Eagles of ice shot towards Nalpudding.

He smirked and jumped forward, spikes covering him. "Weren't you listening?" He smashed through the first wave, but then to his shock, the second wave went around him, hitting him in the back.

"What-"

"Static Ice-Make is based on creating objects, which can't move. Dynamic Ice-Make is based on living things, which can move. For example…"

I knelt on the ground. "Ice-Make: Snow Millipede!" A massive ice millipede burst out of the ground and smashed into Nalpudding, sending him flying into the arena wall.

"Scarlet Hair!" I felt flaming hair wrap around me.

"You're too slow!" Flare said.

I realized my hands were still free. "Cold Sphere!" A black ball formed in between my hands, sucking the fire out of Flare's hair. She was so surprised she let go of me. I ducked away and turned off Cold Sphere.

"This spell absorbs the heat of anything, including fire."

I ran forward, a massive sword forming in my hands. "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" I slashed Flare, who shrieked. Frost trailed behind the sword, damaging Flare further.

Kurohebi was next. "Sand Slash!" he said. I dodged.

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" A cannon formed in my hands and I fired it at Kurohebi, sending him backwards.

The Raven Tail mages regrouped. "Charge him at the same time." Flare whispered.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, I can here you." I said. "But if you want to fight me 3 on 1…I can even the numbers up."

I grinned as I got into my Ice-Make stance. "Ice-Make: Snow Mantis!" To my right, an ice pray mantis appeared.

"Ice-Make: Snow Scorpion!" To my left, a scorpion of ice appeared.

"Ice-Make: Snow Millipede!" Above me, an ice millipede appeared.

General POV

"Fascinating…rather than animals, he creates insects…" Lyon muttered.

Jura smirked as he remembered what Ur had told him once. _Maker Magic is magic that's free. For each and every person, it takes a different form. Find your own form…if you do, you can be as strong as anything…_

Mavis watched with interest. "Truly remarkable…to be able to use so many different styles of Ice-Make…and at such a young age, too…"

Makarov turned towards the ghost with a grin. "First Master, there's one thing you should know. Never doubt the power of Dragon Slayers. I've seen many learn that the hard way."

Natsu watched the battle, grinning. "Wow, that kid's pretty amazing. What do you think, Gray?" He turned towards his friend, who was watching the battle with his arms crossed.

_Kyodo Kori…_

Kyodo POV

"Charge!" I yelled. My three spells rushed forward. The pray mantis ran towards Flare, who dodged its first swipe but took the second blow to her stomach full force. The scorpion went for Nalpudding, who dodged the claw attack and leapt up, spikes covering him, and was going for the head when the tail crashed into him. Kurohebi dodged the head of the millipede, but got struck by the tail. All three Raven Tail mages were thrown backwards.

I felt slightly dizzy from the attack. There's a reason for that. While Dynamic Ice-Make is quicker to cast, it takes more concentration since you have to actually move the ice with your mind. I used my Static Ice-Make more often than Dynamic, so using the tri-attack was mentally draining.

Then from behind me, I heard a sharp intake of breath. I span around to face Ivan. "Ice-Make: Kingpin Pillar!"

"Not again!" he shouted as he was thrown into the air.

Then I heard Kurohebi running towards me. "Ice-Make: Grappling Hook!" The two hooks wrapped around the two Kingpin Pillars, hoisting me into the air in time to dodge Kurohebi's attack. Then I jumped down to face Kurohebi.

He held out his hand. "Mimic Magic: Ice-Make: Snow Scorpion!" A scorpion of ice shot out at me, but I jumped over it.

"Ice-Make: Prison!" A massive cage entrapped the scorpion.

Kurohebi laughed. "I'll make short work of your Moulding Magic." He used one hand to control the scorpion, which couldn't break free.

"Eh?"

I jumped down. "Ice-Make 101: One-handed make magic is incomplete and has poor balance. Two-handed however…" I put my hands together and placed them on the ground.

"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" A serpentine ice dragon burst out of the ground, grabbing Kurohebi in its mouth. Then it dragged its head along the ground, with Kurohebi in it, damaging him severely. Then it banged its head into the arena wall, creating an explosion.

"That's for Toby's sock!"

"Hair Shower-Fury Fists!" I span around but got hit by a dozen flaming fist of hair.

I flew backwards but regained my footing. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" a blast of icy wind shot out and destroyed the hair. I held out my hand.

"Ice Dragon's Frost Bolt!" Several diamond shaped bolts of energy shot out and struck Flare **(A/N: 2)**, who shrieked.

"Ice-Make: Wings!" I took to the air.

Then frost gathered in each hand before I put them together. Then a ball of blue-white energy formed.

"Ice Dragon's Frost Bolt!" I shouted, throwing the ball of energy. Flare shrieked as it her, exploding.

"That's for Lucy!"

I landed on the ground, my wings disintegrating.

"Needle Rain!" Nalpudding shouted from the other side of the arena. His skin became covered in spikes. Then the spikes were ejected out of his skin towards me.

"Ice-Make: Bow!" A bow of ice formed in my hands.

"Ice-Make: Arrows!" Dozens of ice arrows shot out of the bow, which destroyed the spikes but shattered harmlessly against Nalpudding's tough skin.

"You'll have to better than that!" he shouted. He was a hundred metres away, but I had a way around that.

I smirked. "You asked for it. Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" A single arrow formed in my bow. I pulled the string back, charging the attack. Then I let the arrow fly. It hit Nalpudding with huge force, exploding on impact and damaging him.

"That's for Gray!" I shouted.

"Raven…" I span around.

"Bombardment!"

General POV

A massive amount of shadow magic engulfed Kyodo.

"NO!" Glae said.

Rogue clenched his fist. _Please, Kyodo…_

Ivan cackled. "Do you want to know why I learnt Dark Magic? It was so I could counter my fathers Light Magic!"

A tear fell down Makarov's face. "Ivan…"

"My power is complete! This is the power I will use to crush my father and Fairy Tail!"

"Is that so?" suddenly, Ivan's outstretched palm had a fist in it. He felt his fingers getting cold.

"Then I'll use my power…" There was a massive burst of Ice Magic and Kyodo was there, his magic overwhelming Ivan's.

"To fight for my friend that was laughed at."

In the crowd, a tear slid down Yukino's face. _Kyodo…_

Kyodo pushed forward, sending Ivan flying.

"Yaah!" Ivan shouted.

Then Kurohebi appeared.

"Kid, watch out!" Macao said.

"Dodge it!" Wakaba said.

"Sandstorm!" A burst of stand flew towards Kyodo.

Kyodo breathed in, frost swirling at the edges of his mouth. "Ice Dragon's Roar!"

The breath attack neutralized Sandstorm and flew towards Kurohebi.

"You'll have to be faster than that." He smirked, dodging the attack.

_Speed, eh? In that case…_

"Ice-Make" He began.

Kurohebi chuckled. "Do you reall-"

"Unlimited."

"Eh?"

"Wrath of the Frost Emperor!" A giant made of ice sprang out with incredible speed and smashed Kurohebi in the chest, sending him sprawling.

"Ice-Make…Unlimited?" Lyon asked

Jura face palmed. _Good lord…those spells are ridiculously annoying._

He removed his hand. _But…he's Ur's son alright. I've only ever seen her do that…_

"Needle Blast!" Nalpudding said, rushing Kyodo.

Kyodo ducked. "I've had enough of you! Diamond Fist of the Ice Dragon!" he smashed his hand into Nalpudding's jaw **(in the same way Natsu did to Dobengal)**.

"Reminds me of that fire freak…" Orga smirked.

Sting smirked. "Yeah. When it comes to fighting with only his fists, he's useless, but when it comes to magic power…as much as I hate to admit it…he's stronger than me or Rogue…"

"The three Chaos Gods of Sabertooth…Kyodo of the Frozen Winds…Minerva the Strategist…Orga of the Black Lightning…our top three…" Rogue muttered.

"He's still not as strong as you, Sting-kun!" Lector said.

"No Lector, I'd have to say…as much as I don't want to…that Kyodo is the strongest Dragon Slayer." Sting said.

Glae was bouncing up and down with excitement. _Win Kyodo win!_

Kyodo POV

Nalpudding ran at me. "You…" He swung his spikey fist at me, which I retaliated with by charging up a massive Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist. The two attacks collided and Nalpudding was sent back.

"Gaaahhh!" He said.

"Scarlet Hair!" Flare said.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" **(A/N: 3)** A hammer of ice was formed, crashing into Flare's hair and neutralizing it.

"Ice-Make: Saucer!" A spinning disk of ice formed and slammed into Flare, sending her backwards.

I grinned. "Come on."

Nalpudding, Flare and Kurohebi ran at me, roaring. I dodged their attacks and retaliated with my own, ducking and weaving, spinning and shooting magic.

"Gaah!" shouted Nalpudding as I shot a beam of ice at him.

"Yaah!" yelled Flare as I hit her with a hammer of ice.

"Grah!"screeched Kurohebi as he was smashed by an ice eagle.

General POV

"What the hell?"

"How is a kid annihilating Raven Tail?!"

"He's a monster!"

"T-this is astonishing! Sabertooth's Kyodo Kori is utterly decimating Raven Tail!" Chapati said.

"This is beyond cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"I guess that is to be expected of Ur's son." Yajima commented, smiling.

A hooded figure smirked. _Your talk of friendship is utter nonsense…but I'll have to admit you have great power. It's a shame you didn't follow in my footsteps…_

A teenager walked through the crowd silently and unnoticed. _The source of this evil life energy…it's close…_

Lahar and Doranbolt were watching. "Wow…I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He is Ur's son, after all…" Doranbolt said.

Lahar turned to him. "Do you think'd he know where his sister is?"

Doranbolt shook his head. "I doubt it. Using Ur's magic was clearly meant to show who his mother was, mostly like to Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, given that they are her students…and he didn't look fazed when he said we were looking for her…and even if he did, I doubt he would tell us…"

Lahar nodded and turned away. _Even so, his face…I've seen it somewhere before…_

Kyodo POV

Kurohebi, Nalpudding and Flare flew backwards. They were all exhausted, battered and bruised. And I admired them for fighting this hard.

They all stood up, Kurohebi on the right, Flare on the left, and Nalpudding in the middle (from my view).

Then Kurohebi reached back with his hand, sand swirling around it. "Flare!" he shouted.

Flare's hand also reached back, with flaming hair surrounding it. "Nalpudding!"

"Kehehe!" he shouted. Spikes covered him and stared flying out, hovering in mid-air.

_Far out…what no-_

Uh oh. This was a combination spell, just like Yukino and I's Celestial Dragon Roar attack.

_But_…I closed my eyes.

General POV

"He's not trying to dodge it?!" Pantherlily said.

"Oi kid, watch out!" Macao shouted.

The Fairy Tail members watched as the three attacks of Kyodo's enemies formed into one.

"Triple Unison Explosion!" A mixture of sand, flaming hair and needles shot towards Kyodo.

_There are walls that can't be broken through power alone…_Mavis thought

Kyodo smiled at the memory of what Aisuma had once told him.

_Trust in your own power…and you can do anything…_

_But if there is a power that can break through those walls, it's…the power of feelings!_ Mavis smiled.

Kyodo POV

I heard the attack rocket towards me. I smiled. "Thank you, Aisuma."

Then I opened my eyes and charged up my magic power. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Sapphire Lotus: Freezing Glacial Blade!" I swished my hands through the air, my magic forming into a powerful ice vortex that collided with the combination attack and ripped through it, hitting the trio of Raven Tail mages and generating an explosion.

General POV

The crowd covered their eyes as sand was thrown into the air. They had seen the two powerful moves collide but hadn't seen what had happened afterwards.

The hooded figure stood up with a smirk. _This is a waste of time. Dragon Slayer Magic…fascinating._

What the man didn't know as he walked out of the arena was that a teenager followed him in the shadows. _This life energy…he's up to no good…_

"Come on." Rogue whispered.

Glae's eyes were completely fixated on the match. A bomb could have gone off and she wouldn't have budged.

Natsu's eyes were wide. _Crimson Lotus…and now Sapphire Lotus…_

Gray was silent.

Sachi watched, time going in slow motion. Did Kyodo make it?

Jiemma was silent, but his eyes were fixed on the battlefield.

Yukino clutched her keys.

Slowly, the smoke cleared. Kurohebi, Nalpudding and Flare faced Kyodo.

The three Raven Tail mages were semi-covered in ice.

Then they fell.

_Kyodo Kori…your power is…_Flare thought before she fell unconscious.

_Just who…is this guy...? _Nalpudding thought as he hit the ground.

_This kid…is…_Kurohebi never finished his thought as he hit the ground.

"I-I don't believe this! Kyodo Kori has decimated three mages in one blow! This is the power of the Dragon Slayer Secret Arts that we saw with Wendy and Gajeel! This is the power of the Ice Dragon, Kyodo Kori!" Chapati said.

"Coooooooooooooooooool! Ice Magic is so cool!"

Lyon and Kyodo simultaneously face palmed at that.

Kyodo POV

I smirked. _Ice Dragon…I like the sound of that…_

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Yeah!"

"Sabertooth!"

Suddenly, I heard someone running at me. I moved to the side as Ivan ran past me.

He grinned. "Just because you've managed to defeat my elite team, it doesn't me you have the power to defeat me."

I grinned. "You're on."

Then we ran towards each other, magic swirling around our hands.

**And that's enough for one chapter. Rest will be uploaded quicker (I hope). Geez, these take sooooooo long to write. I really, really hope you guys did like this.**

**Don't forget to read the author's notes! They are important!**

**Read, review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**Author's Note 1: The hand movements Kyodo makes are the exact same ones Ur does for her Ice-Make: Shield. And no, this is not a coincidence. **

**Author's Note 2: Ice Dragon's Frost Bolt has three forms.**

**Dozens of small blue bolts of energy (easiest form to use but weakest).**

**Several bolts of outlines of diamond shapes (like this ) of energy (harder to use but stronger).**

**A ball of frost energy (strongest but most difficult).**

**Author's Note 3: This is one of Kyodo's favourite moves as it is the first Ice-Make spell Aisuma taught him.**


	15. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey Guys! I'm back! The next chapter will be up SOON. It's in the final stages.**

**But I have a couple of notices (PLEASE READ).**

**I done a bunch of small changes to the story, in chapter 8, chapter 13, chapter 1, and am going to completely redo chapter 3.**

**The changes are:**

**Chapter 1: It was a dragon who hurt Aisuma.**

**Chapter 4: Ur took care of Kyodo for one year before he 'died' on his first birthday, when he was getting a check up at the hospital.**

**Chapter 8: Kagura says Yukino's life belongs to her-which will be slightly relevant in a later chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Kyodo didn't overpower Sting in their first meeting. In fact, I'm changing Kyodo's entry to Sabertooth completely and am going to put it in chapter 19 or 20.**

**And the big one: Kyodo now has standard Dragon Slayer motion sickness.**

**Thank you to ILAUGHATYOUALL for all her reviews! This was a prize for being the 1000****th**** reviewer to Fairy Tail Facebook, but regardless, she deserves a mention.**

**Over the last few weeks, I've gotten quite a few new favorites and follows to my story and my actual profile. If you've followed me, then thanks, but I actually can't find a list of you guys. Since I can't remember the names of all my new followers and favourites, I'm going to thank you all!**

**Thank you to: **

**Erielle Assassin**

**Forest Dragon Slayer**

**ILAUGHATYOUALL**

**Iluminofury**

**InfiniteHellblade**

**Jia-Chan**

**Madeline-chan09**

**Saphire Castor**

**ShadowDrago6**

**SkyLion27**

**shadowdragonspirit**

**sereneskydragonslayer**

**Keeperofhounds**

**ExorcistWhite**

**eline123**

**Wow, that's a lot of people, which makes me really really happy!**

**If you haven't already, look up 'Fairy Tail anime' under 'news' in google. I want it to be July 11****th**** now!**

**Thank you for your patience, I PROMISE chapter 15 (well, technically 16) will be up soon.**


	16. Kyodo of the Frozen Winds

**Kopaka777: I have returned!**

**Natsu: It's about time.**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Kopaka777: Hi guys, Kopaka777 here. Sorry for the lateness, but exams are HARD.**

**Kyodo: I hate you.**

**Natsu: Why should you?**

**Kyodo: He gave me normal motion sickness.**

**Kopaka777: Yeah. In case you guys didn't read the last chapter, Kyodo now has normal motion sickness.**

**Kyodo POV**

Ivan and I charged towards one another.

"Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!"

"Raven Fist!" Shadows encircled Ivan's hand. The two attacks met, with my magic being stronger but Ivan having greater physical strength. We both pushed against each other but nothing happened. I leapt backwards and placed my fist into my left hand.

"Ice-Make: Rosen Corona!" Ice roses shot out of the ground, sending Ivan flying.

He twisted in mid-air. "Shikigami Torrent!"

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" The two attacks collided and exploded.

Ivan formed a ball of shadow in between his hands. "Persistent brat! I'll show you the power of Raven Tail! Raven Blast!" A burst of shadow hit me in the chest and I was sent flying.

"Gaah!" I rolled in the dirt.

I shakily stood up.

Ivan growled. "You can't win!" He shot blast after blast of energy at me. I gritted my teeth as the blows rained down. When it was over, I stood up.

"Why do you insist on standing up?! You are nothing to me! Nothing!"

"I have to...win…I can't lose…"

Ivan's eyes widened. "I have to win…for my friends…"

Ivan gritted his teeth. "Shikigami Torrent!" I cried out in pain as the shikigami's struck me and sent me sprawling to the ground.

"Uh oh! It appears Kyodo is suffering from exhaustion! Can Sabertooth win?"

I panted, tired. I had to…I needed to…

"What the hell are you doing, Kyodo?" I span around to find the source of the voice, which was none other than…

Rogue Cheney.

"And you call yourself a Dragon Slayer? You're stronger than this! Get your act together!"

I stared at Rogue for a few seconds. Then I smiled. _Thanks, Rogue._ I wasn't how friends normally cheer on each other, but hey, I was never normal. Since the moment I was born, I was special.

I shakily stood up and got into my Ice-Make stance.

Ivan looked angry. "Just stay down you brat!" he lunged at me.

_Here goes._ I thought. I concentrated. "Ice-Make: Gungir!" I thrust my hands out, which shone with blue light, and a massive spear of ice burst out of the ground, entrapping Ivan and sending him up into the air. I looked up to see him groaning. He sent a shockwave of dark magic out to shatter the part of the spear he was trapped in, and then stood up on the platform of ice he was on.

Then he grinned. "Perfect. This will be just perfect."

He jumped up into the air, and was caught by swirling shikigami's. He crossed his arms as more and more shikigami's swirled through the air, until even I couldn't see anything. But then, slowly, the shikigami started gathering into a large humanoid shape. It grew and grew until it was at least fifty metres tall, probably more. Then more precise details began to form. A pair or horns, a short mane of hair, a huge jawline. Finally, it finished.

And then I realized what he had done.

**General POV**

Gray froze as he recognized the figure. Sure, it was white, and it was made out of shikigami, but there was no mistaking that creature.

Lyon also froze. He remembered that creature. From looking at it constantly for three years on Galuna Island.

**Kyodo POV**

"I give you the monster your mother couldn't beat! I give the demon of destruction…

DELIORA!"

I looked up at the massive shikigami Deliora and clenched my fist. I knew Deliora was long dead (courtesy of Ur) but still…seeing that thing…it took my mother away from me.

But…

**General POV**

"Oh-oh my! It appears that Ivan Dreyar has created a replicate of the demon of destruction, Deliora!" Chapati commented.

"That is not cool!" Jason said.

_This is obviously a psychological tactic…trying to weaken Kyodo by showing the creature that made him lose his mother… _Yajima said.

"Hahaha! What are you going to do, boy? Even your mother couldn't defeat Deliora!"

Kyodo knelt down on and looked at the ground.

The hooded figure raised an eyebrow at Kyodo.

Yukino had a hand over her mouth.

Rogue gripped his sword ferociously.

Time stood still for Glae.

Minerva watched the scene with her arms crossed.

Silence hung over the stadium like a fog.

Ivan laughed. "See, you can't do anyth-"

Then a tower of ice roses burst out of the ground. Then another. Then another. Then they swarmed around Deliora and crashed into it.

"Ice-Make: Rose Garden." Kyodo said quietly. Then he stood up with a grin on his face.

"Here I come!"

**Kyodo POV**

I charged towards Deliora.

"You little punk!" Ivan shouted. Deliora raised a fist and threw a punch, but I dodged. Then I created two wings of ice and took off into the sky, gaining altitude rapidly. I landed on one of Deliora's arms. Time for an experiment.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" I slashed Deliora's arm. Unsurprisingly, it did little damage. But I took a look and realized that Ivan had concentrated his shikigami on the outside of Deliora, not the inside. If I could get in there…

I leaned close to the scratch I had made. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" The roar created an explosion inside Deliora's arm. I jumped back a little as cracks appeared in the arm. Now I had a strategy.

I ran over to the hole I had made. "Ice Make: Snow Millipede!" I sent the millipede inside Deliora to ravage it. Deliora jerked at the ice millipede coursed through it.

"Enough!" Ivan shouted. The hole in front of me was filled in by shikigami, and a hole appeared in Deliora's left shoulder (I was on his right arm). Deliora reached in and pulled out the millipede, breaking it in half.

"Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!" Lances of ice shot towards Ivan, who ducked and made Deliora shake, in an attempt to throw me off.

"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" A serpentine dragon of ice materialized and wound its way around Deliora's stomach, squeezing it tightly.

"You damn brat!" Ivan roared. Deliora's hands gripped the dragon and tore it to pieces.

I jumped of as I lost my balance. "Ice-Make: Wings!" I flew around to that I was in front of Deliora's stomach.

"Here I go!" I sucked in air deeply.

**General POV**

"A breath attack?" Lucy said.

"No, this is different…" Natsu said.

Ultear watched the battle unfold. _Come on Kyodo…_

_Brother…_

**Kyodo POV**

I breathed in, but didn't stop when I had enough power for a standard breath attack. The magic power built up and flowed down my arms, coated them in magic.

_Dragon Slayers Secret Art! Ice Dragon's Chaos Roar!_ I let out a massive breath attack, which tore a huge hole in Deliora's stomach. I moved my head downwards, making use of the entire attack until I had to stop, because unlike other attacks, breath attacks have a limited time frame to be used, because eventually you need to breathe in. I panted as I hovered in mid-air.

"You…" Ivan growled. I had REALLY pissed him off now. I flew up and landed on Deliora's head, where Ivan was.

I ran forward, frost swirling around my fist. "Do you know what they call me in Isvan?" I said as I threw a punch.

Ivan dodged. "Why should I care?" He launched a kick, which hit me and sent me backwards.

I smiled. "I've been called a lot of things, like Snowflake, Icicle, Ice Brain, but there, I'm known as The Saviour of Isvan."

Ivan froze. "Wait…you're…"

I nodded and ran forward. "I'm Kyodo…of the Frozen Winds."

Ok, long story short, about 18 months ago, I started taking a lot of jobs in Isvan, as there were a lot of dark mages and assorted villains there. I did a really good job too, so much so that the people there started calling me 'Kyodo of the Frozen Winds', because of how I fought with ice. I wanted a normal life, so I kept my real identity secret. But the name 'Kyodo of the Frozen Winds' strikes fear into villains everywhere, even if most people believe I'm just a legend.

**General POV**

"W-what?"

"N-no way!"

"H-he can't be!"

"He's just a kid!"

"Yeah, but he demolished most of Team Raven Tail!"

"H-he's a monster!"

"W-well this is an unexpected development! It appears we have the legendary Kyodo of the Frozen Winds here!" Chapati said, stunned.

"And to think that he was in Sabertooth…" Yajima commented.

"COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!" Jason said.

Lahar and Doranbolt were in shock.

"S-so this is…him?" Doranbolt stuttered.

Lahar nodded, in shock himself. "So we've finally found him…"

Doranbolt shook his head. "Unbelievable. That kid deserves a statue for all the lives he's helped, all the evil he's destroyed…"

Lahar smiled. "Yes. I agree."

_But there is something about him…_

Glae was shocked that Kyodo had chosen to reveal his secret identity, but it probably would've happened anyway. There were a couple of rumours going around that Kyodo of the Frozen Winds was in Sabertooth…eventually people would have put two and two together.

Minerva smirked. _This is what makes him so different to Orga and I. He will risk injury in order to save as many as he can…to destroy as much evil as he can…although my strength is at least twice his…his courage is far greater…_

_But that was how he surpassed Sting and Rogue in terms of magic power….not because of his mother…but because of his courage…_

Ivan was in a state of shock as Kyodo ran towards him, fists encased in frost.

And that's when he recognized where he had seen Kyodo's face before.

_No…it can't be…_

And at that moment, Jura saw it too. _Oh my god…he has the same face as his father…_

Lahar and Doranbolt's eyes widened. "N-no way!" Doranbolt whispered.

Lahar was in shock. "Unbelievable…to think someone with such an honest and pure heart…

Would be** that man's **son**…"**

**Kyodo POV **

I smashed my fist into Ivan's face, causing him to fall off of Deliora's head. Ivan was motionless for a second but then he jerked his hand, and Deliora's tail caught him and launched him back towards me. He smashed me in the gut sending me flying, but I created two wings again.

"You're not Kyodo of the Frozen Winds! Where's your famous mask?"

Ah.

I face palmed. "My bad." I concentrated and swept my hand over my face, a mask of ice forming. **(3)**

"Better?" Yes guys, I wear a mask. Only so people don't recognize me. Also, it makes for really good facial protection.

Ivan shook in fear. Then he clenched his teeth. "You…I will crush you!" Then Deliora threw a punch, hitting me. Then Deliora grabbed me and slammed his hand, with me in it, into the ground.

To be short-ow.

Cracks appeared in my mask. Not good. I made the ice on this thing extra extra hard so that it wouldn't shatter and take out my eyes. I took it off and tossed it aside.

Ivan laughed. "See! Even the great Kyodo of the Frozen Winds cannot stand against me."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. "I don't need my mask to beat you."

Then I ran towards Deliora. "Ice-Make: Frozen Excalibur!" I slashed the left ankle of Deliora.

"Ice Dragon's Frost Bolt!" I charged up a huge-well, frost bolt-and threw it inside Deliora's foot. It exploded and Deliora staggered.

"No!" Ivan shouted.

I grinned. "Here I come!"

I took to the air. I flew up, down, and around, slashing Deliora and dealing damage everywhere. I landed on his arm, running up and down, slashing everywhere.

**General POV**

Fairy Tail watched in awe as Kyodo landed blow after blow on Deliora.

_The third day of the Grand Magic Games…I don't think I'll ever forget this day._ Levy thought as Kyodo jumped through the air, swords of ice in each hand and one in his mouth, a look of absolute determination on his face.

_Even while being badly wounded, a dragon that should have fallen to the ground…soared._

_Kyodo of the Frozen Winds…here you are._

"That's the way, Kyodo-kun!" Lector shouted.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Glae was virtually on the verge of tears as she watched Kyodo tear into Deliora.

_No…this can't be happening…_Ivan thought as Kyodo destroyed even more of Deliora. By now there were holes everywhere in Deliora.

**Kyodo POV**

I landed and panted, my magic severely depleted.

_I've got to end this…time to bring out my best sword…_

I put my hands together. "Ice Blade: Sword of the Frozen Blizzards!" I ran forward and stabbed Deliora's leg. Then slowly, but surely, the shikigami's completely changed to ice. I felt yet more of my magic power drain away as first the foot, the lower leg, then the whole leg, and eventually Deliora's whole body turned to ice.

Then it shattered.

I ran out of the way of the falling ice, and turned to see Ivan jumping down. He landed on the ground.

"You…you…" He glared at me.

I could tell that his magic power was completely gone. I felt the Sword of the Frozen Blizzards shatter. Time to end this.

"I will not lose!" He shouted.

I put my hands together. _Only enough for one attack. Here goes._

Two long blades of ice came out of my elbows (this is why I don't where my jacket into battle, the jacket would make the ice shatter, it's indestructible).

I ran forward. "I cann-" Ivan stopped as I slashed him once.

_Aisuma._

I slashed him again.

_Ur._

Again.

_Glae_

Again.

_Rogue._

I slashed him from his waist to his throat.

_Yukino._

_These are…_

I slashed him with both arms in an 'x' formation and ran past him, the ice shattering.

_MY NAKAMA!_

I turned around. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

Then Ivan's armour exploded.

**General POV**

Once again, the crowd couldn't see a thing.

"It appears that the match has ended! But who is the victor?" Chapati said.

Every person in the stadium held their breath.

Then a figure pumped his fist in the air.

It was Kyodo.

The crowd burst into cheers.

"Yeah!"

"Go Sabertooth!"

The judge's mouths were wide. Chapati's wig fell off, along with Yajime's hat.

"I-incredible! Kyodo Kori has defeated the entire Team Raven Tail!" Chapati said.

The crowd went absolutely berserk. "This is the strength of the strongest guild! This is the power of Sabertooth!" Chapati said.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Jason yelled.

"It's official, the next issue of the Sorcerers Weekly will have interviews with all of the Ice Mages from this competition!"

Lucy laughed at that. "I can't imagine Gray being interviewed…right, Gray?"

She turned around to see Gray walking off. "Gray?"

**Kyodo POV**

I smiled and looked at the clock. It had taken me exactly twenty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to defeat Raven Tail.

I spread my arms wide, throwing my head back and yelling, "We're unstoppable! It's because we're Sabertooth, see?"

At that, the crowd went insane. I actually had to cover my ears because the crowd was cheering so loud.

**General POV**

"Cocky brat." Muttered Gajeel.

"Oh, lighten up, Gajeel. He's probably just basking in the glow of his victory." Mirajane said, smiling.

On the top of a statue, Ultear turned away from her crystal ball, tears in her eyes.

"Ul?" Meredy asked.

"I have a little brother." Ultear replied shedding tears of joy.

Meredy had a few tears in her eyes too as the two women hugged.

And deep in a chain of snowy mountains far away, in cave, where outside, there was an intense blizzard, a sapphire dragon grinned. "Well done Kyodo, well done." Said Aisuma.

Kyodo started walking out of the arena, but then he paused. Then a slow smile came over his face.

Then he thrust his right hand into the air, his thumb and pointer finger outstretched.

Makarov saw the gesture and smiled.

Mavis smiled. "He may not be in this guild, but he has the same heart as any one of us."

Makarov grinned. "I know First Master. I know."

**Author's notes:**

**(1) **I changed this from Ice Dragon's Kick.

**(2) **It's the same attack as Wingbeat of Ice Dragon, just slightly different.

**(3) **Imagine Ichigo putting on his hollow mask, except with ice instead of shadows.


	17. Shadows and Secrets

**Hello my awesome readers, me again! **

**For all of you that don't know, the anime shall return at an unspecified date! Hoorah! **

**A quick notice guys: I've put a poll and it would be really helpful if you could vote in it.**

**The poll is whether Kyodo's name should be Kyodo M. Kori or Kyodo K. Milkovich.**

**Cheers!**

**As always, read, review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

**Also, I changed Ivan's motives for fighting Kyodo. He simply wanted to crush Sabertooth in the battle and bought in his team as a safety precaution.**

**General POV**  
Jura grinned. "Ten years."

Lyon looked over at the Wizard Saint and frowned. "Ten years until what?"

"Ten years, and that kid will be a Wizard Saint." Jura replied, smiling.

_He looked up at the sky. It's a shame you aren't here anymore, Ur. You would have been so proud..._

He looked down at the crowd, and saw Lahar and Doranbolt staring at Kyodo with wide eyes.

_But..._

Natsu grinned. "Wow, that was amazing! That kid's got some serious backbone in him! What do you think, Gray?"

But bye this time, Gray had walked away. He stopped in a corridor. He slammed his fist into the wall, rapidly stripping off his shirt at the same time.

_Kyodo Kori…how dare you lie about Ur…she never had a son…_

_Flashback_

_Ur looked around Ultear's room and turned to her students. "I only ever had one child…and yet…it was still a joy to see her every day…" she said with a sad smile._

_Flashback end_

_Kyodo Kori…first you humiliated me on the first day…and now this…I swear, I'll make you pay for disgracing Ur's name!_

A hooded figure walked through the exiting crowds silently, a smirk on his face. _So Dragon Slayers aren't all talk, huh?_

However, he didn't see the teenager trailing him.

**Kyodo POV  
**I walked over to the rest of Team Sabertooth, who were waiting in the preparation area. Glae jumped into my arms and started crying.

"Glae?" I asked, looking down at my best friend.

"You're you again." She said into my chest. I frowned then realised what she was talking about-how I had been pissed off all day.

"Oh Glae." I said, stroking her head. "I'm sorry I upset you."

Glae looked up at me with a smile and wiped away her tears. "It's okay." I set Glae down on the ground and turned to Minerva, who nodded in approval.

Orga had a different opinion, however. "Kyodo, why did you have to use such girly magic?"

"It's not girly!"

"It's flowers."

I thought about it then sighed. "Fair point."

Sting came forward. "Okay, okay, you're stronger than me."

I grinned. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Trains." Sting replied. Immediately I collapsed from nausea.

I glared up at him. "Curse you, Flashlight."

Sting smirked. "Bring it, Iceboy." To my surprise, he offered his hand to me and helped me up.

I turned to Rogue. "Uh-"

"It's fine. You don't need to thank me." He said, with a tiny smile on his face.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"You were so cool, Kyodo-kun!" Lector added.

I sighed. "How many times have I told you not to say that?"

"Fro thinks Kyodo's eyes look pretty." Frosch said.

"Ah! Thanks, Frosch!" I concentrated and felt a tingling sensation as my eyes returned to their normal blue colour.  
Blue...just like Aisuma.  
I looked up at the sky. Did I make you proud, Aisuma?

"Kyodo, Kyodo, Kyodo!" I turned around and realised the crowd was cheering for me. I smiled and raised a fist **(1)**. The crowd cheered even louder.

"W-well this is unexpected! Regardless of the fact that Raven Tail cheated, they were demolished by Kyodo Kori! Ten points to Sabertooth!" The crowd, if possible, cheered louder.

"This has been the coolest day ever! We've had some cool fights! Congrats to Erza and Kyodo for their cool victories!" Jason said.

"Regardless of the amazing win, no matter which way you look at it, Raven Tail broke the rules. They created an illusion of a match, the entire team participated, as well as their Guild Master. The judges have decided that they shall be disqualified and may not participate for the next three years."  
Guards came and arrested Raven Tail, dragging them away.

_Kyodo_. I realized it was Ivan's voice. I looked over at him and realised he was communicating telepathically with me

_We shall meet again_. He said as he was dragged away by guards.

_And I'll be ready_. I replied.

"Well, we should probably head back to the guild, right?" Sting said. I froze. Jiemma. Uh oh. Now I was in trouble. But then I remembered…

_Flashback  
"I-I can't do it!" I said. I was standing on the edge of a cliff in a snowy mountain range. Aisuma was behind me._

_Yes you can Kyodo." Aisuma said. "Just jump and create wings of ice to fly."_

_"B-but what if I can't do it? Or I crash?"_

_"Kyodo."_

_I turned around to look at the huge sapphire dragon. "It's moments like these when you need to have courage."_

_"Courage?"_

_The dragon nodded. "Courage is when you swallow your fear. If you don't have courage, you won't get anywhere."_

_"I-I don't understand."_

_The dragon pondered for a moment. "Alright. Imagine you're surrounded by Vulcans. You're outnumbered. If you have courage, you will have the will to fight. Does that make sense?"  
I nodded._

_"Good. Now try again. Don't do it because it will make me happy: do it for courage." Aisuma said.  
I nodded and turned back to the cliff edge._

_I can do it. I thought. I can do it, I can do it.  
I took a deep breath, ran forward and leapt of the cliff._

_"Ice-Make: Wings!"_

_Flashback end  
_

I looked up at the sky.

_Aisuma...please give me courage._

The eight of us walked out of the arena and through the halls of the Domus Flau. Suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain in my side and hissed.

Rogue turned around. "You okay?"

I shook my head, but smiled. "You go ahead. Just sore from the match."

Rogue looked hesitant, but nodded and walked away.

I undid my jacket from around my waist and put it on, pulling the hood over my head so I wouldn't be recognized. I walked through the crowd slowly, my injured body protesting at each step. But hey, I had been through worse.

Like the time Minerva accidently dropped a church on me.

I was walking when I accidently bumped into someone, knocking down my hood.

"Sorry." I said. I looked up and saw none other than Mystogan there, who stared at me with wide eyes before quickly walking away.

What was his problem?

"Oi!" I turned around to see Natsu and Wendy run up to me.

"Natsu…Wendy…"

Natsu grinned. "Good job on the match! That was amazing!"

"T-thanks…" I said nervously.

"Don't thank me; you're the one who did it! But anyway, can I ask you a couple of things?" His expression suddenly got darker.

"Um…sure?"

"Ok. Your dragon…what happened to it?" I realized what he was asking: if I had killed Aisuma.

"I have no idea. I woke up one morning and he was gone."

Natsu nodded. "On July 7th, X777, right?"

"Yeah…the same as your dragons, right?"

Wendy stepped over. "Yes, Igneel, Metilicana and Grandeeney all disappeared on that day."

My eyes widened. "Did you just say…Grandeeney?"

Wendy nodded and looked up at me in confusion. "Yes, she was my foster mother. Why is that important?"

I looked away so they wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes. "What's wrong?" Natsu said.

"It's just…I really wanted to see her again…"

Wendy frowned. "Why?"

I sighed. "Two reasons. One: when I was born, I had far too much magic power, and that damaged my body. Aisuma took me to Grandeeney and she removed my magic power, so I had to rebuild it from scratch."

**General POV**

From the shadows, Jellal listened. _Just like…Ultear…_

**Kyodo POV**

"The second reason…is that Grandeeney and Aisuma were mates."

Wendy's and Natsu's eyes went huge. "WHAT?!"

I nodded. "If anyone knew where Aisuma was…it would be Grandeeney."

Wendy looked at me. "Come to think of it…we knew each other, didn't we?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't we play together a few times?"

I stared at her for a few seconds. Then it clicked. "Oh yeah…that must have been you, right?"

Wendy nodded. Natsu frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Wendy turned to face Natsu. "When Grandeeney was training me, occasionally Aisuma came to visit Grandeeney with Kyodo a few times and we played together."

She looked up at me. "Well, I guess it's been a while, Kyodo."

I smiled. "I'm glad to see you again Wendy."

Wendy frowned. "Hang on…shouldn't you be older?"

I blushed. "Yes…but I don't want to talk about it…"

They took the hint. "We should probably get going." Natsu said. "Nice talking to you!"

I smiled. "Me too."

We started walking away before Wendy said. "Oh, Kyodo!"

I turned around to see her run back. "Yes?"

She held out her hands and a blue light shone from them. Instantly, I felt my wounds heal. Bruises faded, cuts closed, scrapes disappeared.

I smiled at Wendy. "Thank you!"

"No problem! Um…"

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"If you ever find Aisuma, can you ask him about Grandeeney?"

I blinked in surprise then smiled. "Sure! Can you do the same with Grandeeney?"

Wendy nodded. Then she walked off with Natsu.

I smiled and started walking back to Sabertooth when I saw a group of people gathering. Perhaps there was a fight going on? I walked over and saw Mystogan being confronted by Lahar and Doranbolt, although there was no sign of that weird teenager I had met on the first day.

"Who are you!?" Lahar shouted, reaching for Mystogan's head protector.

"Sto-" The forehead protector came off and the mask on his face fell down revealing a man with blue hair and a really strange tattoo over his right eye. I frowned. Where had I seen that face before?

"Jellal?" Lahar choked out.

After that, Yajime came and bailed 'Jellal' out of the situation. But I frowned. Where had I-

The dream. My eyes widened.

I had seen Jellal in that dream I had had on the night before the Grand Magic Games, the dream that contained memories that weren't my own. Why had Jellal been inside my head?

I walked away from the scene when I heard a familiar voice. "Hey!"

I turned around to see Sachi run up behind me. "Oh…hi Sachi."

"I have two questions for you." She said.

"Ask away."

"Firstly, when did you get so freaking strong!?"

I blushed. "I-I'm not that strong…"

"Are you insane?! You demolished an entire team by yourself! You must be the strongest Mage in Sabertooth!"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. I'm stronger than Sting and Rogue, but Minerva would be at least twice as strong as me and Orga would be double her strength."

Sachi looked shocked, but impressed. "Wow. So you guys aren't all just talk."

I smiled. "No, we're not."

She nodded. "Ok, second question: tonight, Blue Pegasus and a bunch of other guild are going to that water park Ryuuzetsu Land. Wanna come?"

I blinked in surprise. "Um…okay."

She smiled. "Ok. See you at eight!"

She walked off. Well, um…this was unexpected. But first things first-

Jiemma

_A few hours later…_

The guild had assembled in the meeting hall and we were all waiting for Jiemma. He trudged in and sat down on the couch. For a few minutes, he just munched on some grapes.

"Unbelievable. After yesterday, I thought I could trust you lot…but no. YOU TRASH!"

He put down his grapes. "How many times have I said it? We are better than the other guilds in every other way. And yet…why are we only on thirty-four points? Why aren't we on sixty? Orga."

The Lightning God Slayer stepped forward. Jiemma looked him up and down. "Your result was disgusting. To be overpowered by a Wizard Saint alone…I might have accepted that…but then that drunk got over three times your score! However…just this once, I will forgive you. From now on, I want to see the true power of a Chaos God."

Orga nodded. "Thank you, Master. I promise it won't happen again."

And then Jiemma turned to me. "Kyodo."

I swallowed and stepped forward. "Yes."

Jiemma stared at me for a few moments. "…You realize just what you've done."

I nodded. "I…I disgraced Sabertooth."

"YOU DID MORE THAN THAT!" JIeemma shouted, making me flinch.

"You delivered an absolutely disgusting speech. Friendship does not make you stronger! It is the stuff of the weaker guilds! And what's worse…I saw you talking to Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell after the competition. Why were you talking to our enemies?"

I gulped. "We-we were discussing the disappearance of our dragons."

Jiemma raised an eyebrow. "Was it so you could find and kill your dragon to get stronger?"

I stared at Jiemma in horror. "Absolutely not! I loved Aisuma!"

Jiemma growled. "You dare raise your voice against me!"

I flinched. "Sorry, sir."

"How dare you say our guild is weak! We're Sabertooth! You're an S-Class Mage and a Chaos God! You should be stronger than this!"

I nodded. "I-I will accept any punishment."

Jiemma stared me down. "Then repeat after me: Yukino Aguria was trash and deserved to be excommunicated."

**General POV**

"Wait, what?!" Meredy said.

Ultear was shocked as she gazed down at the crystal ball. Following the end of the third day of the tournament, they had tracked Kyodo to see if Ultear could find a chance to talk to him.

"We can't let him do that!" Meredy said.

"But what do we do?" Ultear said, worried for her little brother.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Meredy's head. She looked at Ultear with an evil grin.

"M-Meredy?" The Time Mage asked.

"Oh Jellal…" she said in a singsong voice. "I think it's time for your revenge…"

Ultear gulped. _Uh oh._

**Kyodo POV**

I stood there, unable to speak. There was no way I was going to insult my friend. Yukino would understand, but I would never be able to forgive myself. Unfortunately, I also couldn't disobey a direct order from my Guild Master.

"I…I…"

"What are you waiting for, Kyodo? Go on, say it." Jiemma had a slight smirk on his face.

Suddenly, a bright pink light captured my attention. I looked at Jiemma's right arm and saw then saw a glowing pink bracelet form on his skin.

Then I realized where I had seen that symbol before.

I gulped. "U-um, sir…"

Jiemma grunted. "What?"

"Y-your arm…"

Jiemma glanced down at his right arm and his eyes widened. "What the…alright, who's doing this?"

There was no reply. Suddenly, Jiemma's hands flew to his mouth. "Father?" Minerva asked in alarm.

"M-my mouth...it feels like there's fire inside my mouth…" Jiemma said.

Minerva glanced at me. "Kyodo are you doing this?"

I shook my head. "N-no I'm an Ice Mage…I don't do heat spells…"

Then, Jiemma burst out laughing.

That's right, Jiemma LAUGHED.

A quick glance showed told me that the entire guild was in shock. We all had wide eyes and open mouths as Jiemma rolled on the floor, bellowing in laughter.

"S-stop it! Make it stop!"

**General POV**

Ultear was pinned to the ground, with Jellal using Meteor to tickle her VERY quickly.

"S-stop it! I can't take it anymore!" Ultear panted.

"Want some more spicy sauce?" Meredy giggled, lifting the container of ultra-spicy chilly that Jellal had bought for revenge on Ultear for the first day.

Jellal chuckled and continued his work.

**Kyodo POV**

Jiemma bellowed with laughter, tears streaking down his face. "Please…pleas-"

And then he passed out.

I stared dumbfounded for a few moments before Minerva walked over to Jiemma.

"He's alive. Although he'll probably be out for a few hours. In the meantime, beware. It appears someone is attacking Sabertooth."

_Maybe…or maybe they were helping me…_I thought as we walked out of the meeting hall.

_But who would do that... _

I walked back to my room and looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven thirty, so that left half an hour until I needed to be at Ryuuzetsu Land.

I quickly wrote a letter to Glae;

_Glae_

_Gone to Ryuuzetsu Land._

_Be back before midnight._

_K_

I left it on the bed and got changed into a shirt and *shudder* shorts. I mean seriously, why do people where shorts? I mean sure it might be hot, but pants protect so much more of your skin during battle and are also more comfortable.

I sighed and grabbed a towel and prepared to face my biggest challenge yet:

The opposite sex.

**General POV**

"Uh Jellal…I think we may have overdone it…" Meredy said as she stared at the unconscious Ultear, who had passed out mid-tickle.

Jellal looked embarrassed. "Yeah…but at least I think we stop-"

The two froze as they felt the magic force.

"This is-" Meredy said.

Jellal nodded and pulled his mask up over his face. "Keep an eye on Ultear and get her to communicate telepathically with me when she wakes up."

Meredy nodded as Jellal ran off. Then she felt another magic source.

_What's this…It's not like the one before…it's cold…_

_And evil…_

The hooded figure walked through the streets, thinking about the events of the day.

_Well, I guess it wasn't a complete waste of time coming here…the fights today were good._

He walked up to the end of the road and lent on the railing so he could see out over all of Crocus.

_I wond-_

"Halt." A voice behind him said. The hooded figure turned to see a teenager holding a…wooden sword at him?

_Probably some idiot._ He thought.

"Go home kid. And stop waving your toy sword around."

He was surprised at the teenager's serious expression. "Not until you answer a few questions of mine. Who are you? Your life energy…it's incredibly evil."

The hooded man smirked. _Unsurprising_. But suddenly, a gust of wind blew his hood back, revealing his face.

The teenager's eyes widened. "…No…way…but…"

Before he could say another word, the man leapt forward, his fist swirling with black frost. He hit the teenager in the stomach, sending him into the pavement with so much force large cracks appeared in the ground. The man smirked and was about to finish him off when he heard voices. He cursed, pulled his hood up and ran off into the night.

**General POV**

Lahar and Doranbolt walked in the gardens around the castle.

"This is…not good." Lahar said.

"Not good! Is that all you can think of at a time like this!" Doranbolt shot back.

"Doranbolt, calm down." Lahar replied.

Doranbolt took a deep breath. "Sorry…it's just…"

"I know."

"So what do we do with the kid?"

"Nothing yet. He isn't guilty of any crimes..."

"Excepting destroying a village or two." Doranbolt said.

"Yes, but the Council ignored that due to the fact that it was collateral damage with minimal civilian injuries and an entire dark guild was handed over shortly afterwards."

Lahar sighed and looked up at the sky. "Still, there's a chance he might come into contact with his father."

"No there isn't." The two span around to see Jura walk up behind them.

Lahar stared in shock for a few moments then remembered. "You knew him…didn't you?"

The Wizard Saint nodded. "Yes…in my younger days, we were friends...but not anymore. He's fallen too far into the darkness…"

Doranbolt nodded. "Shinzokori the Destroyer…and Kyodo of the Frozen Winds…who would have fought they were related?"

Jura nodded. "It's hard to believe, but it's definitely true. Kyodo is the son of Ur Milkovich and Shinzokori Aeziru."

"So what now?" Lahar asked. "Someone has to tell him about what his father is…"

"I'll do it." Jura said.

The two Council members stared at him. "Oi…" Doranbolt said. "Are you sure?"

"I don't want him to hear someone's else's distorted version. He needs the facts."

Lahar glanced away. "Poor kid. He's lost his mum and his dad is…"

"I know. And…" Jura looked away.

"What's up?" Doranbolt asked.

"…It's…about Ur. I don't know…whether or not he knows what happened to her."

Lahar frowned. "What did happen?"

Jura shook his head. "It's truly tragic and it should stay private."

Lahar and Doranbolt were uneasy about this, but nodded. "So when will you tell him?" Lahar asked.

"After the Grand Magic Games." Jura said.

"Very well. Good luck." Doranbolt said. Then Jura walked back to his guild.

When he arrived, Lyon was waiting. Jura raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you going to Ryuuzetsu Land?"

Lyon shook his head. "Change of plan. I have questions. Who exactly is Kyodo, and why have I never heard of him before?"

Jura sighed. "I suppose you have the right to know…Ur was your teacher. Come inside."

**Author's Notes:**  
**(1) Like Erza did in the anime when she beat Pandemonium.**


	18. Ryuuzetsu Land

**HEY GUYS!  
I know it's only been a day since I put the notice up, but can you guys PLEASE vote in my poll. It will have a direct impact on my story.**

**Also, big thanks to darkfire1220 for giving me some ideas for this chapter.**

My name is Kyodo Haru Kori.

I was raised by the Ice Dragon Aisuma, who taught me Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice-Make Magic, and pure Ice Magic.

My mother's name is Ur and my sister's name is Ultear Milkovich.

I'm an S-Class Mage of the Sabertooth Guild, the strongest guild in Fiore, and am one of the three Chaos Gods.

I've been through a lot in my life. Falling off buildings, thrown through walls, amazing adventures.

I've come to like some things. Slushies, my friends, coming home to a nice comfy bed after an S-Class mission, among others.

I've also come to dislike some things: being called 'Kyodi', exams, and…oh yeah…

TRANSPORT.

But another thing I don't like is…

FAN GIRLS.

That thought ran through my head as I raced down the street as fast as I could from the fan girl army. I had walked out of Crocus Gardens and started heading towards Ryuuzetsu Land when I had heard someone yell.

"Look, it's him!"

"The Ice Dragon Slayer!"

The next thing I knew I was running as fast as I could.

_Not good, not good, at this rate I won't make it to Ry- ah ha!"_

Up ahead of me, there was a very steep descent down the hill I was on. Steep enough that I could easily get into the air.

I ran forward and jumped forward. "Ice-Make: Wings!" I flew off to cries of,

"Kyodo, come back!"

"No!"

"Follow that Dragon Slayer!"

I sighed and flew over Crocus, smiling as I saw the city at night. Eventually, I saw a large building with the sign Ryuuzetsu Land. I landed in an alleyway and allowed my wings to disintegrate. Then I slung my towel over my shoulder and walked inside.

The place was huge. There were tons of pools and waterslides. And there were people. LOTS of people. I went to look for Sachi. I was a bit worried because it was a quarter past ei-

I yelped and flew forward as something, or more accurately someone, hit me in the back and sent me into the pool.

"Ow!" I said as I came back up. Then I gulped. Sachi, wearing a bikini, was glaring down at me.

"You're late." She said slowly.

I gulped. "Sorry, there were fan girls."

She raised an eye. "Fan girls? That's your excuse?"

"Um…"

Then Sachi grinned. "I'm just messing with you."

I sighed in relief. Then I had a mischievous idea. I was in water. Ice is made of water. My hands were still underwater, so I got into my Ice Make stance. Suddenly, chains of ice burst from the water, grabbed Sachi and pulled her in.

She came up. "Hey!" she said.

I grinned. "That is what I call revenge."

She rubbed her arm and winced. Then I realized what I had done. "Oh sorry…you're still hurt aren't you?"

Sachi smiled. "It's fine. But why aren't you covered in bandages? You fought a massive shikigami today."

"Thankfully, Wendy healed me."

"Lucky. Hey by the way, are you really **the** Kyodo of the Frozen Winds?"

I sighed. "Yes. That's me."

"It's just…I dunno, in all the stories you sounded…"

"Taller? Older? Yeah, I get that."

She smiled. "Come on, let's go for a walk. This pool's cold."

Well, personally I didn't think so, but…

Ah.

Oops.

We were out of the water when I realized something. "Ah, Sachi."

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Um, that wasn't the pool being cold. That was me."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Touch my arm." She frowned but did it and recoiled almost immediately.

"Ah…"

"Yeah, sorry. I can't help it."

She shrugged. "It's fine. At least you're not like Eve, who does it on purpose. Speaking of which…"

Suddenly, the Trimens were upon us. "Sachi, you look great today!" Hibiki said.

"You were beautiful in your match today, Sachi!" Eve said.

"Geez, how do you keep looking so pretty?" Ren said.

"A wonderful parfum! Men!" Ichiya said, sniffing the air. "I remember this parfum!"

Suddenly, the Trimens were docile.

"Is this another one of your stories, Sensei?" Eve asked.

"Men! It is a parfum from the days of my long-lost youth! I remember it flowing through the air, and through the hearts of my friends! It is…" He twirled dramatically. "The parfum of young love!"

My mouth dropped. "W-wait…" I said.

However, Sachi had a different reaction. She stomped Ichiya's head to the ground. "You old fart! I was having a great time until you lot came along!"

She pointed to Hbiki. "You! You should have tried harder in MPF!"

She turned to Eve. "You! Stop creating snowstorms to try and charm me!"

She swivelled to face Ren. "You've got Sherry, don't cheat!"

She glanced at Ichiya. "No comment. Let's go, Kyodo."

"Please scold me too!" Ichiya said as Sachi dragged me away.

Sachi sighed. "Seriously, those lot…" she shook her head.

"H-how on Earthland do you cope?"

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice. I've been in Blue Pegasus since I was seven."

I frowned. "Isn't that a bit early to be in a guild?"

She nodded. "Normally, but my mother abandoned me when I was born and left me in an orphanage. I got fed up and ran away. I ran into Master Bob, who realized who I was and I joined."

I nodded. "Hey, you never told me about your guild. What's it like?"

I turned away uncomfortably, trying to come up with a response.

Luckily, at that moment, I saw a familiar exceed. "What is she…wait here." I said to Sachi.

I silently walked up to Glae, who I realized was spying on (from behind a rock)…the black exceed from the first day.

"So, you weren't with Lector and Frosch, were you?" I said.

Glae jumped and span to face me. "K-Kyodo! I didn't see you…"

I smirked. "So, spying on our crush, are we?"

She blushed. "K-keep your voice down. And anyway, you're on a date yourself."

I stared at her. "What?"

Now Glae smirked. "I saw you over there with that girl…"

"I-it's not a date! I only met her three days ago!" I said. Glae laughed.

I glared at her then walked back to Sachi. "Who was that?" she asked.

"That," I sighed. "was my friend."

She looked at me for a moment. "The cat?"

"Yes, the talking, flying and gun-shooting cat.

Sachi looked alarmed. "Um…okay."

I sighed. "Let's walk."

We started walking. "So, how did you get so strong?" she asked.

"Training. Lots and lots of-" and that was the moment I slipped, crashing into Sachi. I extended my arms, but I still landed so that I was suspended on top of her.

"Um…" Sachi said, blushing.

"What's this?" A familiar voice said. I turned to see Sting run up, trailed by Lector, Rogue and Frosch.

I quickly stood up so he would freeze me in place with White Dragon's Claw. "T-this isn't what it looks like!" I exclaimed.

Sting scoffed. "Oh yeah? Pretty sure you were enjoying yourself down there."

"I was not!"

"Was too."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Rogue, help me out here!"

"Not interested." He said, with the trace of a smile. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, while Sting was in swim trunks.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Oh you know, relax, pick up some chicks." He smirked.

I sighed. _Why. Why me?_

Sachi had stood up. "So you're **the **Sting Eucliffe?" she asked.

Sting smirked. "That's me."

Sachi smirked and pushed Sting onto a nearby water locomotive, instantly incapacitating him. "Don't seem so tough to me." She said as she walked off.

I stared and ran after her. "Sheesh, you Saber types are always so pompous."

"H-hey!"

Suddenly, Juvia Lockser appeared in front of me. "Kyodo! Have you seen Gray-sama?"

"Uh…no."

"Waaah! Juvia went to all the effort of buying a sexy new swimsuit for tonight, and then Gray-sama didn't show!" then she ran off.

"Is the world full of lunatics or am I just special?" I asked.

"I ask that of myself sometimes." Sachi said. She turned to me. "Hey, I'm going to grab something to eat, can you stay here?"

I nodded and Sachi walked off. I gazed at her in her pink bikini as she walked, my eyes moving up and down her soft, silky and smooth flesh and her nicely sized chest-

I slapped myself. _Kyodo, get a hold of yourself!_ _ What the hell are you doing! _I thought. I shook my head and turned to look out at the park.

There were several Fairy Tail mages here by now. I saw Natsu having a conversation with Ichiya, the Fairy Tail exceeds walking around (while being followed by Glae), Elfman with a girl wearing glasses, Juvia moping about (presumably Gray) to Lucy, and Wendy and Chelia playing.

And at that precise moment, a volleyball slammed into my head. "Ow!" I said as I held my bleeding nose. I looked up for the perpetrator.

At this moment, I didn't realize Sachi was behind me. But she told me later that Wendy and Chelia were in the direction I was looking, and that she could also see my nosebleed.

"PERVET!" she shrieked as she kicked me in the head, sending me skidding across the floor into Rogue.

Rogue stared down at me. "What the…"

Sachi teleported over to me and picked me up by my shirt. "Pervet! You're at least two years older than Wendy!"

"It's not what it looks like!" I said, but Sachi still looked miffed. I backed away slowly until she calmed down.

"Let's go look at the aquarium!" She said in a cheery tone.

_She was angry one minute ago and now she's acting like it never happened! What on Earthland is up with her? _I thought.

We walked in to find Lector, Frosch and Glae there.

"Lector, stop drooling over the fish!" Glae said.

"But they look…so delicious…" Lector said.

"Fro…thinks so…too…" Frosch said.

"You can't find him?" I watched as the three exceeds turned towards one of the Ryuuzetsu Land staff.

"I can't find him anywhere! And the show's about to start!" Another staff member said.

"Is something wrong?" Glae asked.

"Well, the fish feeder isn't here and the fish show starts in five minutes!" The first staff member exclaimed.

Lector stepped forward. "We can do it! We're cats, fish is our speciality."

The staff member stared at the cats. "Even so, you'd need someone to supervise you…"

Then he looked up at me. "Ah, you're with these cats, aren't you?"

"Yes, Kyodo-kun most certainly is!" Lector said, using Aera and dragging me over.

"Wait I-"

_Five Minutes Later_

"This was a bad idea." Sachi muttered as we dove into the fish tank, equipped with fish feeders.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"I thought you liked fish?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Wha-"

I put a hand on Sachi's arm. "Don't try arguing with Frosch. I've tried. It never works."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Case in point."

We swam towards the fish and started spraying fish feed everywhere, and the fish started coming towards us.

"Wow." Glae said. "They're really-Lector what are you doing?!"

I turned around to see Lector spraying a lot of fish food, which attracted pretty much all of the fish.

Lector looked like he was heaven. Until the very large, very vicious fish came. "Waaah!" Lector said, swimming as fast as he could towards us, fish in tow.

"Idiot!" Sachi said.

"Fro thinks so too!" The exceed panicked, waving his arms around.

"I've got this!" I said. I smirked. One thing you never do is let an Ice Mage near water in a battle. I set my fist into my palm.

"Ice-Make: Fist!" A huge fist of ice crashed into one fish.

"Ice-Make: Eagle!" A flurry of eagles crashed into another.

"Starlight Shot!" Sachi yelled, a beam of white light crashing into another fish.

She looked at me. "I am **not **going to be a damsel in distress." I nodded and together, we beat the fish.

"It looks like this round goes to the cat team! But it appears that the big fish is coming!" One of the announcers said.

The five of use turned around as a huge, battle scarred whale appeared. I grinned. "Leave this to me! Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"

A huge, serpentine ice dragon appeared and wrapped itself around the whale. The whale struggled, but the ice dragon slammed them both to the ground, where Sachi finished it off with Shooting Star.

"It looks like the cat team has triumphed! But what they don't know is that we've prepared a surprise for them!"

I blinked. "Eh?"

Suddenly, a tube appeared above us. "The tube will take Kyodo Kori and Sachiko Hado…on the love-love slide, where they have to ride holding each other!"

My eyes widened. "Hey, I didn't-" but then the tube sucked us up and the next thing I knew, I was on the slide and Sachi was in my arms.

"Let me go!" she said.

"BWAHAHAHA!" I turned my head to see…oh god no. Sting Eucliffe was at the top of the slide, laughing his head off.

"Oh no you don't!" I said. I clenched my fist and slammed it into the water, freezing the slide.

I let go of Sachi and started running up the slide. "EUCLIFFE!" I roared.

Sting grinned. "Come and get me Kyodo! White Dragon's Holy Ray!" Beams of white light crashed into the slide but I dodged them and ran faster as the slide collapsed behind me. I ran up and tried to kick Sting, but he dodged easily.

He grinned. "Got to do better than that, Kyodo!" I launched a punch, which Sting dodged. However, he forgot the floor was wet, and slipped, crashing into Natsu, who was behind him, and fell into the love-love slide with him.

Sting's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Natsu also had wide eyes. "No!"

But it was too late. The slide forced them to wrap their arms around each other and they slid down together. I stared in shock for a few moments but then burst out laughing. Oh, if only I had a camera. I decided to follow them and flew after them with Wings.

Natsu glared at Sting, struggling to get free. "What do you want from me?"

Sting smirked. "Is that a challenge, Natsu-san?" The two Dragon's Slayers magic leapt to life, fire and light colliding against each other to see who was stronger. Unfortunately, it also sprayed out to the side, creating explosions where it landed/

I decided to stop them before they killed someone. "Idiots! Ice Dragon's Roar!" My icy breath exploded against their magic, sending Natsu skidding down the slide away from Sting.

"Is it a fight you want, Kyodo?" Sting smirked, then breathed in. "White Dragon's-

Natsu grinned. "Fire Dragon's-"

I waved my arms around. "W-wait-"

"Oi, Salamander, don't leave me out of this!" I saw Gajeel run up. "Iron Dragon's-"

"I'll join in." Rogue said, appearing out of the shadows. "Shadow Dragon's-"

I had no choice. "Ice Dragon's-

We all unleashed our attacks at the same time. "ROAR!"

The attacks collided and created an explosion, sending me spinning through the air. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and Glae was on my face.

She rolled off. "Why did you do that?" she groaned.

Suddenly, Sting appeared. "Kyodo wanted to impress Sachi, didn't he?"

I shook with anger and chased after him as he ran off.

"EUCLIFFE!"


	19. Frozen Warfare

**That awkward moment when you read one chapter of Fairy Tail and need the next immediately.**

**As in, need it RIGHT NOW.**

I woke up to Glae poking me in the face. "Wake up, Kyodo."

I got up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time." Glae said, jumping down from the bed and walking to the door.

I quickly changed, with Glae frowning at me. "What's up?" I asked as I pulled on my jacket.

"You know, you really do take off your clothes REALLY fast." She said.

I nodded as we walked to the breakfast hall. "I know. It's really weird."

"So how'd it go with Sachi last night?" she smirked.

I sighed. "We had a good time, except she ran off after we blew up Ryuuzetsu Land."

Glae shook her head. "Honestly, is all you do, blow up buildings?"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said as we walked into the dining hall. We both laughed as we got some food and sat at the huge table.

"Kyodo." A voice said.

I gulped and turned to see Jiemma behind me. "You got lucky last night. But DON'T ever make a pathetic speech like that again."

I nodded. "Thank you Master. I will not fail again."

_Because I won't be here in a few days' time, anyways._ I thought. I looked around and felt a bit sad. I would miss the guild. But…I missed Yukino too. And I wouldn't put up with Jiemma and his ideals.

Minerva walked over. "Kyodo, you and I are competing in today's event." She said.

I blinked in surprise. "I am?"

She nodded. "Today each event will have double the amount of competitors from each team. Since it is likely Sting and Rogue will be fighting in the tag battle, you and I shall go in the competition."

"What about Orga?" Rogue said, walking over.

"He's not in the mood. And besides, the competition is called 'Frozen Warfare'." She said with a light smirk.

I grinned. "Sounds like my kind of thing. Thanks, Minerva." She nodded and walked off.

Sting sat down, bursting with excitement. "I reckon I'm going to fight Natsu today." He said with a big grin.

"Good luck." I said. "I hope you beat him."

Sting slammed his fists together. "I'll definitely beat him!" He turned to Rogue. "You'll probably end up fighting Gajeel. I hear everyone's dying to see us vs. Natsu and Gajeel."

Lector appeared out of nowhere. "I know you'll win, Sting-kun!" Sting high-fived his best friend, a big smile on his face.

None of us knew that by the end of the day, the smiles would be wiped off all our faces.

We walked to the Domus Flau, excited for the day. After we reached our area, Minerva and I were called to the preparation area, where I wondered if I could eat 'Frozen Warfare.'

"Alright! Welcome to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! Today, our guest commentator is from the Magic Council, Lahar!"

Lahar? What was he doing here? Oh great, I was going to get arrested for my stunts as Kyodo of the Frozen Winds. Or maybe…he was going to ask me about Ultear. Speaking of her, I realised that I needed to find her soon.

"Now, as you all know, today is our special double day! In the competition and battle parts, each team will send out two contestants! Now, for the contestants of today's competition, Frozen Warfare!"

The crowd cheered. "From Quatro Cereberus, Semmes and Yeager!" The two mages walked out to many cheers from their guild, but not so many from the crowd.

"From Blue Pegasus, Sachiko Hado and Eve Tearm!" I blinked in surprise as Sachi and Eve walked out, but smiled, realising that I would have a big advantage over Eve.

"From Fairy Tail A team, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia!" Gray and Lucy walked out, with Lucy waving to the crowd but…there seemed to be something wrong with Gray.

"From Fairy Tail B team, Laxus Dreyar and Juvia Lockser!" Juvia instantly rushed over to Gray.

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia and Chelia Blendy!" I smiled as Lyon walked out. Good. All the cold-based mages were here.

"From Mermaid Heel, Risley Law and Beth Vanderwood!"

"Let's go." Minerva said. I nodded and we walked out.

"And from the current champions Sabertooth, Minerva and Kyodo Kori!" The crowd cheered as we walked out, no doubt from my performance yesterday. I smiled and waved. I looked over to Gray and Lyon. Gray gave me a cold look while Lyon looked away, a hint of…was that sadness in his eyes? I frowned but turned away as Mato called us over.

"Alright everyone, today's competition is simple, but first, go stand with your guild mate on the ice." He waved his hand and a huge disc of ice appeared, and we were directed to stand with our guild mates so that we were equally spaced out. Suddenly, the ground beneath us rumbled, and the disc pushed upwards, ten, twenty, thirty metres until we came to a halt, suspended fifty metres in the air.

"The competition is simple-kabo! You have to push each other off the disc! No flying or teleportation magic is allowed!" A net, meant to catch us, appeared several metres below us (we were about 50 metres in the air).

"The amount of points you earn is calculated when both players of a team have left the field! That is, if both of your players have exited the field before any other teams have been eliminated, you will come last-kabo!"

"Begin!"

"You go. This is your type of territory, is it not?" Minerva asked. I nodded and ran to Quatro Puppy, who were the closest to us. Both were struggling to move about on the slippery ice. I however, being trained to fight in ice and snow for the majority of my life, was perfectly fine.

I ran to Yeager first, who had managed to make some headway. "Ice-Make: Eagle!" He managed to dodge, but slipped.

"Ice Dragon's Claw!" I kicked him and he was sent over the edge.

"Quatro Puppy is one mage down already!" Chapati said.

"You'll pay for that!" Semmes said, turning to me. "Wild Spin!"

Uh oh. I was very near the edge and didn't have time to duck. Thankfully, Minerva chose that moment to send a burst of wave matter to send Semmes flying over the edge.

"And the puppy is down! Sabertooth has thoroughly eliminated Quatro Puppy!"

I nodded a word of thanks to Minerva and ran towards the centre of the centre of the disk.

"Shooting Star!" I ducked as Sachi shot an attack at me, smirking.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" I yelled. Sachi tried to dodge but slipped, my attack hitting her and driving her of the disk.

I turned to see battles breaking out. Chelia was fighting a slimmer version of Risley.

"Sky God's Bellow!" Chelia shouted.

"Don't underestimate the chubby!" Risley dodged, but slipped.

"You're done for! Sky God's Boreas!" The twister of black air crashed into Risley and sent her over the edge.

A short distance away, Juvia was fighting Lucy, who was using Scorpio.

"Our sand!" The two attacks collided, with neither side gaining ground.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Leo appeared in a flash of light. "Your wish is my command, Master."

He held out his hand. "Regulus Beam!" A beam of golden light shot out and struck Juvia, knocking her off balance, cancelling her magic, which left her wide open to an attack by Scorpio, which sent her flying off the edge.

I glanced around at the battles, searching for Gray and/or Lyon. However, I had a different problem.

"White Fury!" I ducked as a burst of snow flew over me.

Eve stared me down. "This is for the first day! Blizzard!"

**General POV**

The crowd watched as the torrent of snow engulfed Kyodo, and Eve smirked.

Then his eyes went wide as the snow melted before his eyes. He saw Kyodo in the middle, and had his mouth open, with what was presumably the 'cold' in the snow flowing into his mouth.

**Kyodo POV**

I wiped my mouth as I finished eating. "Sorry, that won't work on me. Ice Dragon's-" I sucked in a deep breath, preparing the power I had gained from my meal.

"ROAR!" A massive burst of icy wind struck Eve and sent him flying off the ice disc.

"Eve is down! Blue Pegasus is out of the competition!"

**General POV**

Chelia advanced on Beth, who was trying to defend with her magic.

"Carrot Missiles!" she shouted.

"Sky God's Boreas!" The two attacks collided, but Chelia's triumphed and sent Beth skidding of the edge of the disc.

"Mermaid Heel is out, single-handedly defeated by Chelia Blendy!" Chapati said.

"Good job!" Ooba shouted from the sidelines.

Chelia smiled and waved; unaware that Laxus was right behind her. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"

"Gaah!" Chelia flew through the air and off the disc.

"Yay!" Evergreen shouted.

"Go Laxus!" Freed shouted.

"Win this thing!" Bixlow yelled.

Makarov grinned. "Good job, Laxus…"

Mavis, however, was not so happy. Makarov turned to her. "First, what's wrong?"

"That woman from Sabertooth…hasn't moved…" The entire guild turned and saw that Mavis was correct: Minerva was standing still and observing the fighting with a light smirk.

**Kyodo POV**

I glanced around. Where were Lyon and-

"Ice Make: Lance!" I groaned as a lance of ice crashed into me. I turned around to see Gray and Lyon standing behind me.

"Gray…Lyon…"

"So you're Ur's son, hey?" Gray said with a dark look in his eyes.

I nodded my head, unsure where this was going. To my surprise, Lyon smirked. "Prove it."

I blinked in surprise. "Um…how?"

Lyon turned to Gray, who nodded. And then they both stripped down to pants. "Strip." They said simultaneously.

**General POV**

"They stripped!" Chapati said.

Jura face palmed. _Idiots. _

"What are you doing, Lyon?!" screeched Ooba.

Erza face palmed as well. "Of all the things they could have done, they had to do that…" she muttered.

Wendy turned away in embarrassment, and Natsu banged his head against the wall.

"T-those fools…" Makarov stuttered, while Mavis looked on in a mixture of embarrassment and alarm.

**Kyodo POV**

I stared at the two older Ice Mages in shock. "Are…you…INSANE?!" I shouted.

Lyon smirked. "Go on, you too."

I pointed a finger at him. "No way! I'm an Ice mage, not a strippe-" I paused as I remembered my ability to take off my clothes EXTREMELEY quickly.

Well, there was one of the mysteries of my life solved.

"Ah." I said.

_What the hell are you doing? Finish them! _Jiemma shouted into my head. But he had no response, as I was in a complete daze.

"Oi, kid, snap out of it." Gray said. I shook my head and looked at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I ask you two things: one, how can you be Ur's son when you're clearly not old enough? She casted Iced Shell seventeen years ago and you're what? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

I blushed and looked away. "T-that's complicated."

"That aside, there's one other important thing."

I turned to face him. "And what's that?"

"Ur never mentioned you, not even once."

Silence. Silence echoed through the crowd as I looked down at my feet.

Of course I had known Ur wouldn't have mentioned me. I had known going into the Grand Magic Games that when I told Gray that Ur was my mum, he would have said that.

But still…it cut me deep.

**General POV**

Jura's eyes widened. _Uh oh._

_He knows._

In a pub far away from Crocus, a hooded man who was watching a lacrima screen frowned. _Wait, what?_

**Kyodo POV**

I stared at my feet, trying to find the strength to speak. I looked up at Gray. "So it's true then…" I said with a sad smile.

"What's true?" Gray asked.

"…She doesn't remember me…"

Gray stared at me for a few moments. Then he snorted. "Are you seriously trying to tell me Ur somehow forgot you even existed?"

And that's when my world crashed.

**General POV**

Glae's paws flew to her mouth. _Oh no._

Rogue grabbed the hilt of his sword and shook from anger. _Does he have any idea of what he has just done?_

Jura's eyes widened. _Oh no. Gray, you fool!_

From inside Mercucius, Yukino's hand flew to her mouth. _Kyodo…_

Lyon's eyes widened. "Gray, you-"

Gray sent him flying off the edge with a hammer of ice. "Stay out of this, Lyon."

**Kyodo POV**

I stared at my feet, the words echoing through my brain. _Are you seriously trying to tell me Ur somehow forgot you even existed?_

My heart felt like it was crumbling. Gray had gone and…and said that. An incredible sadness welled up inside of me then.

Not for myself, but for my mother. For the pain she had endured because of me.

_Flashback_

_I stared at the ground in shock from the news I had just received._

"_I'm so terribly sorry." Ur's friend said from her fruit stand._

"_B-but that means-it was my fault that Ur had to go through that."_

_Suddenly, the fruit lady grabbed my arm. "Listen, Kyodo. I didn't know Ur terribly well, but I know this; she would never, ever want you to think that. If there's something that would have upset her, it would have been you blaming yourself."_

_Flashback end_

And now the wounds that I worked so hard to close were open again.

The pain that I had experienced when I had discovered Ur had casted Iced Shell.

The pain that came when all of the excitement that had built up within me when I found out Ur was an Ice mage, and that she was my mother too, was crushed.

The pain of knowing she was neither truly dead nor truly alive.

The pain of laying flowers at the monument dedicated to her in Brago…

It all came back; in a tidal wave of emotion so intense that it felt like time had stopped.

**General POV**

The entire stadium went silent as they saw Kyodo's head tilt towards the ground, his eyes becoming covered in shadows.

Laxus and Lucy, about to fight, paused and watched.

Gray stood with his arms crossed. "Well? Anything to say for yourself?"

He thought silence would be his only answer until Kyodo said six words.

Six little words.

"I will…" Gray frowned at the teenage Dragon Slayer.

"Seal away…" Gray's eyes widened.

Kyodo looked up at Gray, eyes burning with a fire lit by emotion. "Your darkness." He finished.

Gray gritted his teeth in anger. "Stop copy-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

**Kyodo POV**

I ran forward. "Ice Dragon's Claw!" I shouted, kicking Gray in the chest.

"Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" The 'wings' hit Gray and sent him flying.

"Ice Dragons-" I sucked in a deep breath. "ROAR!" The breath attack collided with Gray and sent him flying off the edge of the disk.

**General POV**

Glae watched as Gray flew off and turned to look at Kyodo. "Kyodo…"

"It's not the same as yesterday." Rogue muttered.

Glae turned to the Shadow Dragon Slayer, who was watching the scene unfold. "Yesterday, Kyodo was consumed by anger…today…he's being consumed by the immense sadness that dwells within his heart."

Glae turned back to the battlefield. _Why did this have to happen? Why can't Kyodo just be happy?_

Minerva smirked and decided to enter the fray. She shot a blast of wave matter at a stunned Laxus, who turned in her direction.

"So you're finally making a move, huh?" He smirked, then breathed in. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

Minerva smirked and stepped to the side. "Those attacks won't work on me. My guild has three Dragon Slayers, I know how they fight."

Now Laxus smirked. "Who said I was just a Dragon Slayer?"

Lightning sparked around him and it appeared as if he was going to attack, but Minerva simply smirked and held out her hand. "Ih Ragdo."

Laxus' eyes widened in surprise as he was suddenly suspended in the air, encased in Minerva's magic.

Mavis' eyes were huge. "Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen Gods of Battle!?"

Orga grinned. "That's our lady for you."

Sting smirked. "That's right. Even though you have more magic power than her, her magic is a force to be reckoned with.

Laxus groaned as he tried to break free. "Laxus!" Lucy shouted.

Minerva smirked. "Farewall, Laxus Dreyar." Her hands were encased in her magic and she swished them through the air.

"Neer Wirg Mion. Derus Elcantias." She smirked, and a giant appeared. "Yagdo Rigora!"

A massive explosion engulfed Laxus, sending him flying over the edge while Lucy was flung towards Minerva, who kicked her away. Lucy scrabbled for a foothold but was unable to find one. She reached the edge but held on by her fingers. To Minerva's surprise, however, Lucy started pulling herself up.

"Why are you trying to get up?" Minerva asked, a smirk on her face, as Kyodo walked over to stand beside her.

Lucy pulled herself over the edge and stood up. "I won't be able to face them…" she said.

Minerva frowned. "Hm?"

"My friends…the ones who carried me here…that's why…I won't give up!"

Kyodo smiled slightly at this, but Minerva turned as still as a statue.

Kyodo turned to her. "Minerva, are you okay?"

And then Minerva got **that** look in her eyes.

Kyodo froze as he recognized that as the look on Minerva's face when she was going to do something truly evil. "Wait, Minerva, don't!"

Minerva turned to face him. "Get out of the way." Then she held her hand up and blasted Kyodo of the ice disc.

"S-she attacked her own teammate?" Chapati said.

Yajime's eyes narrowed. _She's up to something._

Minerva turned to face Lucy. Then she fired a bolt of energy at her, making Lucy shriek in pain. Minerva shot bolt after bolt of energy at her, causing Lucy to shriek out in pain

"Your day is over, Fairy Tail!" Minerva shouted, a sadistic expression on her face. "You don't stand a chance against us! We're the strongest guild ever, Sabertooth!" Minerva hit Lucy with a blow that should have sent Lucy of the disk, but Minerva ran forward and grabbed Lucy so the torture could continue.

Chapati watched with wide eyes. "S-she stopped her falling so she could continue!"

Lahar and Yajime watched with stern expressions.

Sting and Orga laughed at the scene, which was heard by Erza and Natsu, enraging them. "Sabertooth!"

The eliminated contestants watched in horror.

"Do you know what it means to insult Sabertooth? I'm going to teach you with her body!" Minerva shouted, raining blow after blow on Lucy.

At this moment, Arcadios snapped. "Stop the match! She'll kill the Celestial Spirit Mage!"

Minerva smirked and held the battered and bruised Lucy up to the crowd.

"Lucy!" her team yelled, jumping over the parapets.

"It appears Lucy hasn't moved for a little while, is she okay?" Chapati asked.

Lucy was unmoving in Minerva's grip. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

**Sorry that the end of the chapter didn't feature anything new. But I did have to do that part.**

**Don't worry, new content next chapter!**


	20. Tears

**Hey guys! Please, please vote in my poll. It would really help me with the story.**

**On another note, twenty chapters! Yay!**

**Kyodo POV**

I stared at Minerva in horror as she held Lucy over the edge of the ice disc. Then she dropped her.

"Lucy!" I span around to see Gray and Natsu run and catch their injured comrade, trying to revive her.

"Lucy! Hang in there!" Gray shouted.

"Why you…" Natsu said, as Minerva teleported next to me. Wendy and Chelia ran over to Lucy and immediately started healing her. Erza came over and fixed Minerva with a ferocious glare, while Minerva simply smirked.

"What are you looking at me like that for? I haven't broken any rules."

I backed away. I did not want to be a part of this. "Rules?" Erza said. "Is it within the rules to heartlessly torture an opponent?"

Minerva laughed. "The trash got what she deserved."

Natsu stepped forward and snarled. "How dare you…"

But then Sting and Orga appeared beside Minerva, although Rogue was nowhere to be scene.

I couldn't take it anymore. I started shaking. "Stop it…" I whispered.

"Don't, Natsu." Erza said.

"Titania, ever the peacemaker. Or perhaps just running away from a fight you can't win?" smirked Minerva, while Orga and Sting grinned.

That was when the crowd started cheering. "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…"

"Please, no more…" I said.

Erza snapped and a sword appeared in her hand. Gray set his fist into his palm. Natsu's hands caught fire. Sting's hands became surrounded by light. Black lightning surrounded Orga. Wave matter appeared in Minerva's hand.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…"

That was it. "STOP IT!" I roared at the top of my lungs. The six mages, not to mention probably the entire Domus Flau turned to look at me.

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of the hatred between our guilds! For god's sake, it's fine if we're rivals, but I'm sick of us being at each other's throats!"

Everyone stared at me. Hesitantly, Erza made her sword disappear and Gray and Natsu deactivated their magic, but Gray still gave me a filthy look. Minerva smirked and the Sabertooth mages deactivated their magic.

Erza nodded at me and turned back to Sabertooth. "I don't care if you're the strongest guild, but let me tell you one thing." She glared at them ferociously. "You have made an enemy out of the WORST guild to anger."

Minerva smirked as they walked away. Gray glanced over his shoulder at me, and we both knew then that it wasn't over between us.

I turned and walked out of the arena, not going back to my guild's area, but instead heading for the one place I needed to be right now.

The ocean.

I flew over Crocus and landed next to one of the rivers, gazing out at it. Gazing out at my mother.

And then the tears came. I curled up into a ball and sobbed, the tears turning into ice roses.

Why? Why did Ur have to cast Iced Shell? Why didn't she run away from Deliora? Why didn't…

I had read the report on what had happened, how she had sacrificed herself for her students. I didn't blame Gray or Lyon, I was just sad. So incredibly sad. The despair ran through my body, despair that I would never, ever be able to get rid of. It could only ever be contained.

I loved my mother. Even though I never really knew her, I loved her. I could sometimes remember her warm, loving smile if I thought about it hard enough. That was how I had known immediately Ur was my mother. The second I had seen her photo, I had known it was her.

I took out the photo of her I had forgotten to take out of my pocket before Frozen Warfare. "Why? Why did you have to go?"

"I ask myself that sometimes." I span around to see none other than Lyon Vastia behind me.

He looked at the river for a few moments in silence. Then he spoke. "I guess I owe you an apology."

I blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"I…I should have stopped Gray. I…I found out what happened with you and U-your mother."

I smiled. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't his either. He doesn't know…about that."

Lyon nodded. "I'm truly sorry about that. It must make the whole thing worse, mustn't it?"

"It's not that bad. It's only if I think about it is when it really hurts."

Lyon nodded again. I frowned. "Hey, who told you about this?"

"Jura."

I blinked in surprise. "Jura?"

Lyon nodded. "I was surprised myself. Bye the way…why are you only fifteen?"

I sighed and told him about **that**.

Lyon frowned. "What's so bad about that?"

"It just was really embarrassing with all that time lost…"

Lyon smiled. "Thanks. Anyways…my battle is coming up, but…if you need to talk to me…I'll be at Lamia."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Uh, do you want me to tell Gray?"

I shook my head. "No. I started this, and I'll finish this."

Lyon smiled, then created an eagle of ice and flew off. I gazed at the river for a few minutes then followed. I landed near the entry to the Domus Flau and walked back to Sabertooth.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sting asked as I arrived.

"It doesn't matter." I replied.

"Hey, you just can't wander off like that!" Sting exclaimed.

I ignored him and walked over and patted Glae on the head. "Are you-" I nodded to show that I was okay.

She smiled. I leaned on the parapet. "So, what'd I miss out on?" I asked.

"Fairy Tail A and B team merged." Rogue said.

I looked at him. "They what?"

"They merged because there was an uneven number of teams. The new team has Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Erza, and Gajeel."

I smiled. "Are we fighting them later today?"

Sting nodded. "Yeah. It's me and Rogue vs Natsu and Gajeel."

Orga grinned. "That'll be a good match."

I nodded. I had seen Sting and Rogue's strength first hand. They would definitely win the match. And if they won…perhaps I could beat Natsu myself…

The first two battles went by quickly. Bacchus and Rocker were overwhelmed by Ichiya…and was that an exceed version of him lying defeated on the ground? Lyon, Yuka, Kagura and Milliana fought to a draw, and I had to say I was impressed by Lyon's skills. Maybe we could fight one day.

And then came the fateful battle. Natsu and Gajeel faced off Sting and Rogue.

"Show them you're the strongest, Sting-kun!" Lector shouted.

"Go Rogue!" Frosch shouted.

"Good luck, guys!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, despite our encouragements, the unthinkable happened.

_Several hours later…_

Sabertooth was assembled in Crocus Gardens. Jiemma hadn't arrived yet, but Sting and Rogue already stood in front of the rest of the guild.

Today's battle…It had just been…unbelievable. Sting and Rogue, in DRAGON FORCE might I add, lost to Natsu. Gajeel hadn't even helped him in the final part of the fight.

I had been shocked to my core. I had NEVER seen ANYONE beat Sting or Rogue in Dragon Force. I couldn't achieve it just yet, but I knew of its power. Part of my mind rationalized that maybe they lost because Dragon Slayer magic is super effective against dragons, but it also gives you the qualities of one. So maybe that's why Natsu's punches were so effective against Rogue and Sting's Dragon Force.

But still, the way he had destroyed their Unison Raid without breaking a sweat…

And that's when Jiemma walked in and sat on the couch.

I looked down at Lector and Frosch, their faces sad, who I was standing next to with Glae. Minerva and Orga stood further away, smirking.

"Sting. Rogue." Jiemma said.

The two looked at the floor. "How could you?"

Rogue clenched his fist. "I have nothing to say about our loss. Natsu overpowered us without even using the flames clad in lightning. His strength…was far greater than we expected."

Jiemma stood up and walked over to the duo. "Are those really the words of a mage of the strongest guild? Who told you to act so despicably? Who told you that you could lose?"

Then he released a shockwave, sending Sting and Rogue flying back. "YOU DISGRACED THE NAME OF SABERTOOTH!" Jiemma bellowed.

"Rogue!" Frosch shouted.

"Sting-kun!" Lector shouted.

I was frozen to the spot, fear coursing through my body. _Please no…not them too…_

"You're not worthy of calling yourselves members of Sabertooth!" Then he kicked Sting and punched Rogue.

"ERASE IT! ERASE THE CREST OF THE GUILD! WE DON'T NEED WEAKLINGS! WE DON'T NEED LOSERS!"

_Come on Kyodo, help them!_ My brain said. But I couldn't move.

"But Master…" a small voice said.

I looked down and saw Lector behind Jiemma. "Sting-kun and Rogue-kun both tried their very best."

"Lector…" Sting said.

"Despite the fact that they lost, I'm proud of them. And I'm sure they both learned many new things during their fight."

"And who would you be?" Jiemma asked, a deadly tone in his voice.

"Oh man, Master…" Lector said, pulling up his jacket to reveal his Sabertooth mark. "I'm a member too, I have the guild crest right here…"

Suddenly, a look of utter fury appeared on Jiemma's face. "Why is an animal bearing the noble crest of Sabertooth!?"

He flung out his hand towards Lector. "BEGONE!" Suddenly, an explosion engulfed Lector.

"LECTOR!" Sting screamed.

"Sting-kun…" Lector said, before fading away into nothing.

I stared at the spot where Lector had been moments before in horror.

Jiemma had just killed Lector before our very eyes.

"L-l-l-Lector…disappeared…" Glae said.

I reached down and grabbed her in my arms. "Kyodo!" she said.

"It's okay, I've got you." I whispered. "I won't let him hurt you."

And I meant it. I would NEVER let Jiemma hurt Glae. I saw that Rogue had done the same with Frosch.

And you know what Jiemma did. He said this: "What an eyesore…a cat with the mark of Sabertooth..."

And that was when Sting broke. He start sobbing. "AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Jiemma turned to him. "You're noisy, Sting."

_He's a monster…I thought he was just cruel, but he really is a monster…_I thought as I held Glae to my chest.

"How…how could you?" Sting sobbed.

Fury etched itself on Jiemma's face. "Shut up! It was just some cat."

Then Sting snapped. He rushed forward, his fist surrounded by light. However, Jiemma saw it coming and knocked him away, sending him flying across the hall and crashing into the wall.

"Sting!" I shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN MASTER!" Jiemma bellowed.

Jiemma started stomping forward, but Sting picked himself up and rushed him again. "GAAH!" he roared.

"Ih Ragdo." Suddenly, Sting was surrounded by magic. I looked over and saw Minerva holding out her hand towards Sting.

"Minerva, what are you doing!?" Jiemma roared.

"Calm yourself, Father." Minerva said. "I believe that you have just made Sting much, much stronger."

Jiemma faltered. "Eh?"

Minerva smirked. "What Natsu has, but Sting doesn't, is the power of feelings. With Lector's death, Sting's feelings towards Lector can become strength."

"Minerva, don't talk about such nones-" Jiemma began.

"It is nonsense, but it's true. With this, we can win." She smirked. "After all, wasn't it only yesterday that Kyodo's feelings towards Yukino allowed him to destroy Raven Tail? And anyways…Lector is still alive."

Immediately, Sting looked at Minerva, shocked. "He is?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, he is. I teleported him away. But," she added with a sinister look. "You may only have him back after we win the Grand Magic Games."

"W-what?" Sting asked.

I spoke up. "Hey, Minerva-"

She glared at me. "Silence. Unless you wish to have harm come to Glae?"

I gulped and held Glae closer. I knew Minerva's abilities well and I wasn't about to take any risks with her, especially with Glae involved.

Minerva turned back to Sting. "Like my father, I believe we should be the strongest guild. Prove that to me, and you may have Lector back."

Minerva released Sting, who glared at Jiemma ferociously. "I'll let you stay," Jiemma said slowly. "Given that I trust Minerva. But know this: disappoint me again and I'll do more than excommunicate you."

Sting nodded shakily. Then, Jiemma turned to Rogue and I. "As for the other cats…"

I tightened my grip on Glae and Rogue did the same. Minerva stepped forward with a smirk. "There's no need to do anything with those two. They already have the power of feelings."

Jiemma looked at Minerva for a minute then turned back to us. "Fine. But I don't want to see those animals again. Get them out of here. Now, all of you are dismissed."

The guild walked out of the hall and I went to the garden. I set down Glae and she immediately started sobbing. "Oh my god…he-he…"

I held her close and stroked her fur. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here."

The exceed cried. "I-I just-"

"It's alright Glae." I said.

She looked up at me with her big, teary eyes. "But what should we do?"

I looked out over Crocus for a few minutes, trying to make up my mind. "Glae…would you mind if I stayed in the guild for a few more days?"

Glae looked up at me. "Why? Why would you want to stay here?"

"I…I want to fight Natsu and…I need to settle things with Gray." I stroked her fur.

She started crying again. "B-but what if Jiemma hurts you?" she asked.

I was torn. Stay and fulfil my dream, or stay with Glae. I held her close while she cried. "I-I'm sorry, it's just, seeing Lector-"

"I know." I said.

"Kyodo." Glae said.

I looked down at her. "I-if you really want to fight Natsu…then I won't interrupt your dream."

I stared at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled. "I don't want to ruin your dream." She said.

"It's just, I feel greedy, abandoning you-"

"I'll be alright." She said. "But…after the final day…will you leave?"

I nodded. "Where will we go?" she asked.

"I…I told Yukino that I'd join Fairy Tail with her. But if yo-"

"It's fine." She said. "They seem like nice people. But…where do I go tonight?" she asked.

I thought about the people in Crocus I could trust to take care of Glae. Yukino-had no idea where she was, Fairy Tail-Gray was still mad at me…

And then it clicked. I picked up Glae. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To get Rogue and Frosch."

"EEEEEHHH!? You want me to do what?" Sachi exclaimed. We were in Sachi's room. Sachi and I were sitting at a small table, the exceeds were on Sachi's bed with their belongings in a bag, and Rogue was leaning up against a wall.

I sighed. "I'd just like you to take care of Glae and Frosch until the end of the Grand Magic Games."

"I'm fine with that, but what the hell are you doing staying in a guild with a master like that? I mean sure, Master Bob's a weirdo, but he doesn't go around killing people!"

"Sachi, please keep your voice down." I said.

Sachi glanced over to see Frosch starting to tear up. "Sorry." She said. She turned back to me. "But seriously Kyodo, you shouldn't be in a guild like that." She said.

"I know. That's why I'm leaving after the Grand Magic Games." I sighed. "Please, Sachi."

Sachi stared at me then sighed. "Alright. I like cats anyway."

"Thank you." Rogue said. I smiled at Sachi then went over to Glae and hugged her.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." I said.

Glae nodded. "Hey Kyodo."

"Yeah?"

"C-could you erase my guild mark?" I stared at her momentarily but nodded. She lifted her shirt up and I gently pressed my hand against her Sabertooth mark, erasing it. I saw Rogue do the same with Frosch.

I stood up and smiled at her. "Will you cheer for me?" I asked.

Glae smiled. "Definetly."

"Fro thinks so too!" We all laughed then, even Rogue.

I gave Glae one last hug before Rogue and I walked out of Sachi's room.

"Kyodo." I turned to see Sachi in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with Natsu. But Blue Pegasus is going to win." She smirked.

I smiled. "You're on." I said. She smiled and Rogue and I walked down to the bottom floor of the hotel Blue Pegasus was in, getting looks from a couple of mages (including a "Men!" from Ichiya) but we made it outside and started walking back to Crocus Gardens.

"So where are you going to go?" Rogue asked me.

"Go where?"

"After Sabertooth."

"…I promised Yukino I'd go with her to Fairy Tail."

Rogue looked at me. "Why there?"

"…They know what being a friend means. I'm sure the other guilds do but…they seem like good people. What about you?"

Rogue shrugged. "I'm not sure. I erased Frosch's mark, but I don't know. Sting's a good friend and I don't want to leave him alone, but I can't just abandon Frosch either…"

I nodded and we walked back to Crocus Gardens. I said goodnight to Rogue, who said he'd go talk to Sting. I walked into my room, which felt somewhat empty without Glae.

That's when I noticed the letter on the bed. I cautiously approached it (trust me, after you have a letter explode in your face, you never look at them the same way again) and picked it up.

It was inscribed with a _To Kyodo_. I noticed that the window was open, so they must have climbed in through there. I opened the letter.

_Kyodo-_

_First of all, don't show this letter to anyone. Attached to this is a whistle that will call a pigeon which can carry a message back to me. I need to talk to you as soon as you can._

I stared at the letter, puzzled. Now this was just weird. Who would have sent me a message like this? It couldn't be Yukino, she would have signed her name. I stared at the letter in confusion but decided to wright a response.

_Um, hello, whoever you are._

_Have we met somewhere? I don't know anyone who writes letters like this. But if you really want to meet, I can see you tomorrow. How does ten a.m in the palace gardens sound?_

_From Kyodo_

I blew the whistle and after ten minutes, the pigeon came. I attached the note to its leg and sent it on its way. Then I lay down in bed, sleep coming to me quickly.

**General POV**

"Well this sucks." Said Gajeel as the he, Gray, Wendy and the exceeds walked through the streets with an exhausted Natsu slumped over their shoulders. They had just been thrown out of Mercurius after learning about Eclipse and Yukino, Lucy and Arcadios being arrested.

"Eclipse, eh?" Gray said. "The gate that will change the world."

"Indeed." Said Pantherlily. "I wonder-"

He paused as Gajeel held out his hand. "Oi, Gajeel…" Natsu said weakly.

"Quiet, Salamander." He sniffed the air. "Who's there?" he said.

All was quiet until a figure in a hood stepped out. "It's just me." The person said.

"Meredy?" Gray asked, recognizing her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Keep your voice down." Said the pinkette. "Anyways, Gray, come with me. Ultear needs to talk to you."

Gray frowned, but nodded. "Alright." He turned to his friends. "Tell Master where I am."

Gajeel nodded as Gray walked off, following Meredy at a quick pace through Crocus. Eventually, they came to one of the mountains outside Crocus and hiked for a few minutes until they could see Jellal and Ultear.

"Thanks Meredy." Ultear said. Meredy nodded. "Gray, come with me." Gray followed Ultear for about five hundred metres so that Ultear nor Jellal would hear them.

"So, what do you-OW!" Gray said as Ultear turned around and slapped him hard in the face.

"What was that for?!" Gray asked, holding his face.

"How dare you," Ultear hissed. "How dare you hurt my brother."

"What?! You honestly believe he's your brother?"

"Did you see him today after what you said? Did you see the despair on his face?"

"He must be lying!"

"That's not the face of someone who is lying, Gray!"

"He can't be Ur's son! He's too young!"

Ultear paused for a moment, but only a moment. "He has to be! Where else would he learn Ur's magic!?"

"Listen to me," Gray said. "Ur never mentioned him, but she mentioned you. Why would she do that?"

"You're just upset at him because he beat you on the first day!"

Gray bit his lip and looked away. "Gray, look at me." Ultear said.

Gray looked at her. "I don't know what his deal is, or what his story is, but Kyodo is my brother. And I want you to apologise to him and find out the truth."

"Hey you're not the boss of m-"

Ultear shot him a fierce glare. Gray sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." Then he walked off.

Ultear looked over at Crocus Gardens. _Kyodo, what happened to you?_

**Heh heh! Bet you guys were surprised! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read, review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**


	21. The End Begins

**Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long! It's a bit short, but I really wanted to give you something.**

**Now,**

**Good news: The next chapter will explain everything about Kyodo and Ur. I know some of you have been dying to read this.**

**Also, contrary to the title, this isn't anywhere near the end of this story. That's still a long way off.**

**Bad news: It won't be published for at least two weeks due to unavoidable commitments in my personal life. Really really sorry.**

**In other news…**

**Hooray! New story favourite! Cheers InfiniteHellblade!**

**Also, thanks to Black Talia Rose and chichiace for following! You're awesome!**

**Kyodo POV**

I woke up and looked down to where Glae should have been.

I frowned_. Glae, where are yo-_

Then the events of last night came flooding back.

Jiemma. I clenched my fist. He...he...

I looked out the window. The only thing I could do was with fight well tomorrow. I got up and stepped on something. I looked down and saw…

A letter! Just like the one I had received last night. I opened it up and read it.

_Sorry, no can do. Will find you after the tournament._

I stared at the letter, frowning. Who on Earthland was this person? I mean seri-

Ultear.

I smacked my head. I'd been such an idiot! Why didn't I think of that before? Lahar had said she was a felon, so she must have been trying to contact me in secret.

I frowned. What had Ultear done? I gulped as I realized my sister might be a Dark Mage. But surely she wouldn't be, wouldn't she?

I concentrated hard and tried to remember the year of my life I had spent with Ur. In all of the memories I had experienced, Ur was the only person I could remember. No one else.

So…did Ultear-

Then it clicked.

Ultear must have been separated from Ur at some point. Ultear had probably been kidnapped or something…which explain what had happened to Ur after I 'died'. Losing one child would be horrific, but two…

I took out Ur's photo from my pocket. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Then I got dressed rapidly (at least I knew WHY now) and headed out the door. I walked down the corridor and almost bumped into no other than Minerva. She turned to look at me but said nothing.

We walked down the hall in silence.

"You disagree with my methods." Minerva said, breaking the silence.

I nodded.

"But you agree with what I was trying to accomplish."

I paused for a moment but nodded.

"So what is your problem?"

I was quiet for a bit. Then I spoke. "The means should justify the ends, not the other way around."

"Who told you that?" Minerva asked as we reached the door to the food hall.

"Aisuma." I replied, opening the door.

I left Minerva to ponder that and walked over to get some ice to eat. Because we didn't have anywhere to be today, a lot of people were sleeping in. I crunched the ice cubes in my mouth and smelt (Dragon Slayer senses, remember?) Rogue walk in. He got some food across from me. We sat in silence for a while.

"I miss Frosch." He said quietly.

I looked up at Rogue in surprise. Rogue was VERY uptight with his feelings. He almost never let any of his personal feelings out of his shell.

Minerva chose that moment to sit down across from us. "Alright, we've got the day off. There's no point training today, we'll just be tired tomorrow. But we do need to form a strategy. I say we meet up back here at ten o'clock."

"Sounds good." Orga said, coming up behind us. Sting was next to him.

I looked at Sting in shock. He had a look of incredible sadness on his face that I had never seen before on him. He glanced at me then wandered off to get breakfast.  
After breakfast everyone went back to their rooms but eventually we met earlier as we had nothing better to do. We sat down at a table and waited for Jiemma, who eventually stomped in and glared at Sting and Rogue.

"You should count yourselves lucky." He said. "Given that we have no one powerful enough to replace you, I will not excommunicate you. But DO NOT disappoint me." He said.

"Yes, Master." They said.

Jiemma glared at the rest of us. "The same goes for all of you."

Orga, Minerva and I nodded. Jiemma turned to his daughter. "So Minerva, I presu-"

"EXCUSE ME-KABO!" We all turned around to see Mato run through the doors and stop before us.

"What do you want?" Jiemma growled.

He panted slightly. "Sorry. But there's been a change in the rules. We've decided instead of five members per guild participating tomorrow, you will need to use your reserve-kabo! Bye the way, you need to elect a team leader for tomorrow's event! The team leader is worth five points if defeated, but all of the other members are worth one point." Then he ran off, presumably to tell the other guilds.

I stared after him in surprise for a few moments. "Well, who should be the extra member tomorrow?" Sting asked, capturing my attention.

"Hang on." Jiemma said. He closed his eyes, using his telepathy. Seconds later, Dobengal appeared.

"Yes, sir?" The ninja asked.

"Dobengal, we require an extra member for tomorrow's event. Would you like to fill the spot?" Minerva asked.

Dobengal nodded. "Good." Minerva smirked. "Now, down to business. I'll take the role of team leader, since I can teleport out of the way of attacks." Everyone nodded.

"Now, we need to think of a strategy. Obviously, our main target is Fairy Tail, but there are some other important players tomorrow, such as Jura and Kagura. I suspect Kagura will go after Erza, so I shall join in their battle."

"My lady." Dobengal said.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I request permission to fight Kagura."

Everyone's eyes pretty much bulged out of their heads. "Oi, Dobengal, you don't chance against her!" Orga said.

"I would advise against fighting her." Rogue said.

And to make things even crazier, Dobengal slammed his hands on the table. "Will you quit underestimating me because you're stronger than me!" he shouted.

Everyone stared, shocked at the ninja. Dobengal rarely spoke, and he never lost his cool either. "I understand that Kagura is strong. But I am sick and tired of being second best!"

"Dobengal…" Sting muttered.

"I will also use _Yamisetzu _if necessary."

My face, along with pretty much everyone else, went pale. "Dobengal, you know that thing's-"

"I'm aware of the difficulty associated with controlling that blade. But," he said. "I want to prove myself!"

He breathed in and out to calm himself. "Sorry, that's just the way I feel."

I smiled. "Dobengal, you really are strong, but Kagura…she took out Ophiuchus in one hit. I don't even think _Yamisetzu _could do that."

The ninja looked at me for a moment, but nodded. "Very well."

Minerva smirked. "Actually, there is something you could do. People have lost faith in Sabertooth. If you want to prove yourself, do what Kyodo did."

"Pardon, my lady?"

"Take out Quatro Puppy by yourself." Minerva smirked.

Dobengal pondered. "I could take down all of them quite easily."

Minerva smirked. "Good. Now, I don't believe we'll need to take everyone else out by ourselves. But ideally we should eliminate as many key players as possible. However, we should leave some behind to battle Jura. Failing that, we could all unite and strike him as one."

Orga looked up. "I want to fight Laxus. My lightning slays gods; fairies should be a piece of cake."

Minerva nodded. "I shall fight Gajeel." Rogue said.

Minerva frowned. "I don't think that's wise, given yesterday's defeat."

Rogue shook his head. "I'll be fine. I observed his fighting style on the third and fourth day. I should be able to pull it off."

Minerva shrugged. "Fine. But if you can't beat him, Sting, back him up. I remember hearing that Natsu was superior out of him and Gajeel. Speaking of Natsu-"

"I'll do it." I said, standing up. Minerva turned towards me, frowning. "Are you sure? Even with your impressive battle on the third day, Natsu was able to overpower Rogue and Sting in Dragon Force. You of all people should know how powerful that is."

I nodded. "I know. But I've wanted to fight Natsu for a while. I won't lose."

Minerva frowned but nodded. She turned to Sting. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to wait till everyone's too weak to stand then take them out." Sting said.

Minerva nodded. "Excellent." She smirked and stood up. "Tomorrow, we shall reclaim our title. Tomorrow, we shall be the number one guild again."

Everyone nodded and walked away. I went back to my room and sat on the bed. I wanted to leave the guild more than ever now. After yesterday…

A week ago, I was proud to be a mage of Sabertooth. But now…I just felt disgusted and ashamed.

But… I would win tomorrow, no matter what.

**General POV**

"So First, how are we going to do this?" Gajeel asked.

Mavis thought for a moment. "I agree that we can't just storm into the castle, but...we also can't abandon a comrade."

"So what do you propose?" Erza asked.

Mavis looked around the room. "Tomorrow, we will need six members to compete. We will also need a rescue team to save Lucy."

Natsu stood up. "I'll go. I want to save Lucy."

Mavis shook her head. "It would be suspicious if you didn't compete. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Erza and Laxus, you will fight tomorrow."

The six mages nodded.

"But who will save Lucy?" Juvia asked.

There was a puff of smoke and Leo was there. "I'll go. I won't let harm come to my master."

Mavis nodded. "I'll go to." Mirajane said.

"Me too!" Wendy piped up.

Mavis nodded. "An excellent combination. Mirajane and Leo can break through the enemy with their strength, and Wendy can heal and assist them."

Pantherlily stepped forward. "I would like to go as well."

Charla stepped forward as well. "I'll go too. I'll keep an eye on Wendy."

Happy raised his paw. "In that case, I'll come too."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Neither of you can fight though."

"That's true, but Lucy and Yukino may be too injured to walk. Happy and Charla can carry them" Leo piped up. "Anyways, they don't have their keys."

Mavis nodded. "Just out of interest, have we contacted Sabertooth?" Erza asked.

Everyone stated at her. "Why would we ask them?" Gajeel said.

"They don't care about Yukino. They excommunicated her!" Natsu shouted.

"Salamander, calm down. I think what she meant was have we asked Kyodo." Laxus said.

Mavis nodded. "He seems to car-"

Everyone turned in shock as Gray slammed his fist into the table.

"No. We are NOT asking Kyodo for help." Gray said, gritting his teeth.

Makarov stepped forward. "Gray-"

"No. First he humiliated me, but now he's gone and lied about being Ur's son."

"But doesn't he use the exact same magic as her?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, but Ur's been gone for seventeen years. That kid's fifteen, tops. Not to mention, Ur never mentioned him." Gray replied.

"He is very young for a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel added. "Maybe he's older than he looks."

Mavis considered her options. "Alright, so we won't be getting any help from Sabertooth. Now that we've sorted out our teams, we need a strategy to beat Sabertooth and the other guilds." Mavis said.

Gajeel stood up. "If they haven't excommunicated him, I'll take Rogue." He said with a grin. "We never did finish our battle."

"I'll take the green-haired guy with the black lightning." Laxus said.

"Minerva's mine." Erza, fire in her eyes.

"Juvia will fight whoever is Saber's reserve member." Juvia added.

Mavis shook her head. "A good decision, but I believe Chelia will go after you. Fight her."

Juvia nodded. Mavis looked at the team. "Now that leaves Sting and Kyodo-"

"I'll do it." Natsu and Gray said at the same time, standing up.

Gray looked at Natsu. "Stay out of this, Flame-brain. This is personal."

"Gray, with all due respect-" Mavis started.

"I don't care if he's an Ice Dragon Slayer. He has to pay for insulting Ur."

"Gray, he's most likely as strong, if not stronger than you."

"I don't care!" Gray roared.

Everyone was in shock. No one had ever seen Gray like this.

Erza put a hand on his shoulder. "Gray, I know-"

"No you don't!" Gray shouted.

"But there are some fights that you simply can't win." Erza finished camly. "If you really want to talk to Kyodo, do it after the Grand Magic Games."

Gray stared at her and looked at his feet. "I guess." He mumbled.

"I have a proposal." Mavis said.

Gray turned to her. "Talk to Kyodo, but do not engage him."

"Then who will?" Gray asked.

Mavis's eyes wandered over to Natsu, who grinned. "Sure thing, First. You can count on me."

"Good. That leaves Sting and the reserve. I propose that when you have finished your preliminary opponents, you team up and take them out. It will be difficult, but together," she made the Fairy Tail symbol. "Our feelings can triumph any obstacle!"

Ultear gazed out over Crocus. _Brother…Kyodo…_she thought. Tears came to her eyes. Oh god, what would she do? Her sins…she had wanted to…

She stared at her hand shakily. _I…wanted to kill my mother…Kyodo's mother…how can he ever accept me?_

She tilted her head up to look at the sky. _Is this the consequence of my sins? Is this what it means to be a member of Crime Sorcière?_

Yukino buried her head in her knees. _Kyodo…if Eclipse is used, Deliora…would never have existed…and your mother…._

_Would still be alive…_

Grandeeny stirred but then smiled as she recognized the scent of her mate flying towards her.

"How many times have I told you not to wake me up?" Grandeeney said, stirring.

"Sorry." Aisuma replied. Grandeeney noticed that he appeared uneasy, something which he hadn't been for years.

"What's wrong?" The Sky Dragon asked.

Aisuma sighed. "It's likely that Natsu and Kyodo will fight tomorrow."

Grandeeney smirked. "Well, that should be lively. Fire and ice…those two will certainly put on a show…"

Aisuma nodded. "I know, but…Kyodo definitely won't hold back. He…he could die."

Grandeeney sighed. "You worry too much. If he's anything like you, he knows when to fight and when to run. But, if worst comes to worst…"

Aisuma shook his head. "No. We can't go back yet. As much as I would like to see Kyodo again…that time is not upon us."

Grandeeney sighed. "I know. You're not the only one who misses their child."

Aisuma nodded. "Yeah. Well, Kyodo and Wendy have finally met up again…maybe they'll track us down themselves."

Grandeeney smiled. "Well, he hasn't found **her** daughter yet."

Aisuma frowned. "Who do you-" he froze. "Oh god."

Grandeeney laughed. "I wonder if Atlanta will be anything like her mother. Oh well, it should be entertaining."

Aisuma nodded, but Grandeeney took a more serious tone. "Anyways...Kyodo's real father…"

Aisuma snarled, but Grandeeney laid a claw on his arm. "It's alright, I feel the same way."

Aisuma stared at his mate for a while then sighed. "I guess…"

Grandeeney frowned. "Although…a day will eventually come…

**Where those two fight…"**

**And the plot thickens…**

**As for next time…**

**Everything will be revealed…Ur's greatest secret is about to be revealed…**

**Coming 25/08/13-The Ice Dragon Slayer Games Chapter 22: Painful Memories**


End file.
